LOVE BONDS
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Relations are the most important part of our lives...the most imp being of a brother and sister... And some relations are by heart...to re...peep in "Chapter 12 updated'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:-** _ **Hi guys….Here I am with a new story…. Actually it happened by chance …I mean the plot but I loved it and so here it is….But before I proceed I would like to thank the Birthday girl…who helped me a lot in this….so here m wishing u in advance…**_

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMPLE" Many many returns of the day** **God bless u sweetie :***

 _ **Here we go….Happy reading…..**_

 **CID BEAUREAU….**

 _Officers were happy chitchatting after a long day and ACP Sir congratulated the team…._

 **Acp sir:** Well done officers….Today you all did a very good job…I mean ek hi din mein itna tough case solve karliya …..That's a big achievement…..Ab Vo Dcp Chitrole ki chonch band ho jaygi….bhale hi kuch der k liye hi sahi….{All laugh at this}

 **Abhijt:** Sir vo to hain hi ese…pta nai kaise vo Chitrole sahb DCP ban baithe…ata jata to unko kuch hai nai…

 **Sachin:** Han sir….Goli chlana to dur vo to goli ki awaz se bhi darr jate hain…{Again everyone shared a good laugh}

 **Daya:** Par sir manna padega vo hain badi tedhi cheez….unko har baat ki puri khabr rhti hai….

 **Acp sir:** Han Daya so to hai…..Kher… congrates again …..Tum logo ne do teams mein bat k jo team work kiya vo sachmein kabile tarif hai…

 **Kavin:** Yes sir Daya sir aur Abijt sir ne sachmein kamaal kar diya…just like always {Smiles and Looks at Duo at which Duo too smiled }

 **Abhijt:** Arey bhai hmne jo kiya so kiya….par tum bhi kuch kam nai the…kiu Daya!

 **Daya:** Han han bilkul tumne na sirf dusri team ko lead kiya par agar time pe Us Drug racket k admiyon k dusre adde tak na pahunchte to ye case itni jldi se khtam nai hota….

 **Kavin:** {Shyly smiling} Nai sir…esi koi baat nai hai main to bs aplogo ko follow krna chahta hu tanki ap jaisa acha officer ban saku…

 **Shreya:** {To Acp sir} yes sir Kavin sir ne hmein bahut ache se lead kiya jaise Abhijt sir aur Daya sir krte….

 **Kavin:** Nai nai shreya esa kuch nai hai…vaise bhi jab tum jaise best officers sath ho to case ne to solve hona hi tha…to credit sirf main hi kyu lu! Aur vaise bhi agar bhijt sir k paas Dya sir jaise dost hain to mere paas Viren tha…

 **Viren:** {Who till was silent listener and was just smiling till now hearing the convo became surprised and spoke} Arey sir maine kya kiya! Main to bs vahi krta gya jo apke orders the ya jo sahi tha..

 **Purvi:** {Smiling n looks at Kavin-Viren and then speaks looking at Acp sir} Hmm….sir lagta hai k beaureau mein Ek aur Dya-Abhijt sir ki jori a chuki hai…kyu Viren sir!

 **Viren:** Esa kuch nai hai Purvi…kahan Abhijt sir aur Daya sir aur kahan….

 **Kavin:** Exactly {looks at Duo who were smiling continuously} Inke trh to koi ban hi nai sakta they're the best par han agar aplogo ko esa lagta hai to feel honour to get this compliment…..

 **Acp sir:** Acha acha ab chalo aj k case ki file prepare kro aur fir use data base mein dal do aur Freedy tum aur Pankaj ja k uski copy HQ de kar aoge….

 **Freedy:** Yes sir….Aur fir main aram se ghar ja k chain ki nind sounga…

 **Pankaj:** Chain ki neend! Par apko to ghar jake khana bnana hota hai na ! {Laughs in his most funny style at which others too share a laugh}

 **Sachin:** Han han Freedy bhabhi ji se mar padegi nai to…{All laugh again}

 **Freedy:** Nai padegi sir kiunki meri wife mayke gai hai….kuch din baad hi lautegi…to tab tak main bhi sher hu…

 **Pankaj:** Han esa sher jo Bhabhi ji k ate hi bheegi billi ban jata hai…{Again laughter shared by team}

 **Acp sir:** {Controlling his laughter} Acha acha chalo ab sab ftafat kam khatam karo aur ghar jao….

 _Everyone nodded and then all dispersed to do file work n all the pending work…After doing his work Kavin came to Viren who was just about to finish his work…..Viren's phone beeped with a message from a name "Jaan" written on it….Kavin saw that n teased Viren…._

 **Kavin:** Arey Yar Tumari **"JAAN"** Ka message hai….check nai karoge!

 **Viren:** {Gave a **"Pakra gya"** look and Immediately picked up his phone and read that message and smiled after reading it….at which Kavin gave a mock cough with which Viren came to reality and looked at Kavin} Sir vo!...

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} That ok Viren...acha tumara kam khatam ho gya!

 **Viren:** Yes sir bs 2 min more…

 **Kavin:** Ok …chlo fir main niklta hun….hmm…

 **Viren:** Ok sir…bye….

 _Kavin and some officers whose work was done by now moved out of beaureu …..when he was moving towards the car his phone rang n the no. flasing on screen made him smile widely….he immediately picked up the call…._

 **Kavin:** Arey Guriya bs beaureau se nikl hi rha hu…..han bba main thik hu…..ok bba promise…acha main bs abhi thodi der mein pahunch jaunga..tum apna dhyan rakho…ok..baabye …{Then hangs up the call} Ye ladki bhi na…pta ni kab badi hogi…..{Smiles and shook his head when he saw Viren trying to ignite the engine of his car but there seemed some problem in ignition….he moved to his{Viren's car} and asked him..} Kya hua Viren! Lagta hai tumari car ne dhoka de diya ..{Both boys laughs at this}

 **Viren:** Han sir …..lgta h engine mein koi problem hai…

 **Kavin:** Koi baat nai mechanic ko call kr dete hain vo thik krdega….tum ao aj main tumhe drop kar deta hun…..

 **Viren:** Nai sir that's alright…..main chla jaunga…ap jaiye…

 **Kavin:** Viren! Common yar no formalities…come…..{N taps on the car door and Viren smiles and noddes and came out of his car and then Kavin drove towards Viren's home…} Acha Viren….yar tumne kabhi btaya nai tumari ye "JAAN" k bare mein…Tum to sach mein chupe rustam nikle…..

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Sir esa…esa kuch bhi nai hai….. do saal phle mulakat hui thi fir ye sisila badhta gya aur pta hi nai chla kab pyar ho gya…..{Smiles and like imagining her in front of his yes} Thodi jhalli si hai aur pagli bhi….par jaisi bhi hai bahut pyari hai….aur pta hai sir! {Kavin looks at him as Viren was Talking about his love so excitingly} Jo bhi ek baar use mil le vo bas usi ka ho jata hai….{Then he looked at Kavin and ask him} Vaise sir apki life mein koi ladki!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles lightly} Meri life mein pyar ya shadi ki koi jgh nai hai aur fir meri life mein koi ladki hai jo mere liye sabse zada mayne rakhti hai aur mujhe meri jaan se bhi zada pyari hai to vo hai meri behn…bahut pyar krta hun main use…..meri choti si Guriya….mom dad ki car accident mein death k baad maine use bahut nazon aur pyar se pala hai…{Smiles remembering her} Han bahut nautanki hai…. Shaitan no. 1 ….. Mom khti thi k maine hi use sheh dekr inna shaitan bnaya hai….[His eyes becomes moist} Par ab vo nai hain….par main hu aur hmesha apni guriya k sath rahunga…aj bhi use dekhta hu to mujhe vahi nanhi pari dikhayi deti hai jise mom ne mujhe apne god mein uthane diya tha pehli baar…..main hmesha bs uski khushi chahta hun…..ek baar uski pdhai puri ho jay to main uake liye koi esa ladka chunuga jo use hmesha khush rakhe…..kabhi uski ankhon mein ansu na ane de…aur fir is CID ki duty ka kya pta! Kis goli pe mera naam likha ho!

 **Viren:** Sir apko kuch nai ho skta jab apki behn ka pyar hai apke sath aur fir vo bahut lucky hai k use ap jaisa pyar krne vala bhai mila aur mujhe ap jaisa dost…..aur dekhna sir jo ladki apki life mein aygi vo bhi bahut lucky hogi…..{At which Kavin smiles sarcastically….as by now they had reached Viren's home …Kavin stopped the car and Viren came out of the car n bent a little peeped from car window} Thank sir…..

 **Kavin:** Ab dost ko thanks bologe! {Both boys smiled} Good night…

 **Viren:** Good night sir…..

Then Kavin drove to his home remembering what Viren said about

" _ **Jo ladki apki life mein aygi na vo bahut lucky hogi"**_

 **Flashback…**

 _Kavin reached late at a restraunt where a girl was already waiting for him…she showed him her watch and Kavin cutely pulls his ears and said sorry…._

 **JO KHWABON KHAYALON MEIN SOCHA NAHI THA**

 **TUNE MUJHE ITNA PYAR DIYA**

 _The girl smiles at his antics and pulls his cheeks…_

 **MAIN JAB BHI JAHAN BHI KADHI DHOOP MEIN THA**

 **TERI ZULF NE MUJHPE SAYA KIYA**

 _Then both moved in Restraunt where table for two was already booked….._

 **JO KHWABON KHAYALON MEIN SOCHA NAHI THA**

 **TUNE MUJHE ITNA PYAR DIYA**

 _They had a good time with candle light dinner and chitchatting….._

 **MAIN JAB BHI JAHAN BHI KADHI DHOOP MEIN THA**

 **TERI ZULF NE MUJHPE SAYA KIYA**

 _It s some another day…Kavin is driving his bike and the girl sitting behind him hugging him from behind…Kavin naughtily apply breaks again and again…_

 **HAAN TU HAI HAAN TU HAI MERI BATTON MEIN TU HAI**

 **MERE KHWABON MEIN TU BATTON MEIN TU IRADON MEIN TU HAI**

 _The girl smiled as she understood what he was upto so she hugged him even more tight…_

 **IRADON MEIN TU HAI**

Kavin is with that girl at some bech side decorated place …The girl was talking to him and smiling while Kavin was just looking at her admiring her….he pulled her close and she bumped in his chest….and a cute eyelock they share…

 **YEHHH….WE COULD FALL IN LOVE**

 **I SAY….I COULD FALL IN LOVE**

 _Kavin came out of trance first and slides his both hands on her arms making the girl shiver …his hands then made way to her back and slowly slowly their faces came closer and closer…._

 **YEHHHH…..WE COULD FALL IN LOVE**

 **AND I SAY….I COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

 _Their eyes got closed and lips pressed on each other's lips making their soft kiss to passionate one and by now her hands too made their way in his hairs playing with them and cool breeze seemed happy to see them together….._

 **KOI BHI ESA LAMHA NAHIN HAI**

 **JISMEIN MERE TU HOTA NAHIN HAI**

 **MEIN SO BHI JAAO RAATON MEIN LEKIN**

 **TU HAI KI MUJHMEIN SOTHA NAHIN HAI**

 **TU HAI KI MUJHMEIN SOTHA NAHIN HAI**

 **HAAN TU HAI HAAN TU HAI MERI BATTON MEIN TU HAI**

 **MERE KHWABON MEIN TU BATTON MEIN TU IRADON MEIN TU HAI**

 **IRADON MEIN TU HAI**

 **Flashback Ends….**

 **Kavin:** {In tears by now}Main tumhe kabhi maaf ni karunga "Simple" kabhi nai…Pyar vyar kuch nai hota ….ye sivye dard aur dhokhe k kuch nai deta…..kuch nai …..{By now he reached home….he entered home and saw a girl in her 20's shuffling the channels as this was the only girl who could make him smile een when he's upset…looking at her he forgets all his pains ….he speaks while entering} Guriya!

 **Girl:** Arey bhaiya ap a gye! Main kabse apka wait kar rhi thi…

 **Kavin:** Par Bulbul maine bola tha na mere ane ka koi pta ni hota to tum khana khakr so jaya karo….

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya shayad ap bhul rahe ho that u promised me k aj hum bahar ghoomne jane vale the…..to ab vo to hua nai to atleast apke sath dinner to kar hi skti hu na…roz to ap mere sone k baad pahunchte ho….kabhi khana khaya to khaya nai to ese hi so jate ho….{She was complaining him like kids at which he was smiling cutely}

 **Kavin:** {Side hugs her}Hmm….to meri Bubu ki ye shikayat hai…{Bulbul noddes innocently while he smiled} to thik hai abhi ye shikayat dur kiye dete hain…tum khana lagao main bs abhi fresh hokr aya…..{Bulbul noddes and moved to kitchen while Kavin moved to his room and after getting fresh came downstairs where Bulbul was waiting for him} Hmm….to aj kakki ne kya bnaya hai!

 **Bulbul:** Aj unhone apki favourite dishes bnayi hain….Bhindi aur apki fav Kali daal…

 **Kavin:** {Rubs his hands in excitement}Arey wah! Khusboo to bahut zordar a rahi hai…. {Bulbul smiles and serves him dinner and she too sat beside her having her dinner …kavin while eating unintentionally spoke} Kakki ne Daal to bilkul maa k jaise bnayi hai…bilkul unke hathon k swad jaisa….{At which Bulbul's hand stopped which was about to take another bite in her mouth….her eyes became moist}

 **Bulbul:** Han aj kakki ne bhi bola tha k jaise mom bnati thi khana unhone vaise hi bnane ki koshish ki hai…{Her face grew sad and tears came running at which Kavin felt pinched}

 _Kavin came near her…._

 **DEKHA PHULON KO KAANTON PE SOTE HUE**

 **DEKHA TUFAAN KO KASHI DUBOTE HUE**

 _He sits on floor to get to her level as she's sitting on chair…_

 **DEKH SAKTA HUN MAIN KUCH BHI HOTE HUE**

 _She turned her face to other side to hide her tears_

 **NAHIN MAIN NAHIN DEKH SAKTA TUJHKO ROTE HUE**

 _He softly turns he face towards him and cups her face and rubs her tears with his thumb_

 **NAHIN MAIN NAHIN DEKH SAKTA TUJHKO ROTE HUE**

 _Bulbul hugs him and shed tears on her brother's shoulder….._

 **DEKH SAKTA HUN MAIN KUCH BHI HOTE HUE**

 _Kavin hugs her back and sooths her patting her head…_

 **DEKH SAKTA HUN MAIN KUCH BHI HOTE HUE**

 _He then separates from hug and kissed on her forehead and then fed her dinner with his hands…._

 **PAR NAHIN DEKH SAKTA TUJHKO ROTE HUE**

 **NAHIN MAIN NAHIN DEKH SAKTA TUJHKO ROTE HUE**

 _After dinner he took her to her room made her sleep …..within no time she slept gripping his hand…he smiled at her and carefully took out his hand from her grip and placed a teddy near her to which she in sleep thought was his hand and hugged it tight…he caressed her hair and gave a slight kiss on her forehead and after covering her with blanket he came to his room….He looked at a frame hanging on wall….it was their pic with their parents clicked long time ago….._

 **Kavin:** Mom dad ap fiqr mat kariyega….main Bubu ka ache se dhyan rakhunga….{With moist eyes and so many thoughts..he felt slept }

…. **To be continued..**

 **A/N:- So here I stop this time….**

 **How was this intro chapter!**

 **B'day Girl ….how was this surprise!**

 **Hope u liked the song part with Kavin ;) hihi….**

 **And other readers thanks all for ur precious time….Hope u all enjoyed ….**

 **Plz do tell how was it…**

 **But before I leave here's the precap of nxt chapter….**

 **Precap:- Viren ki hui hai permotion and now he's on same designation as of Kavin ….kaha jane laga hai unko Duo ki parchai…..Bulbul hai Kavin se jhooth bolke ghar se frar…..Viren ne apni "JAAN" se manga hai sbke samne izhare muhabat ka tohfa….Aur Viren ki promotion party mein kiya hai ek ladki ne hungama …..DUO aur ACp tak ho chuke hain preshan….akhir kaun hai ye tufan ;)**

 **To know more stay tuned…..Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz Review if u liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter -2**

 _ **A/N- Hi guys m here again….with next chapter ….**_

 _ **Dayavineet's girl, Simple: Thanks for ur lvly reviews guys…. I hope this chapter will make u LOL….**_

 _ **Guest: Thnkw swthrt..m glad u liked it..**_

 _ **N Silent readers if any…..thnkw for taking out time to read it**_

 _ **Now further…..**_

 **NXT MRNG….**

 _Kavin was reading newspaper sitting at dining while Kakki was preparing breakfast….Bulbul after getting ready for college come downstairs…She moved to Kavin and hugged him from behind.._

 **Bulbul:** Gud mrng Bhaiya

 **Kavin:** {Smiles and taps at her cheeks} Gud mrng…gud mrng…

 **Bulbul:** {While having her seat beside him} Kakki! Breakfast….jldiiiiiiiiiiii…

 **Kavin:** [smiles} Arey meri tufan mail aram se….inni jldi….

 **Bulbul:** Han bcz apko jldi nai hai….jb dekho ya to ye newspaper ya news channel ya apki Duty!

 **Kavin:** {Smiling but in warning tone} Oye meri duty k bare mein kuch ni khan…

 **Bulbul:** Han han ok ….but kabhi to is faltu newspaper ko chor diya kijiye {And snatched that newspaper from his hands and kept it aside}

 **Kavin:** Arey par!

 **Kakki:** Beta par var choro aur nashta karo {N give them both the breakfast}

 **Bulbul:** Han bhai atleast dinning pe ye sab ni chlega….khane k waqt sirf khana ….{Kavin was about to say something but Bulbul interrupted} And no bahana…..Abhi aram se breakfast kijiye….{Kavin smiles but gives her "Ok FINE" wala look} Mujhe to samajh nai ata k ap inne boring kaise ho skte ho! I mean mera bhai… **BULBUL KHANNA** ka bhai hokr ese!

 **Kavin:** {Pulls her ears} Acha bachu! Badi zuban chlne lagi hai ajkal teri….

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to escape} Ahh! Bhai plz mera kan choriye…

 **Kakki:** {Smiling at the siblings cute moment} Kavin chor na beta usko….aur Bulbul sahi to bol rahi hai….tri routine hi ek jaisi hai….ab kalko is ghar mein bahu aygi to kya sochegi!

 **Kavin:** {Expressions changes and he left Bulbul's ears} Kakki maine kitni bar kaha hai aplogo se k mujhse Pyar aur shadi ki kisi baat mein koi interest nai hai….plz ye batein mere samne mat kiya kijiye…

 **Kakki:** {Feels sad and guilty} Srry beta…tum….tum preshan mat ho khana khao…

 **Bulbul:** Chill bhaiya….inna naraz kyu ho rahe hain ap…ok fine….koi is bare mein baat ni krega…ok!…ap chaliye breakfast kijiye…..

 _Kavin unwillingly ate his breakfast and after dropping Bulbul at her college moved headed towards beaureau…and there he got him indulged in his noticed him….he came to him.._

 **Viren:** Kya hua sir! All ok!

 **Kavin:** Han…m ok..{Smiles lightly}

 **Viren:** Sir ap sirf mere senior hi nai…mere dost bhi hain…ap hi to khte ho na that m ur best buddy!...to btaiye ap preshan kyu ho..!?

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Tumse to main jeet hi nai sakta na!

 **Viren:** Exactly {Both smiles}

 **Kavin:** Arey baba kuch nai subah Kakki ne esi koi baat kar di jo mujhe bilkul pasand nai hai…bs isliye thoda…..

 **Viren:** Oh to ye baat hai {Kavin noddes} Sir ek baat kahun! {Kavin smiles lightly and looks at him} Jb koi bada hmse koi baat khta hai na to uske piche sirf aur sirf hmari bhalai chupi rhti hai…phir chahe vo baat hmein achi lage ya buri par unki intention to galt nai hoti na! aur fir ap hi ne to btaya tha k vo apki maa jaisi hain to fir maa apne bache ka bura thodi chahengi…haina!

 **Kavin:** {Noddes} han so to hai…

 **Viren:** Toh fir! {Then to make him smile speaks in a funny tone} Just chill dude…..

 **Kavin:** Thanks Viren….

 **Viren:** {Showing mock anger} Sir! Dost ko sorry ya thankw ni bolte…samjhe ap!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Ok baba {Then he again got involved in his work but then again looked at Viren who was busy discussing something about the case with Abhiya….Kavin smiled and thinks that how easily Viren inspite of some years younger than him made him cheer up …he felt happy to have such a nice buddy….After a while suddenly Kavin"s phone picked up the call….} Hello Sr. Insp Kavin here…..what! Ok m coming…..{Then he hangs up the call}

 **Daya:** Kya hua Kavin! Preshan lag rhe ho!

 **Kavin:** Sir vo Bulbul k college se call tha….Kuch problem ho gai hai to mujhe bulaya hai vahan…..

 **Daya:** Han to thik hai tum jao….dekho baat kya hai! {Someone was hearing their convo without their knowledge}

 **Kavin:** But sir yahan!

 **Daya:** Arey bhai aj koi case to hain nai abtak aur agar hua bhi to hum itne log hain yahan….sab sambhal lenge…tum jao…..

 **Kavin:** Ok thankw sir….{And then he took his car keys from his table and and hurriedly moved to Bulbul's college}

 **BULBUL'S COLLEGE…**

 _Kavin was with dean of the college…..Earlier Bulbul was in that office only but then she was sent out to wait outside till Kavin and dean had some talk about her….._

 **Kavin:** M sorry sir…Bulbul ki is harqat k liye main apse mafi mangta hun…..

 **Dean:** Dekhiye ye phli bar nai hua hai ki usne esi nadani ki ho….i mean ap khud hi dekhiye na phle usne Monty ki car ka ka kanch tor diya….uski cold drink mein cockroach dal diya…use itna jhagra kiya….its a professional college and look whts going on here !

 **Kavin:** Apko Bulbul ki vjh se job hi preshani hui m really sorry for that….. Shayd glti meri hi hai…maine hi use kuch zda chut de rakhi hai… Actually apko to pta hi hai..mom-dad k car accident k baad maine hi use pala hai….it was like single parenting…..to shayd mere pyar ne use bigar k rakh diya hai….ye baat nai hai ki uski glti pe main use danta nai hu but still vo jaisi bhi hai mere liye to vahi sab kuch hai…

 **Dean:** Dekhiye Kavin…..Main apki bahut izat krta hu sirf isliye hi nai k ap Ek responsible Cop hain isliye bhi k apke pita mere bahut ache dost the….. isliye main chahta hun k Bulbul ko koi problem na aye par uski harqatin to dekh rahe hain!

 **Kavin:** I understand sir….n I'll take care of it…

 **Dean:** I know and I hope so…{Kavin noddes and moves out where he saw Bulbul again fighting with that guy Monty}

 **Monty:** Tu samjhti kya hai khudko….Tune meri car ka jo hal kiya hai na tujhe to main….…

 **Bulbul:** Tu kya han! Main bhi dekhti hu kya krega tu! Ek to tune mere notes pe coldrink gira di…meri sari mehnat bekar kardi uska kya han!

 **Monty:** Han to tujhe kisne bola tha canteen mein notes lane k liye!

 **Bulbul:** To teri ankhein khrab hain ya per jo mujhe ate nai dekha aur mujhse takraya aur mere notes k sath sath meri dress bhi khrab kr di….Uper se sorry bhi to nai bola huh!

 **Monty:** Han to main jaan bujh k thodi takraya ….aur fir tumne bhi to meri cold drink mein Cockroach dala tha….mujhe itna preshan kiya…uska kya!

 **Bulbul:** Whatever!

 **Kavin :** {looked at Dean and then interrupted in a strict tone}Bulbul stop it now…

 **Bulbul:** Lekin bhaiya isne jo…..

 **Kavin:** I said stop it….chlo yaha se….

 **Monty:** Han han sir le jaiye ise vrna ye pagal ldki aur pta nai kya kregi….

 **Bulbul:** {Moved forward in anger }You! {But Kavin held her by crossing his one arm across her stomach with his one arm making her both feet raised high from ground and in one hand held her bag…while Bulbul struggling to escape} Bhaiya choriye mujhe niche utariye….{But her struggle was all in vain and trying to catch Monty with both her arms but unable to do so} Monty k bache tujhe to main chorungi nai….tujhe pta nai hai tune kisse panga lia hai…Bulbul se pnga bahut bahri padega….Kutte kaminey aj to teri car todi hai par tune jo kiya hai na uske liye ab dekhna agli bari teri hai…{then still struggling to escape from her brother's grip} Bhaiya niche utaro mujhe isko to main…{But till then Kavin opened the car door and made her sit forcibly on front seat and wore her seat belt and placed her bag on back seat and then hoped on Driver seat }

 **Kavin:** {speaks in a Strict tone while igniting the engine} Shut up Bulbul….just shut up….bahut ho gya….{N drives the car}

 **Bulbul:** Lekin bhaiya us monty k bache ne mere notes khran kar diye …spoilt my fav dress aur sorry tak nai bola….

 **Kavin:** Han toh jo tumne kiya vo kam hai kya!

 **Bulbul:** Lekin bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** {In louder voice} Bs bahut hua ….bahut kar li shaitani…. Glti meri hi hai maine hi tumhe sir pe chda k rakha hai….Bubu ye bubu vo… but not anymore….one more complaint and u'll see…{Bulbul sits quietly but in anger folding her arms across her chest and looking out of window…..} Jb dekho bs shaitani sujhti hai….maine to kabhi tumhe esa kuch nai sikhaya….kabhi jhagarna nai sikhaya to ye sab sikhti kahan se ho tum…..

 **Bulbul:** Apse aur kisse!

 **Kavin:** {Confused} Maine! Maine kab kaha tumse ldai jhagra karne ko!

 **Bulbul:** Han to ap criminals ki dhulai krte ho…..to apka kuch asar to hoga na….aur vaise bhi meri fav dress khrab krne vala criminal hi to….{Then gets an angry glare from him so she gives a "OK FINE" look} ….

 _They reached home and after dropping her at home he went back to beaureau….but later that day everything went back to normal….Days passed and team got some important case and during that case Viren showed a great effort and they were victorious…bcz of which he got promoted as Sr. Insp …..at which out team asked for a party to which he agreed to give the nxt day…all were happy as it wass not just a party but a get together for our CID family who otherwise always were surrounded by criminals and deadbodies and cases and all that stuff…._

 **Later that Evening….**

 _Bulbul was studying while having chips when when she heard some noice from her balcony….she moved there and checked but none was there….when she closed the door and turned ….she again heard a noice…. She got scared and picked a flower vase from a nearby table and slowly slowly moved towards the balcony door…she opened it carefully and and when saw someone's shadow she though a little scared but gathered some strength and was about to hit that person when he stopped her hand ….._

 **Man:** Arey arey arey….mera sir phodogi kya!

 **Bulbul:** Tum! Tum yaha kaya kar rahe ho Viren!{Puts her hands down }

 **Viren:** Main yahan kaya kar rha hu! Arey yar main to tumse milne aya hun…

 **Bulbul:** Han! ese choron ki trh….!

 **Viren:** Haan to ..{Smiles naughtily } Meri jaan se ese hupkr milne mein jo maza hai vo aur kahan!

 **Bulbul:** [smiles} Acha bachu badi batein a rhi hain aur bhaiya k samne to bhigi billi ban jate ho….

 **Viren:** Excuse me madam… Sr. Insp Viren Kumar kisi se nai darta …..vo to bs main salle sahb bhi respect krta hu isliye…

 **Bulbul:** {Gives a "Ahan!" Look} Han han pta hai….{Then realized….} One min…one min…what did u say! Sr. Insp Viren! {Viren noddes cutely at which she almost jumps in joy and huggs him} Congrates Baby….

 **Viren:** {Smiles and hugs her back} Thanks…..

 **Bulbul:** {separates from hug and smiling widely} M really happy….par ye hua kab!

 **Viren:** Actually hmare last case mein mere kam se khush hokr mujhe salle sahb k sath promote kr diya gya….to sb bole party! To kal m throwing a small party….

 **Bulbul:** That's great…..

 **Viren:** What great! Itni badi baat btai aur bs great! Mujhe to mera gift chahiye….{And smiles evilly and steps further towards her}

 **Bulbul:** {Understood and stepped back }Viren No…..

 **Viren:** Arey ese kaise no….mera gift to main lekr hi jaunga…..{He was continuously moving forward while she was stepping back till she collided with the wall behind} Ab kahan jaogi meri Bulbul! {And winks}

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to escape} Viren plz leave me…dekho bhaiya ne agar dekh liya na to!

 **Viren:** Main nai drta Kavin sahb se…{He moved his face closer to her and when their faces were only inches apart}

 **Bulbul:** {Looked behind Viren} Bha..bha..bhaiya ap!

 **Viren:** {Got scared and left her and turned back but found no one around and then turned to see Bulbul laughing like mad} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Laughing madly but trying to control her laughter} Kya! Abhi to bade sher ban rhe the…ab kya hua! Nikal gai sari hawa! Han!Bhaiya ka sirf nam lene se dar gye…agar sach mein a jate to!{Still laughing} Tum na kitne bhi Sr. officer kyu na ban jao…par is mamle mein rahoge tum ek no. k fatu…

 **Viren:** Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Now moving forward And teasing him} Darpook…

 **Viren:** Stop it …

 **Bulbul:** Kayar

 **Viren:** Acha bol to ese rahi ho jaise tum nai drti apne "BHAIYA" se!

 **Bulbul:** Han to tumari trh nai hu…bhaiya ka zikar hua nai k …Phissssss!

 **Viren:** Acha ! To thik hai agar esi baat hai…to prove it! Kal party mein jahan sablogo k sath Kavin hoga vahan tumhe sabke samne a kr mujhse **"I LOVE YOU"** Kehna hoga….bolo manjoor hai… **" MISS** **BRAVEGIRL" !**

 **Bulbul:** {1st gets scared but then speaks} Oh..so challenge han!

 **Viren:** Han….yahi samjhlo….

 **Bulbul:** {Thinks for a moment then folds her arms across her chest} Fine ….Challange accepted….Bulbul Khanna koi challenge accept krti hai to use pura krke rhti hai…

 **Viren:** Let's see….

 **Bulbul:** You will...Mr.V….{suddenly a vase got broken by falling hearing that Kavin came upstairs and knocked the door}

 **Kavin:** Bulbul ! Open the door…tu thik hai na!

 **Bulbul:** {As Virenul were scared} G..g…bhaiya …one min…..{To Viren} Tum…tum ek kam kro..han tum balcony mein chup jao… plz jao ab …bhaiya ne dekha to humdono ki kher nai….

 **Viren:** {More scared than her } Ha..han….main…main jata hu…..bye….{As soon as he turns back to go she moved in her room and closed the balcony door and after compsing herself she opened the door}

 **Kavin:** {worried tone} Tu thik to hai na!

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to be normal}G bhai mujhe kya hona hai!

 **Kavin:** To tumne darwaza kholne mein itna time kyu lagaya!

 **Bulbul:** Vo…vo..main washroom mein thi na! To isiliye…{Then they again hear a sound from balcony…she got scared }

 **Kavin:** Ye kaisi awaz thi!{And steppps towards balcony door}

 **Bulbul:** {Gets scared} Ka…kaunsi awaz ! Mujhe to koi awaz nai sunai di…

 **Kavin:** Nai Bubu mujhe balcony se awaz sunai di …..

 **Bulbul:** Nai bahiya…jane do na…babbab….babbab..billi hogi….{till then Kavin opened the balcony door and lokked around thoroughly}

 **Kavin:** Yahan to koi nai hai….par mujhe koi awaz to sunai di thi…

 **Bulbul:** {A bit relaxed as Viren was not there by now] De…Dekha maine to phle hi bola tha…billi hogi….

 **Kavin:** {Again looked around for last time then closed the door} Hmm…chlo koi baat nai…tum ise band hi rakha karo..,…

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to act normal} G…bhaiya…

 **Kavin:** Acha ab chlo….kakki ne dinner bna diya hai…ao chlo….

 **Bulbul:** G bhai ap chlo…m coming….

 **Kavin:** Ok…jldi ana…{Smiles and taps at her cheeks at which Bulbul too smiles and noddes after that he moved out of her room while she hurriedly moved in balcony to check for Viren but could not find him either…and again Kavin called her} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {In a loud voice} Coming …..{Then she too moved downstairs where Kavin was waiting for her at dinning}

 **Here…Outside the home…**

 **Viren:** {who was hanging himself just below the balcony to hide} Phew! Aj to tu bach gaya Beta Viren….{Then he climbed downcarefully and moved to his home…}

 **Next Day…**

 _As in evening Kavin had to go on Viren's promotion party…..he after getting ready for party moved to Bulbul's room and saw her studying….he instructed her to lock the door and to sleep on time…..then the moment his car drove towards its destination Bulbul took out her top and lower as she beneath it was wearing top and shorts as was already ready for going out of home…_

 _ **Viren's Home…**_

 _It was asmall get together cum CID team was busy enjoying music , cuisine, decors and chitchatting.._

 **ACP Sir:** {To Viren} Congrates young man…

 **Viren:** Thanku so much sir.

 **Pankaj:** {In his most funny and ususal style} Sir..main na zra reporter k style mein puchta hun…."Han to btaiye sir…Sr. cop bnke ap kya feel kar rhe hain!?"

 **Viren:** {Smiles}Mujhe esa feel ho raha hai jaise ap sab ki duayein mujhe lagi aur mujhe ek pyari si CID Family mil gai…Jismein Dad jaise Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir hain…Bade bhai jaise Abhijt aur Daya sir hain…ek best friend kio trh Kavin hain… Aur Purvi,Shreya aur Tarika k roop mein itni pyari behnein hain….Aur {Looking at rest team} Aur ap jaisi itne ache dost..

 **Shreya:** Awwwww! We love you too Viren sir….{And Shreya and Purvi moved towards him and he side hugs both}

 **Tarika:** {Complaining manner} Aur main! {Viren smiles and signals her to join and she joins the sweet hug and others witnessing the cute moment}

 **Freedy:** { Smiling softly } Sir apne to emotional kar diya…{And rubs his moist eyes}

 **Daya:** {Moved to freedy and side hugged him} Arey Freedy naraz kyu hote ho yar! Hum hain na!

 **Freedy:** {Smiles} Offcourse sir…

 **Kavin:** {To Acp sir} Sir kitna acha lag raha hai na! Viren ki promotion party k bahane hi sahi…par hum sab kitne dino baad ese eksath ikatha hue hain..

 **Abhijt:** Han Kavin so to hainm…nai to {Looks at Tarika} Khoon aur khooniyo k piche bhagne k chakkar mein ek dusre se baat krne ka time bhi nai mil pata…

 **:** {Noticed it} Vo isliye k log tumari trh nai hote k kam k bich mein bhi apna matlab nikalna jante hon…{Tarika smiles as Abhijit's expressions change  & everyone laughs at this}

 **Abhijt:** Sir mera matlab to tha ki….

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** Dekhiye bhaisahb main ache se janta hu k tumara kya matlab tha…

 **Abhijt:** { Murmers} Ye Salunkhe sahb bhi na bs kabab mein haddi bnte rhte hain..huh!

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** {Heard him and placed his both hands on his waist} Kiunki vo mera kam hai..{ At which all laughs again}

 _Suddenly they heard some noices & then saw a girl wearing salwar suit …with barid and prandi in her hair…and a veil on her face..only her lips and her long jhumkas were visible…._

 **Girl:** Kithe hai…mera Viren kithe hai!

 **Sachin:** Ek min..ek min…madam ap hain kaun aur yahan!

 **Girl:** O ji..main hu Kiran…Kiran kaur shergill…aur main yahan us ladke nu milne ayi hun jisko main pyar kardi hun…kithe hai vo!?

 **Pankaj:** Dekhiye madam ap shayd galat address pe a gayi hain…

 **Kiran:** O ji hatto tusi…{And pushed Pankaj with which he almost lost his balance} Main bilkul sahi pate te ayi hun. Tusi eh dasso kya ye Viren ka ghar nai hai! [All were surprised]

 **Abhijt:** Han ye ghar to Viren ka hi hai par ap aur Viren!

 **Kiran:** Hanji bhaisahb vo kya hai na k mere bauji aur bebe ne mere liye Viren ko chuna tha par maine usko bina mile hi nah kar diya ..par kuch din phlan usne meri jaan bachai to main uske pyar mein par gai….par kya gayi ji dub hi gai han….

 _Duo and others give surprised expressions making their lips "O" Shaped in shock…..While Viren totally stunned…_

 **Viren:** Sir! Main nai janta ye ladki kaun hai! Ye ladki jhooth bhool rahi hai….

 **Kiran:** {Moved to him} Hye rabba ek tan main tenu yahan miln vaste ayi hun aur tum ho k menu pehchante hi nai ho…han! {And holds his hands}

 **Viren:** {Stunned but trying to remove his hands from hers} Dekho ya to tumhe koi galt fehmi hui hai ya tum jhooth bol rahi ho…

 **Kiran:** {Moved to Acp sir …n mock cry} Uncle ji ap to mere bauji jaise ho…aphi bato,, ap to vade {Bade} ho..duniya dekhi hai tusi,, tusi hi dasso kya main jhooth bol rahi hun! Nai ap dasso kya lagta hai ki main jhooth bol rahi han!

 **Acp sir:** {Ist looks at Viren's worried expressions then keeps his hand on her head} Dekho beta main ye to ni khta kit um galat ho par shayd tum jis Viren ki baat kar rhi ho vo koi aur Viren hai…..

 **Kiran:** Nai uncle ji main sach bol rhi han..ye { Then moved towards Viren} Aur tum! Tum kya menu nai jante! Dekho aj main sabke samne tujhe kndi hun " **I LOVE YOU"** {All were shocked while most being Viren} Hanji nai suna tune to fir sunlo **…"I LOVE YOU VIREN"**

 **Viren:** Arey par! {At which she lifted her veil a little so that her face is visible only to himafter which he got even more shocked} Tum!

" **Yes guys this Kiran is none other than Bulbul'**

 **Bulbul:** {Winks] Hanji main!

 **Kavin:** Viren ! Tum jante ho ise!

 **Viren:** Han..nai…I mean yes yes actually ise kuch din phle gundo se bachaya tha ….tbse ye pagal {And gets a fiery glare from Bulbul} I mean ye piche par gai..{Bulbul gave him a look to which he makes a puppy face requesting her to keep quiet which go noticed by none  & in signal requested her to leave at which she smiled evilly & and noddes in no..and Viren gets scared as he didn't knew what she was upto now}

 **Bulbul:** {Supressed her smile looking at his scared expressions and moved to Kavin} Dekho Veerji ap mere bhra {Bhai } jaise ho. Ap hi btao k main galt kithe hun! Bolo!

 **Kavin:** {Looks at Viren and smiles as he thought she might be his " **JAAN"** and was trying to hide his laughter looking at his expressions} Han Viren, She's ab to ye sabit bhi ho gya hai..

 **Viren:** {Murmers} Sabit to bahut kuch ho chukka hai salle sahb. Het bhagwan maine kyu ye musibat mol li!

 **Bulbul:** Dekha aplogo ne ab kaise muh se ek shabd nai nikal riha..Ab maine to apne pyar da izhar kar diya ab isse kahiye mujhe jwab de…

 _All eyes looked at Viren who seemed to be in a big problem. Bulbul while standing behind Kavin signalled Viren that if he would not reply her then she'll open her veil in front of everyone & he will be caught at which Viren got more scared & and gave a __**"Mar Gaya"**_ _look._

 **Viren's Pov:** Beta Viren ye musibat aj tujhe chorne nai vali. Yan toh usko I love u ka reply kar ya aj u'r finished.

 **Bulbul:** Hanji! Kis soch mein dub gye tum!?

 **Viren:** {Loudly and trying to be normal} Fine..par iske baad tum chali jaogi…{As his tone was loud she gave him a fiery look at which he in signal request her  & sayz plz at which Bulbul finally agrees and noddes} **"I LOVE YOU TOO"**

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Eh hoi na gal… {Then to CID Team} Acha ji apsabko mera vada sara thankw. Ab main chalti hun…bebe mera intzar kar rhi hoegi. Acha ji. Satsriakal. {Then moves out giving Viren a winning smile}

 **Viren:** {Sighs} Phew! Thank God…

 **Freedy:** Hey bhagwan! Sir ye kya tha! mera matlab hai ki kya ladki thi…

 **Pankaj:** Han sir mujhe to laga tha k mujhe kha hi jaygi..{At which all laughs}

 **Viren:** {Murmers} Ladki nai tufan thi jo asani se tal gai..vrna aj pta nai kya ho jata.

 **Daya:** Viren! Kya bhai tumari to female following hi itni hai! {At which all laughs while Viren too gave a light smile}

 _After a while party was over and all moved back to their respective homes. Kavin too reached home. But Bulbul was still outside her home. As Kavin opened the door with his keys,, Bulbul hurriedly entered from back door and moved towards her room in his presence but while going unnoticed by Kavin. Then Kavin locked the door and was going to his room but thought to check weather Bulbul is still awake or slept. Hearing his footsteps heading towards her room she got scared as she was still in that punjaban look and when he held the knob of her room's door she hurriedly lied on her bed & took a blanket. When Kavin thought that she's slept he smiled & Closed the door & moved to his room. Here she opened her eyes & saw that Kavin had left, she gave a winning smile to herself after changing up she too slept with a sweet smile on her face._

 _ **A/n:- So guys how was it! I hope I made u LOL ;) ;)**_

 _ **And guyz maine hindi Punjabi vale dialogues jaan bujh k mix kiye so that jinko punjabi nai bhi ati they could understand as well….sorry if it was inconvenient…**_

 _ **I Know kuch zada hi long update ho gya..but I hope zada bore ni kiya maine…**_

 _ **Roo di..i hope maine apki Virenul ko lekr complain dur krdi hogi …Khihikhi…..**_

 _ **And others thanks for ur precious time…**_

 _ **Hope to see u soon**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_

 _ **Thankw**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter -3**

 _ **A/N:-Hi guys…her m again with next instalment of the story….but before I proceed I would like to thank few ppl…**_

 _ **Sania313:**_ _ **M glad sweety that u find this story interesting….thnks for ur review**_ __

 _ **Dayavineet's Girl:**_ _ **I hope I did justice to your complain..hehe…abhi to picture baki hai mere dost….anywayz thanks didz for ur sweet review**_ __

 _ **Simple:**_ _ **Hihii…very well said…par abhi to dekhna ye "AAFAT KI PURIYA" Kya kya karti hai….stay tuned baby**_ __

 _ **Teki Jyothi:**_ _ **Thanks sweetu for ur review…n main kya karu tumara bhai hai hi inna darpok…khikhi….anywayz here is nxt chapter**_ __

 _ **Krazyy Kavin fan:**_ _ **Kavin ko kab pata chalega! Pta chlega bhi ya nai.! Lets find out together..I hope u like this chappy too…Thanks for ur precious review…**_ __

 _ **And other**_ _ **guests and silent readers**_ _ **thanks for staying tuned…**_ __

 **Now further….**

 _Kavin was waiting outside medical college when a beautiful girl wearing Kurti and churidar came to him having a sweet smile on her lips._

 **Kavin:** Arey yar kab se wait kar raha hun…kitna late krti ho tum simple!

 **Simple:** Sorry baba, vo kya hai na last lecture thoda lamba chla gya aj.

 **Kavin:** Ek to aj itni mushkil se training se chutti mili,,, socha hum aj ka din sath bitaynge par tum ho ki….  
 **Simple:** Kavin sorri na baba,, sach mein vo lecture bahut important tha nai to bich lecture se bhi uth k a jati…Ok baba lo {Pulls her ears and smiles cutely} Sorry sweetu.

 **Kavin:** {Could not help smiling} tum na hmesha mujhe mana leti ho….High school se hi tum esi ho…

 **Simple:** Han aur tum bhi…tumari best friend thi tbse lekr tumari girlfriend bnne tak main to tumari rag rag se vakif ho chuki hun…{Smiles}

 **Kavin:** Oko ..ok …ab chlo jldi baitho vrna movie miss ho gai to tum mujhepe hi chillaogi..

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Ok baba chalo. {Sheshe sits behind Kavin on his bike and he drove towards Pvr}

 **Kavin:** Simple…tum mujhse naraz ho kya!

 **Simple:** {Confused} Nai toh…kiu!

 **Kavin:** Toh fir hmein dekh ke koi nai keh skta that we're a couple.

 **Simple:** Kiu! Esa kiu bol rahe ho!

 **Kavin:** {Points towards another couple who was going on another bike} Vo dekho,, koi bhi dur se dekh kar bta sakta hai k dono mein kitna pyar hai..{Then pretending to be sad} aur hmein dekho zra… huh! Esa kuch nai lagta..

 **Simple:** Arey par { Then she looked at that couple and understood why he was saying so..she smiled hugged him tightly from behind}Han to ab to hum bhi couple lag rahe hain na!

 **Kavin:** {smiles naughtily} Bilkul bilkul..Hmse badhiya pair hai koi! Koi bhi kahega k we're the best.

 **Simple:** {Smiles and noddes her her} Tum nai sudhroge na…

 **Kavin:** {Held her one hand kissed on it and then again continues with driving} uhuh….Jab tak tum sath ho tabtak Kavin khannabsudher jaye! Esa ho skta hai kya!

 _Then both after watching movie spent a quality time together and at last it was time for dinner,,.. but simple demanded dinner at dhabba besides a restraunt bcz she did not wanted much people around her to which he aggried…. They were having their dinner …simple feeding him with her hands and Kavin doing his nautanki's and making her smile…Kavin saw that a lady's wallet who was passing from near them fell down…he picked that wallet and clled her…._

 **Kavin:** Anty! Anty apka wallet….

 **Lady:** {Checked her purse and saw her wallet missing..she smiles  & takes her wallet from him} Thankw beta …mujhe to pta hi nai chla k ye kab gir gaya…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} That's ok anty..{Then looks at Simple who was having a sweet smile on her face}

 **Lady:** { Too looks at Simple} Badi nasib vali ho beta jo iske jaisa pati mila tumhe…

 **Simple:** Nai nai anty… hamari shadi nai hui hai…

 **Lady:** Oh…m sorry beta..

 **Kavin:** {In his usual naughty tone} Par anty apka ashirwad raha to dilwale dulhaniya le hi jaynge {And winks at Simple while lady smiles}

 **Lady:** {Smiling} Han han bilkul…

 **Simple:** {Teasing him} Arey anty is pagal se kaun shadi krega!

 **Lady:** { Kavin smiles but lady in serious tone} Na beta na….Sandhya k waqt esa vaisa kuch ni bolte…kya pta kab tumari baat sach ho jay..{Simple gets worried while Kavin tries to make her smile}

 **Kavin:** Arey chill Simple . Esa kuch ni hoga,,,vaise bhi tujhe sirf main hi jhel sakta hun. Kiu anty sahi kaha na! {Lady smiles and noddes and after giving them blessings left from there while Kavin was making her smile…he came out of trance with a warm touch on his hand}

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya! { A little loud} Bhaiyaaaa! Kahan kho gye the ap!Breakfast kijiye thanda ho raha hai..

 **Kavin:** {Tries to be normal} Han han….Tum bhi jldi se breakfast krlo fir tumhe college bhi to drop krna hai mujhe…

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} Acha bhaiya….amm….vo na mujhe apko btana tha k aj extra tuitions hain to main ate waqt late ho jaungi.

 **Kavin:** Firse extra tuitions!

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to be normal} G..g…bhaiya vo kya hai na k mera kuch syllabus piche chut gya hai…aur fir apto jante ho medical study kitni tough hai..to bs isiliye…..

 **Kavin:** Acha acha thik hai…but be on time…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles excitedly} Definitely bhaiya…{Then smiles to herself thinking over something}

 _Then after breakfast & dropping her at college …he headed towards beaureau…After a full day of hectic schedule Team finally after being successful in solving one more case was now busy in doing paperwork and completing files….Everyone was involved in doing his piece of work when someone's phone was ringing continuously….._

 **Sachin:** Viren sir apka call a raha hai shayad…

 **Viren:** Han…bs dekhta hun..{While involed in his work,,,he took out phone out of his pocket without looking at caller ID…but the time he was about look at caller Id …the call hung up so he placed his phone on the table…without looking at phone and again got involved in his work]

 **Kavin:** {Moved to Viren with a file in his hand} Viren,,ye jo Sudha murder case ka main culprit hai….uske details mein…..

 **Viren:** {Kavin had not yet completed yet when he interrupted}Don't worry Kavin m almost done with the details…..m sending u on ur computer…..

 **Kavin:** {Smiles }Thanks… {Again Viren's phone rang and it flashed "JAAN" on it and this time again it was read by Kavin….} Viren! Tumari Jaan ka call a rha hai kbse….Why don't u pick it up!?

 **Viren:** Kavin vo…actually {Ruffling his hairs } Aj use milna tha mujhe pr…is file k chakkar mein…

 **Kavin:** Hmm…to ye baat hai..{Viren noddes cutely} to bhaisab ye kam to almost ho hi chukka hai …to ab jao…she must be waiting….{In a teasing tone}

 **Viren:** {Thinking} Waah sale sahb waah! Tum duniya k phle aise bhai ho jo apni behn k boyfriend ko apni behn se milne jane k liye keh rhe ho…{Smiles }

 **Kavin:** O bhai! Kya ! Kahan kho gye! Jana hai tumhe yan nai!

 **Viren:** Han jana to hai…par….

 **Kavin:** I know I know…but u don't worry yahan main sambhal lunga….bs vo details…

 **Viren:** {Send a file from his pc to Kavin's} Done….

 **Kavin:** Great…now you go…

 **Viren:** Thanks Yar…M leaving now nai to mujhe kacha chaba jaygi…thanks again…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles}Welcome {And pats softly on his arm}

 _Viren then drives hurriedly to the spot where Bulbul was already waiting for him…..It was a loneny placed with beautiful scenery and greenery all around…..Bulbul was sitting on a slab throwing stones in the pond….Viren could easily guess that she's mad at him for coming late…._

 **Viren:** {Looking at sky} Hey bhagwan plz aj bacha lena….age le bilkul late ni hunga…{Then takes a deep breath and slowly slowly moves to her and hugs her from behind}Hi jaan….m really sorry that m late…

 **Bulbul:** {But she was angry ..she didn't replyed and threw another stone in pond}

 **Viren:** Acha baba sorry na….{Then came and sits beside her and pulls his ears} M sorry…lo kan pakarta hun…Vo kya hai na k ek case…..

 **Bulbul:** {Now stood up and burst out} Ek case a gaya aur us chakkar mein late ho gya….ya vo muzrim bahut chalak tha to badi mushkil se hath mein aya…yan …han…yan….fir Acp uncle ne koi kam de diya hoga….to niakl nai paye….A hi rhe the but Mumbai's traffic you know….fir gadi ka tayar puncher ho gya…. Ya aj kuch naya excuse laye the! {Viren was mum and listenting everything like a guilty child} Hadd hoti hai Viren kisi baat ki…. Tum har baar yahi krte ho….har baar ka tamasha hai ye… case ,,criminals, Duty … aur main! Mera no. kab ata hai insab mein! Sabke baad..ab bhi agar koi call aya to tum abhi mujhe chorke firse chle jaoge…par mere itne calls! Vo to tumne uthaye hi nai…tumare liye main important hu ya tumari sadi hui job!

 **Viren:** Sorry na baba….u know k meri job kaisi hai aur fir meri job sadi hui nai hai..i love it…{Bulbul gares him…he pretends to be scared} I…i….i mean I love u a lot….but job apni jagah hai aur hmara pyar apni jagah… u know how much I love u…{Bulbul turns to leave when he holds her hand } Dekho ese gussa mat ho mujhse vrna …Salle sahib k samne se utha k le jaunga….aur vo bhi rok nai paynge mujhe…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles but suppresses it and turns} Acha! Hai itni himmat! Usdin to party mein dekhkar kitna darr gye the…ek I love u too to bola nai gya aur itni badi batein….

 **Viren:** {In a funny and pretending way} Arey pyar kiya to darna kay! Aur aj to itna daring kam karke aya hun…{And pulls her down and she falls on slab with a thud….both sitting in opposite directions but facing each other}

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Esa kya kia tumne zra batana…

 **Viren:** {Hugs him while sitting crossing his both arms around her and looks at her} Vo ye k Kavin ne mujhe khud tumse milne bheja…

 **Bulbul:** { Surprized} Kya! But how….!

 **Viren:** { Smiles} Relax sweetheart… actually {And explains her everything} Samjhi meri "JAAN" {smiles and pulls her closer and kisses at her cheek}

 **Bulbul:** { takes her face away smiling} Tabhi main sochun ….tum aur bhaiya se..i mean bhaiya ne khud tumhe kaise….

 **Viren:** Han to kaise bhi dekho..ab Kavin ne mujhe khud hi to bheja,..{Again smiles and pulls her close kisses at her cheeks}

 **Bulbul:** {taking her face away} Kuch bhi han!

 **Viren:** Par mujhe ek baat samjh nai ati Kavin k bare mein! {ulls her close and again kisses er cheek}

 **Bulbul:** Kya! {N again takes her face away}

 **Viren:** Yahi ki unko Shai aur pyar se itni chirr kyu hai! Maine kai baar notice kiya hai..he does't like it..{A pulls and kiss at her cheek}

 **Bulbul:** {Again taking her facec away} Han…pta nai..i mean vo shayd hmesha se ese nai the…par kuch to zarur baat hai…ab usdin kakki ne baat ki unki shadi k bare mein to chirr gaye the bhaiya…

 **Viren:** {Again pills and kisses her cheek}Hmmm to phle ye pta krna pdega k vo ese kiu react krte hain…unko pyar mein yakin dilwana padega…Tum janti ho kisi ese insaan ko jo jinse vo sare secrets share krte hon..jisse hmein kuch pta chal ske!

 **Bulbul:** {Now taking her face away} Nai…esa to koi nai par kuch saal phle tak unki ek best friend hoti thi…par ab vo dono shayd contact mein nai hain…bhaiya ne bhi unka koi khaas zikar nai kiya uske baad…{As he by now had again pulled her and pecked another kiss on her cheeks…but seemed like thinking something so she was sitting like that only and asks} Kya hua kya soch rahe ho!

 **Viren:** {Now Bulbul takes her face away} Bs yahi k agar ek baar unko pyar pe qakin ho jay…aur unki shadi ho jay toh….

 **Bulbul:** Toh!

 **Viren:** {Naughtily} Tabhi to mera no. ayaga….ab kitna wait kraynge salle sahb!

 **Bulbul:** Acha bachu! Wait to krni padegi aur tum jaise fattu ko abhi bhaiya se baat bhi krni hai…{Pinches him on stomach and runs away}

 **Viren:** Ahhh! Bulbul ki bachi…{Smiles and runs behind her}

Viren chases her and holds her hand pulls her closer…

 **TUMHE APNA BANANE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI, KAB SE HAI**

Bulbul turns and looks in his eyes

 **MUJHE AADAT BANA LO IK BURI**

 **KEHNA YE TUMSE HAI**

Viren takes his face closer to hers pecks a kiss on her cheeks

 **TUMHE APNA BANANE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

She turns to go but he held her and starts kissing her ear lobes and neck and she shivers by touch of his lips…..

 **JISM KE SAMANDER MEIN**

 **IK LEHAR JO THEHARI HAI**

 **USME THODI HARQAT HONE DO**

He make her turn towards himself and looks lovingly in her eyes….

 **SHAYARI SUNATI IIN DO NASHEELI ANKHON KO**

 **MUJHKO PAAS AAKE PADHNE DO**

Rain starts and She held his face and let him kiss her neck

 **ISHQ KI KHWAHISHON MEIN**

 **BHEEG LO BAARISHON MEIN …..AAO NA….**

He cups her face and rubs his nose with hers while she smiles….

 **TUMHE PAAKAR NA KHONE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

He picks her up from waist and she first extends her both arms in air then keeps them on his shoulders and looks in his eyes..

 **MUJHE NAZRON MEIN RAKH LO TUM KAHIN**

 **KEHNA YE TUMSE HAI**

He slowly slowly takes her down and make her stand on ground….after which she she removes his jacket and runs away pushing him back…

 **TUMHE APNA BANANE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

She then moves towards him and unbutton his shirt and kisses on his chest….

 **HMM..ROKNA NAI MUJHKO**

 **ZIDD PE AA GAI HUN MAIN**

 **ISS QADAR DIWANAPAN CHADHA**

His hands moving at her back and tries to kiss at her lips but first she turns her face….

 **DEKHO NA YAHAN AAKE**

 **MERA HAAL KAISA HAI**

 **TOOT KE ABHI TAK NA JUDA**

She smiles and then looks at him and takes her face close to his and takes her finger from his forehead to his lips to which he tries to bite…..

 **AB SAMBHALNA NAHIN HAI**

 **JO BHI HAI VO SAHI HAI…AAO NA..**

He first kisses at her closed eyes then cheeks….

 **TUMHE KHUD SE MILAANE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

Both give a seductive look to each other and he pulls her closer now attacking her lips and his hands moving at her back ..she too responds positively …her hands too moving in his hair

 **MUJHE REHNE DO APNE PAAS HI**

 **KEHNA YE TUM SE HAI**

He smiled under the kiss and made his kiss more passionate like he never wanted her to go while she digs her nails in his back….

 **TUMHE APNA BANANE KA JUNOON**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

 **SAR PE HAI,KAB SE HAI**

 _After a while they broke for some air…. Then they spent a quality time together and then it was time to move back home….then they move towards Bulbul's home….But she made him stop the car a little away from her home….._

 **Bulbul:** Bs bs…yahin rok do…yahan se main khud chali jaungi nai to bhaiya ne dekh liya na to…!{Viren smiles looking at her she noticed and asks} Kya hua!

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Thanks aj k liye…

 **Bulbul:** {Blushes} Ok bye…Good night…{And holds the door lock to open the door of the car…}

 **Viren:** { Holds her arm and says innocently and cutely} Mat jao na! Plz kuch der aur ruk jao…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his cute pleading….she side hugs him and softly taps on his chest} Main kahan ja rahi hu! Main tu hmesha yahi hun…tumare dil mein…Par ab jana to hoga hi na!

 **Viren:** {Smiles and holds her hand and kisses it} I LOVE U….{And pecks a soft kiss on her forehead}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and pecks a kiss on his cheeks} I LOVE YOU TOO {After that biding him good night she came home and found Kavin waiting for her..he seemed worried….}Hi bhaiya…

 **Kavin:** {Looks at her and moves towards her and cupps her face } Bubu…tu a gai bacha! Mujhe bahut fiqar ho rahi thi….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and keeps her hands on his hands } Relax bhaiya …m ok…apko btaya than a maine k aj extra tuitions k liye jana tha mujhe….

 **Kavin:** Han par! Bhai hut era…fiqar to hogi hi na!

 **Bulbul:** Acha bahiya relax..ab main hun na apke samne….{While moving towards kitchen and opens the refrigrator} Anyway zap btao…how was ur day!

 **Kavin:** It was great…Like…

 **Bulbul:** {After drinking water from bottle then speaks} Like always….{ Both laughs}

 **Kavin:** Tu bata how was ur day!

 **Bulbul:** {Dreaming} It was great!

 **Kavin:** {Then looking at his phone} Arey yar!

 **Bulbul:** {Coming towards him} Kya hua bahiya!

 **Kavin:** Kuch nai mujhe ek important call krna hai par phone ki battery dead ho gai…..Apna phone dena zara….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Ye lijiye…..

 **Kavin:** {dialed a no' but what came fashing on screen made him utterly surprised..his eyes were not believing on what he was looking at…..He called her name while she had turned to go to her Room….}Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {She turned towards him smiling unknowing of anything}G bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** {still surprised and Showed her the phone screen} Kya hai ye!

 _Bulbul's expressions changes to worried ones and her eyes wide opened…she first looks at her brother's face and then at phone screen….._

 **A/N:- So guys this time I stop here….**

 **So what did Kavin saw and made him so surprised!?**

 **What was the reason of Bulbul's worried expression!?**

 **And how was Kavimple {Kavin-Simple} and Virenul {Viren-Bulbul} Part…!? Hope u both like it simple n Roo di…. :***

 **And Rest of readers if any ….thanks for keeping patience**

 **Catch you next time…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Lv ya**

 **Tc**

 **Plz review if u liked**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter- 4**_

 _ **A/N:-Hi guys….here comes next part of the story…but first thanks to all who reviewd…**_

 _ **DAYAVINEET'S GIRL:-**_ _ **M glad u liked both couples's part….anyway ab apka guess sahi hai ya nai….lets find out…..thanks for reviewing**_

 _ **Teki Jyoti:**_ _ **Hihi ab kya karein ! lets see kya hoga ab…**_

 _ **Krazyy Kavin Fan:**_ _ **Yes dear u're right..that dhabba scene is from "Tere Bin" only…I just modified it a little….i hope u didn't mind…sholly if i did so ….well lets see if ur guess is right or wrong….Thanks for reviewing sweety**_

 _ **Sania313:**_ _ **Honey ab kuch to Kavin ne esa dekha hi hai…lets see kya!Thanks for ur sweet review**_

_**Simple:**_ _ **Thanks baby for reviewing…yeah m scared right now but why lets see what Kavin bhaiya saw in my phone…..Vaise u to know…hihi ;)**_

 _ **Happy reading…**_

 _ **Recap:**_ Bulbul's expressions changes to worried ones and her eyes wide opened when Kavin asked her something showing her the phone screen….…she first looks at her brother's face and then at phone screen…..

 **Now further….**

 **Kavin:** Bulbul kya hai ye! {Showing her the phone screen where Viren's no. when he dialed showed **"Viren "** written on it with a pic of **"Bulbul kissing at Viren's cheek"** …..was flashing as his caller ID}

 **Bulbul:** {Scared} Bha…bhaiya vo…!

 **Kavin:** {Now loudly} Kya hai ye sab! Han!

 **Bulbul:** {Shivers at loud pitch of her brother and her eyes became moist} Bhaiya vo …main …vo!

 **Kavin:** Kya ye vo han! Kab se chal raha hai ye sab! Bolo jwab do….

 **Bulbul:** M … m sorry bahiya….vo humlog apko btane hi vale the….

 **Kavin:** {Fuming in anger} Humlog! Aur kab btane vale the han! Agar aj mujhe tumare phone se use call krne ki zarurat na padti to mujhe to pata hi nai chalta shayd kabhi k mere pith piche meri hi behn aur mera hi dost ek sath…

 **Bulbul:** {Though scared but steps forward and holds his hands with her trembling hands }M sorry bhaiya….maine apko nai btaya ye sab…but bhaiya we really do love each other alot…..

 **Kavin:** {jerks her hands in anger} Pyar! Tum janti hi kya ho pyar k bare mein! Ismein sirf dard aur taklif k ilawa kuch nai milta…Aur tum! {Moves forward to her at which she again shivers out of fear} Tumse mujhe ye umeed hargiz nai thi….{Then turns } Aur vo Viren use to main chorunga nai…uski himmat kaise hui! Aj tak main samajh hi nai paya k uski **"JAAN"** aur koi nai meri hi Bubu…! {Then turns to her} Aur tum! Vo extra classes …special tuitions….vo sab….ek jhooth tha na! {then held her from her shoulders} tu toh meri behn hai na! tu toh sari batein share krti hai na mujhse..toh ye baat! {then shakes her in anger holding her arms} kaise ! Bulbul kaise!

 **Bulbul:** {While crying} M sorry bhaiya…

 **Kavin:** Kya sorry han kya! {She again shivers and she pushes her back..then he turns and keeps his one hand on his waist and another on his forehead} Glti meri hi hai….sab glti meri hai…Bubu ye bubu vo….Mer hi di freedom ka tum njayaz fayzda utha rhi thi….

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes in no} Nai bhaiya plz esa mat kahiye….

 **Kavin:** {Turns to her and moves forward at which she gets scared again} Toh kya kahun! Tujhe toh main! {And picks his hand to slap her at which she gets scared and closed her eyes..but he controlled himself n took his hand down…and shattered the nearby things at which she gets more scared of his anger}

 **Bulbul:** {Scared but trying to stop him} Bhaiya…bhaiya plz stop it…plz calm down….

 **Kavin:** {Looks at her with fiery eyes full of anger} Just shut up Bulbul! Just shut up! Aur vo Viren …use toh main chorunga nai…..

 **Bulbul:** {Crying}Nai Bhaiya ap use kuch nai kahenge…uski…uski koi glti nai hai….vo to bs mujhe chahta hai..

 **Kavin:** Tu chup kar Bulbul kal ki bachi aj chahat ki badi badi batein krne lagi hai! Tujhe to main baad mein ekhta hun…par Viren! He has to pay for it….{And leaves home in anger}

 **Bulbul:** {Watches him going from there as she didn't had guts to stop him…..she was scared and crying….suddenly something striked her mind…she picked up her phone which Kavin threw on couch….she saw Viren was on call…in that silence she could hear him ]

 **Viren:** Hello…Hello! Bulbul! Hello! Kavin! Are u there! Hello!

 **Bulbul:** {Placed her phone near her ears and speaks gathering some strength} He….helloo…Viren! Vo bhaiya…

 **Viren:** Han vo main sab sun chukka hun…..Par tum fiqar mat karo kuch nai hoga….

 **Bulbul:** Nai Viren tum jante nai ho…bhaiya abhi bahut gusse mein ghar se gaye hain….Mujhe….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…..

 **Viren:** Bulbul relax…..kuch nai hoga…ab jab Kavin sachai jaan chukka hai to main usse baat krunga…

 **Bulbul:** Nai ….Tum…tum esa kuch mat krna….tum….han…tum ek kam karo plz chutti lekar kahin chle jao kuch waqt k liye….bhaiya k samne bhi mat ana…..{Crying} Main tumhe khona nai chahti…..plz tum is mamale k thanda hone tak Bhaiya se dur rhna….

 **Viren:** Bulbul ye tum kaisi batein kar rahi ho! Esa kuch nai hoga jaisa tum soch rahi ho…aur fir bhagna aur chipna kayar logon ka kam hai jinhone kuch galat kiya ho…..aur tum janti ho k na main kayar hun aur na hi maine koi galti ki hai…maine sirf tumse pyar kiya hai….sacha pyar….aur mera pyar…hmara pyar galat nai hai…

 **Bulbul:** Nai Viren ye sab batein bhaiya nai samjhenge….tum plz meri baat manlo….Is waqt bahiya bahut gusse mein hain …kahin vo tumhe kuch…..

 **Viren:** Bulbul dekho kuch nai hoga…main Kavin se baat krunga and m sure vo maan jayga…Plz samjhne ki koshish karo…..

 **Bulbul:** Tum kyu nai samjh rahe Viren…Mujhe lekar bhaiya bahut emotional hain….aur is waqt vo bahut gusse mein hain…{Speaks in a single breath} mujhse juri koi baat ho to nothing can calm him down…..ek baar jb school mein kisi ldke ne mujhe hurt kiya to bhaiya ne uska bahut bura haal kiya tha…tum samjhte kyu nai Viren he's not gonna leave you….{Then in pleadind tone} plz meri baat maan jao…

 **Viren:** {trying to calm her} Nai Bulbul esa kuch nai hoga….main baat krunga Kavin se…

" **Tumse baat to main krunga" Viren heard a voice from behind…..**

 **Viren:** Kavin!

 **Kavin:** {Moved to him fuming in anger and held him from collars} Main to tujhe apna dost samjhta tha par tu to asteen ka samp nikla…Teri himmat kaise hui meri hi behn k sath….tujhe to main chorunga nai…{And slaps him bcz of that Viren lost his balance and fell down and his phone too feel down from his hand}

 **Bulbul:** {Who heard all this on phone got worried} Hello….Viren! Tum thik to ho! {But as she didn't got the reply from other side she cut the call and reached Viren's place as soon as possible and saw Kavin beating Viren and Viren just trying to defend him not hitting back Kavin}

 **Viren:** Kavin plz listen to me yar…maine tujhe koi dhokha nai diya….maine kuch galat nai kiya….main to Bulbul se pyar krta hun bahut pyar….{At which Kavin hits him again}

 **Kavin:** Shut up! Just shut up…agar meri Bulbul ka nam bhi liya apni zuban se to tujhe yahin mar dalunga…{And hits him again}

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to stop her brother and defending her love} Bhaiya plz stop it…..leave him …plz chor dijiye use…..

 **Kavin:** {Pushes her aside} Tu hatt ja yahan se Bulbul….aj tak jis ladki ne apne bhai se kuch nai chipaya tha sirf aur sirf iski vjh se usne mujhse jhooth bola…ise to main chorunga nai…. {Then again turns to Viren to hit him but Bulbul came in between trying to save Viren} Bulbul!{Looks at her with surprised exressions that she never even argued him back and today she was standing in front of him defending another man….} Bulbul tu hatt ja samne se…..{But as she didn't did so}….Bulbul!...{She put her gaze down but still standing in fron of his brother ..Kavin smiles sarcastiacally in anger} Thik hai….Fine…Tu yahi chahti hai to yahi sahi par aj tujhe ek faisla krna hoga….{Bulbul looks at him with confused expressions} Bahut badi ho gayi hai na tu….khud faisle lene lag gayi hai…to aj tujhe Viren ya mujhmein se kisi ek ko chunna hoga! Ab tu khud faisla krle tujhe tera bhai chahiye yan ye Viren…

 **Bulbul:** {Who till now was shattered by what Kavin asked her }Bhaiya…plz listen to me …bhaiya!…{But till then Kavin had left,..tears rolling her cheeks….she turned and looked at Viren and notice some bruises on his face and he was holding his arm too which seemed affected}Tum thik to ho na! {N tries to examine his injuries} M sorry bhaiya ne tumpe hath uthaya…

 **Viren:** Koi baat nai ….. Uska gussa main samjh skta hun..tum…{trying to hide his pain as his arm seemed hurt and bruises were sore} tum jao abhi uske paas… he needs u…..

 **Bulbul:** Par tum!

 **Viren:** M fine..par abhi Kavin gusse mein hai kahin vo gusse mein kuch kar na le….tum jao….i'll be fine…

 _Bulbul noddes as she knew he was right …her brother needs her more at the moment…she asking him to take care left his place and returned back home…Kavin was in his room angry and frustrated and had locked himself in his room….Bulbul composed herself and gathered some strength and knocked his door…_

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya! Plz open the door…mujhe apse kuch baat krni hai..

 **Kavin:** {Opens the door and hugs her} I knew it…I knew it k meri Bubu mujhse bahut payar krti hai …apne bhai ko tu kabhi akela nahi choragi…main janta tha tu mujhe…apne bhai ko hi chunegi…{Then cups her face} Tu mera guroor hain Bulbul aur tumne mujhe chunn k ye sabit kar diya k meri Bubu mujhe kitna chahti hai….

 **Bulbul:** {Was looking at him with shocked as he himself presumed that she choose him and not her love} Bhaiya main to ye kehne ayi thi k {looks at his keen gaze which was eagerly waiting for her answer..she again geathers some strength to speak} Bhaiya apne mom dad k guzrne k baad se mujhe itna pyar diya…kabhi unki kami mehsoos nai hone di,…meri har choti se choti khwahish puri ki to kya aj! Aj ek baar aur meri khwahish!

 **Kavin:** Oh to tum ye kehne ayi ho…{Smiles sarcastically} Mujhe laga meri Bulbul ne apne bhai ko chunna…

 **Bulbul:** {Pleading } Plz bahiya maan jaiye na…ap to use jante hi ho…vo bahut acha ladka hai mujhse bahut pyar krta hai…mujhe hmesha khush rakhega….plz bhaiya..{And holds his hands}

 **Kavin:** {Angrily}Bulbul leave me…

 **Bulbul:** {pleading with moist eyes she speaks again} Plz bhaiya….

 **Kavin:** {jerks her hands} Bulbul….Maine jo kehna tha keh chukka…agar tujhe vo Viren chaiye to ja par yaad rakhna fir tu bhul jana k tera koi bahi bhi hai…{Turns to hide his tears as he does not want his sister to go through same pain which once he had experienced…..as according to him Love is nothing but an endless lifetime pain}

 **Bulbul:** Par bhaiya meri baat to suniye!

 **Kavin:** Bulbul just leave right now…mujhe is bare mein ab koi behas nai krni….Leave….{Loudly} Nowww…

 _Bulbul shivers at her place and left…..while tears rolling down Kavin's cheeks as he was feeling bad that he hurted her sister whom he loved the most but he did so for her own sake….and cries while looking at his parent's frame…..Here…Bulbul too came to her room threw herself on her bed and burst out crying hugging a cusion….that night passed very slowly for all three of them esp. for Kavin…_

 **Next Morning….**

 **Bulbul:** {Came downstairs and saw Kavin reading a newspaper while kakki preparing the breakfast…she tries to behave normal} Good morning bhaiya….

 **Kavin:** {Folds the newspaper…} Kakki…main beureau jar aha hun….bhul gya tha k kuch important kam hai… abhi yaad aya….

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya plz khana to khakr jaiye….

 **Kavin:** {Without looking at her ….and turns to kakki} Kakki mujhe bhookh nai hai…main baad mein khalunga…{And leaves}

 **Bulbul:** {Knew he was doing so as is still mad at her…she rushed behind him}Bhaiya plz meri baat suniye…{As he didn't replyed she blocks his way}

 **Kavin:** {Without making an eye contact} Bulbul mera rasta choro….

 **Bulbul:** {Like a stubborn child} Nai….jabtak ap meri baat nai sunoge I won't…{Kavin tries to side her with his arm but Bulbul was not going to leave his way } Bhaiya plz mujhse ese naraz mat hoiye…main apki narazgi she nai sakti…{But he didn't replyed rather he was trying to hide his pain} Thik hai bhaiya ap mere aur Viren k rishte ko lekar naraz ho na! I promise main use koi rishta koi vasta nai rakhungi….{Weeping} Main ….main bhul jaungi use…..Bcz I choose u bhaiya…

 **Kavin:** {Shocked} Bulbul ye tum kya sach keh rhi ho!

 **Bulbul:** Han bhaiya….i choose u…mere liye apse badhke aur koi nai hai…m sorry k maine apka dil dukhaya…but not anymore…{She rubs her tears} Main Viren ko…..Viren ko bhul…{Fresh tears moistened her eyes} bas ap mujhse naraz mat ho…

 **Kavin:** {Hugs her} Mujhe pta tha Bubu…k mere pyar aur meri parvarish mein koi kami nahi hai…Tera bhai hu,,,hmesha tera bhala hi chahta hu…

 **Bulbul:** {While in hug} I know bhaiya….{Till now both in tears}

 **Kavin:** {Kissed at her forehead} I love u bacha…

 **Bulbul:** Me too bhaiya..{And smiles in tears}

 **Kavin:** {Cups her face and rubs her tears with his thumb} Ab mujhe meri guriya ki ankhon mein koi ansu nai chahiye…

 **Bulbul:** [smiles and Noddes ] Phle ap ander chaliye…breakfast kijiye phle….

 **Kavin:** Nai bulbul vo ACP sir ne bulaya hai to main chalta hun…Tum jao nashta kro…Bye…

 _While leaving he saw her sad face so he returned and hurrirdly had his juice while she smiled….then bidding her bye patts on her cheeks and leaves for beaureu….After a while Bulbul thinking something makes a call…_

 **Bulbul:** Hello….main tumse milna chahti hun…..abhi…

 _ **A/N:-So this was it for this time….Hope u liked it…**_

 _ **So guys what do you think What is going to happen now!?**_

 _ **Will Virenul be apart now or Bulbul lied to Kavin!?**_

 _ **Will Kavin now be behaving normal with Viren or will still be angry at him!?**_

 _ **Whom did Bulbul called in the last!?**_

 _ **Thinko thinko {Wink}**_

 _ **To know more stay tuned..see u nxt time…..**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_

 _ **Thankw**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

 **A/N:-Hi guys…Thanks for encouraging for this story…thanks a lot…**

 **DayaVineet's girl:** **Hnji di ur guess was right….n about ur second guess lets see if u're right or wrong…but thanks for the review** **love ya didz**

 **Teki Jyothi:** **I know bby its getting emotional..but khte hain na jo bhi hota hai ….so….just keep that hope …. Lv ya baby…n thanks for review.**

 **Krazzy Kavin Fan:** **Yes sweety ur guess was right n m ok…I just thought k apko bura na laga ho….anywayz u're one of the reviewer jiska review really matters bcz as u're a Kavin fan and m writing with Kavin's characher for the first time so I need to be loyal with Kavin fans ….i hope m doing justice with his role ..am i..or not! Hihihi…anyway thanks for the review**

 **Simple:** **Ab kya karu bby rona to ayga hi na…bhaiya ne shart hi aisi rakhi hai…ab Bhaiya ko to bol diya but kya karun! But this chapter will get u my answer…Enjoy… Thanks for reviewing… Luv ya**

 **Sania 313:** **Yes honey u were right** **n about whom she called in the last…here comes ur answer…anyways..thanks for ur review**

 **Recap:** After everything was normal between both the siblings,Kavin left for beaureu while Bulbul made a call to some one to meet….

 **Now further….**

 _Bulbul drove to a place where a person was eagerly waiting for her after receiving a call from her…when she reached there…the person moved to her anxiously and hugged her….It was Viren…_

 **Viren:** Tum thik to ho na jaan! Sab thik hai na! Kavin maan gaya na! vo samjh gya na hmare pyar ko!{He was so anxious that he spoke in a single breath and when he didn't got any reply while separating from her saw tears rolling down her eyes…he cupped her face} Bulbul! Tum ro kyu rahi ho ! Sab thik to hai na! Kuch to bolo na Jaan…

 **Bulbul:** {Removing grip of his hands from her face} Viren! Tumhe mujhe bhulna hoga…

 **Viren:** {Was schoked and stood at his place} Kya! Ye tum!

 **Bulbul:** Han Viren…..Dekho mujhe galat mat samjhna….{Place her hand on his cheek} I LOVE YOU….par hmare 2 sallon ka pyar mere bhaiya k 20 sallon k pyar k samne kuch bhi nai hai….

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN YEH BYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 **Viren:** Bulbul! Ye tum kya keh rahi ho! {Then steps back} Nai esa nai ho sakta..{Then steps further and held her from shoulders } Bulbul tum janti ho na mai tumare bina nai reh sakta to tum kyu ese!

 **IK LADKA AUR IK LADKI KI YE KAHANI HAI NAYI**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 **Bulbul:** Plz Viren! Samajhne ki koshish kro….

 **Viren:** Dekho tum …tum isliye esa keh rahi ho na k Kavin nai manaa…par main ussey baat krunga main mnaunga use….Par mujhe ese chorke mat jao main mar jaunga tumare bina..{Now he too was crying}

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 **IK DUJE SE HUE JUDA JAB IK DUJE K LIYE BANE**

 **Bulbul:** {keeps her hand on his lips} Plz esa mat kaho…

 **Viren:** Toh fir kyu esi batein kar rahi ho! Plz don't leave me like this… _I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH_ ..

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 **Bulbul:** {Cups his face} Dekho Viren sabka pyar parvaan chade esa zaruri to nai….Har love story ki happy ending to zaruri nai…. _I LOVE YOU_ and that is what matters for me…and I will love you till my last breath…

 **TUMSE DIL JO LAGAYA TOH JAHAN MAINE PAAYA**

 **KABHI SOCHA NA THA YUN MEELON DOOR HOGA SAYA**

 **Viren:** Toh tumne faisla kar liya hai! Aur mere bare mein ek baar bhi nai socha!

 **KYUN KHUDA TUNE MUJHE AISA KHWAAB DIKHAYA**

 **JAB HAQIQAT MEIN USEY TODNA THA**

 **Bulbul** : Aur tumhe kayalagta hai ye mere liye asan hai!

 **Viren:** Toh fir kyu! {But didn't got any reply from her just silent tears that were rolling down her cheeks} Thik hai toh tum mera faisla bhi sun lo..agar meri life mein tum nai toh koi aur bhi nai… {She looked at him} Main tumara intzar krunga hmesha … sari zindgi…umar bhar…

 **IK DUJE SE HUYE JUDA JAB EK DUJE K LIYE BANE**

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 _Both in tears …and Bulbul hugged him as tight as she could …shedding tears as it was the last time she was with him…Rain too begins like God too was crying on the separation of a pure_ _ **LOVE BOND…**_

 **Viren:** { kissed at her forehead and again hugged her….}I'll be waiting for you….

 **Bulbul:** {She could not utter anything and speaks gathering some strength} Mujhe jana hoga …

 **Viren:** {Not willing to let her go} Plz thodi der aur…

 **Bulbul:** Nai Viren kuch der aur ruki to khudko rok nai paungi…..{Separates from hug and turns to go}

 **HAR EHSAAS MEIN TU HAI**

 **HAR IK YAAD MEIN TERA AFSAANA**

 **Viren:** {Held her arm and crying} Nai main nai jane dunga…{Again speaks innocently} _Mat jao na plz kuch der aur ruk jao.._

 **Bulbul:** {Hugs him} _Main kahan ja rahi hun..main to hmesha yahin hun {Taps softly on his chest} Tumare dil mein…Par ab to jana hoga na…_

 **DO LAFZON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 **Viren:** _{Held her hand and kissed at it softly..and with tears in his eyes}_ _ **I LOVE YOU..**_

 **Bulbul:** _{Smiles in tears and pecks a kiss on his cheeks}_ _ **I LOVE YOU TOO**_..

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZON MEIN YE BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 _Then she turns to leave…But he held her wrist without saying anything,….his silence was pleading her not to leave but she knew if she even looked at him now it would be difficult for her to leave…she somehow managed to remove her hand from his grip without looking back and moved from there..Both drenched in rain and tears rolling their eyes…Bulbul moved towards her car…hoped in and burst out crying …..Here Viren fell down on his knees crying badly…_

 **IK DUJE SE HUE JUDA JAB IK DUJE K LIYE BANEY**

 **TERI MERI MERI TERI PREM KAHANI HAI MUSHKIL**

 **DO LAFZON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 _Rest of the day spent in a blur….When Kavin came home that evening Bulbul behaved normally but Kavin could easily recoganize from her Red swelled that she must had cried….After dinner he was going in his room when he saw that door was still open…he moved to close it but saw Bulbul sitting on swing in the lawn…he moved to her and sat beside her.._

 **Kavin:** Bulbul! {But she didn't replyed as was lost somewhere…he kept his hand on her shoulder and again called her name} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {coming out of trance} Arey bahiya ap! Ap kab aye!

 **Kavin:** Abhi { Then twirling her nose} Jb meri Bubu kahin khoi hui thi….{She smiled lightly}

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya main apko kuch…kuch batana chahti hun…

 **Kavin:** Han han bolo na…

 **Bulbul:** Vo main aj apke beaureu jane k baad Viren se milne gai thi {Kavin looked at her in shock as she promised him to leave Viren then how she went to meet him but his xpressions changed as she continued} Ek akhri baar…..usey ye btane k hmare pyar ka koi future nai hai….kiunki apka pyar mere liye usse kai guna zada mayne rakhta hai….{her eyes became moist but continued with a light smile on her face} Aur bahiya…yakin maniye….Humdono mein esa kabhi kuch nai hua k mujhe apne bhai se nazrein milane mein sharam aye…kiunki vo jitna pyar mujhse krta hai ussey kai guna zada respect krta hai apki….{Kavin was listening her very calmly and amazed that how much Viren respects him..Bulbul speaks with moist eyes and light smile} Aur pta hai aj usney mujhse kya kaha! Us pagal ne kaha k vo sari zindgi mera itzar krega ye jante hue bhi k uska ye intzar humdono k maut k baad hi khatm hoga…{Kavin felt pinched as he could not see his sister like that but he tried to act normal} Main janti hun bhaiya in sab baton ka ab koi matlab nai par main apko btana chahti thi sab tanki apko meri life ki baki baton k sath is baat ka bhi pta ho…{Then after a pause as she knew she could not hold her tears any more…she smiled and speaks} Acha bhaiya…bahut raat ho chuki hai…ab apko bhi aram krna chaiye….Good night…

 **Kavin:** {smiled and Patts her cheeks} Good night bacha…{Then she moved inside and he just watched her going inside home…his eyes were too moist…he speaks to himself} Main janta hun behna tu kis dard se gurz rahi hai…par isi main teri bhalai hai…kyunki main nai chahta k kabhi jis dard se main guzr chukka hun use tujhe bhi guzrna pade…..

 **Flashback…**

 _One day Simple cals Kavin to meet him at the same cafe they use to meet….Kavin enters the café sand saw her waiting for him…he hugged her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her head_

 **Kavin:** Sorry baba m late…{While taking a place opposite to her}

 **Simple:** That's ok ..it doesn't matter now k tum late ao ha na ao…

 **Kavin:** {Confused } Simple ye tum kya bol rahi ho!

 **Simple:** Han Kavin main sahi keh rahi hun…me ab aur is relationship mein nahi jee sakti….Ab hum sath nai reh sakte…

 **Kavin:** {his face grew worried} Simple ye tum kya! Kyu! What are u talking about! Dekho agar koi tention hai to mujhe btao….main zarur kuch karunga….

 **Simple:** Nai Kavin koi problem nai hai…I just want breakup… tum samjhte kyu nai…Main nai rehna chahti tumare sath….bs tum chale jao….

 **Kavin:** {with moist eyes as shattered by her words} Simple tum kyu acahnak ese …dekho mujhe koi galati hui hai to I M SORRY …but ye sab!

 **Simple:** {Now irritated} Achanak nai hai Kavin kafi der se ye baat mann mein chal rahi thi,…dekho hmare raste alag hain…tum ek officer k nam pe ek khooni ho jo muzrimon ko marta hai aur main ek doctor hun…chahe muzrim ho ya koi aam insan sabki life bachana mera kam hai…tum marna jante ho aur main bachana… hmari rahein kabhi ek nahi ho skti…

 **Kavin:** {Though shoked by her words but kept his hand on hers} Nai Simple esa nai hai…aur fir agar kisi mujrim ko main marun bhi to use kai massom janon ko bhi to bacha pata hun….fir hmari rahein alag kaise hui bhala!

 **Simple:** {Stands up} Leave it na Kavin….aur agar main tumari baat maan bhi lun to bhi…mujhe ek aisa life partner chahiye jo jo mujhe waqt de ske…tum toh beaureau mein aur criminals ko chase krne mein busy rahoge…aur main! Bs sara din tumara wait krti rahun! Aur fir jaisi tumari job hai kabhi tumhe kuch ho gaya toh! Mujhe mera future secure chahiye na k har din tumhe khone k darr k sath …..aur tum apni job nai choroge I know…to main tumhe chorti hun….

 **Kavin:** {Was totally shocked and shattered..he gethers some strength} M sorry miss simple…oh sorry…Dr. Simple…main nai janta tha k tum mere sath esa…..and m sorry maine tumara itna waqt zaya kiya….Main nai janta tha Dr. Sahiba k doctors ilaj krne k ilawa ese ghav bhi dete hain….{But she didn't replyed nor looked at him} Thik hai…..if you want this only….Apko apki zindgi Mubarak Dr. Sahiba… Main ab kabhi apko apni shakal nai dikhaunga k apko koi taklif ho….Anywayz…ALL THE BEST FOR YOUR SECURE FUTURE…..{and he steps to leave from there but turned back and speaks} Plz ek request hai tumse …kabhi kisi ko esa jhakham mat dena k zindgi bhar vo bhar nap aye..{And leves from there}

 **Flashback Ends….**

 _Kavin entering his room thinking about Simple…._

 **SARA DIN BEET JAYE SARI RAAT JAGAYE**

 **BAS KHYAL TUMARA LAMHA LAMHA TADPAYE**

 _Viren Crying and looking at Bulbul's frame in his hand smearing it…._

 **YE TADAP KEH RAHI HAI MIT JAYE FAASLE YE TERE MERE DARMIYAN JO HAI SAARE**

 **IK DUJE SE HUE JUDA JAB IK DUJE K LIYE BANE**

 _Kavin sits on bed thinking how Simple left him without his fault….he though hates hates her but still he could not forget her…_

 **TERI MERI BAATOON KA HAR LAMHA SAB SE ANJAANA**

 **DO LAFZOON MEIN YEH BAYAN NA HO PAAYE**

 _Bulbul too thinking about Viren…all the sweet moments she spent with him but now she has to live with remembering those moments only…_

 **HAR EHSAAS MEIN TU HAI**

 **HAR IK YAAD MEIN TERA AFSAANA**

 **DO LAFZON MEIN YEH BAYAAN NA HO PAAYE**

 _Three of them were thinking about their incomplete love stories…. Crying and pleading God to reverse the time ….the time where they were happy with their partners….where they were happy being together with them… That night was very hard for them but they slept with an acceptance that they had to live life like that only….._

 _ **A/N: So this is it for this time…Hope u liked…**_

 _ **I know some of u are ready to kiil me for this sad and emotional plot..haina Roo di {Playing innocent ;) } hihi..Sholly but it was the plot's demand….**_

 _ **So ppl…are three of them going to live like that only!?**_

 _ **What about Simple! Is she happy now ?How could she ditch Kavin like that!?**_

 _ **So this was it for Virenul!?**_

 _ **To know more…Stay Tuned…..**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_

 _ **Thankw**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:Hi ppl m here Again….**

 **Vineet's girl: Sholly na didz {Puppy face} Hope u like this chappy….Thanks fol review :[**

 **Simple & Sania 313: Thanks for reviewing girlz **

**Teki Jyothi: Sholly bby is baar bhi itna hi type kar payi but I'll try to make it log..Lv ya …Thanks for reviewing ..**

 **And thanks others readers too …**

 **Now Further…**

 _Now a days Kavin was avoiding Viren because though he knew that he's no longer with his sister still as being an elder brother of Bulbul he could not forgive Viren …Now Viren too remained silent not lively as before…even he gets irritated easily on Pankaj's and freedy's jokes…this sudden behavior was very surprising for team…on being asked by Daya-Abhijt and Acp sir he gave some excuse but didn't tell them anything so they asked Kavin about it as he was the closest friend of Viren but he too told them that he knew nothing…Kavin and Viren now only talk when most neccessery during the case…At home too Days were now passing like never before though Bulbul trying her best to act normal in front of his brother….But now he could feel her going life less….just college and library….no hangouts with friends no stubbornness for anything…..in college too Monty once did shrarat with her but she replyed coldly which amazed everyone at college….Dean was too shocked but he thought she might had started taking her studies seriously…Kavin though felt pinched for his sister but he knew he was doing that for her sake only bcz he loved her a lot…Days were passing like that until one day….._

 **CID Beaureau…..**

 _Acp sir called Kavin and Viren in his cabin…._

 **Kavin:** Yes sir apne bulaya!

 **Acp sir:** Han bahut zaruri kam hai…

 **Kavin:** yes sir boliye!

 **Acp sir:** Main seedha HQ se a raha hun….us Chitrole ne firs ek mission diya hai hmari team ko….Main Abhijt –Daya ko bhejta par ek to hmare ongoing case mein inki lead zaruri hai upper se us Chitrole ne bola hai k undono ko na bheja jay to mission complete nai hoga aur challenge kiya….Pta nai kya chahta hai ye hmse…..and now I want both of u to be on this mission bcz undono k baad agar itna important mission koi pura kar sakta hai toh vo tum dono ho…my best cops after ur Abhijt and Daya sir…{Both boys smiles lightly} I hope I can relay on u both…

 **Kavin:** Definitely sir….but hum dono!

 **Acp sir:** Kyu! Is there any problem!

 **Kavin:** [looks at Viren and thinks for a moment} No sir….but if u say I can go alone….u can trust me

 **Acp sir:** Offcouse Kavin I trust you but is mission pe do officers bheje jane ka order hai…..

 **Kavin:** Ok sir…n I promise this mission will be a success…

 **Acp sir:** {Forwarding a file to them} Here's the file….ismein tumlogo ko sab details mil jaygi…. I hope you both won't let me down…

 **Viren:** Definely sir…we'll give u positive result…

 **Acp sir:** Great! Aur han tumlogo ko kal hi niklna hoga….All the best boys…

 **Kavin/Viren:** Thank you sir

 _After coming out of Acp sir's cabin….Kavin talks to Viren…_

 **Kavin:** Viren dekho main nai chahta k hmare personal issues hmare mission k bich mein aye…isliye hmara team work mission k dauran bilkul pehle jaisa hona chahiye…

 **Viren:** I understand Kavin….and don't worry meri vjh se is mission me koi preshani ni aygi…..

 **Kavin:** {Smiles lightly} Thankyou so much….{Then they discuss about the case}

 **Same Day…Evening time….**

 _Kavin was packing his stuff when Bulbul came to him…_

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya ap kahin ja rahe ho!

 **Kavin:** Han Bubu…vo ek mission pe jar aha hun…Vaise to Acp sir Abhijt sir aur Daya sir ko bhejte but unki yahan zada zarurat hai aur kafi important mission hai toh vo hum dono ko bhej rahe hain…..

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Hum dono!

 **Kavin:** Han vo Vi….{Then realizes} Han vo bs kal subh niklna hai..fir jldi sona hai…

 **Bulbul:** Han vo Kakki ne dinner ready kar diya hai….ap a jaiye niche…{After a while he came down and found her waiting for him…then he sat down for Dinner..} Bhaiya apne bataya nai apke sath ja kaun raha hai!

 **Kavin:** Han vo do officers ki zarurat hai na is mission k liye…to isliye….

 **Bulbul:** {Innocently} Bahut Zaruri mission hi hoga jo Acp uncle ne Abhijt aur Daya bhaiya k baad apko chuna….Ap plz sambhal k….

 **Kavin:** {Know she was worried for him so to make the situation light} Arey! All the best bolne k bjaye tu bhai ko dara rahi hai! {shows mock anger at which Bulbul smiles widely}

 **Bulbul:** Meri best wishes to hmesha apke sath hain….

 **Kavin:** {pretending} Arey bs bs pagli Rulaygi kya! Acha ab khana khao tum…fir mujhe bhi jldi sona hai…kal mission k liye niklna bhi to hai…

 **Bulbul:** G bhaiya…..{After dinner ..biding good night to each other they moved to their respective rooms and drifted in sleep….}

 **Next Morning….**

 _Kavin woke up early because he had an early morning flight he after getting ready came to Bulbul's room to atleast see her sleeping but when he entered the room he saw her already ready….He was amazed…_

 **Bulbul:** Arey bhaiya you ready! {And hugs him} Good morning…

 **Kavin:** {Hugs her and place a kiss on her head} Good morning bacha….Kya baat hai! Itni jldi kaise uth gayi!

 **Bulbul:** {Separating from hug} G bhaiya…aj apki early morning flight hai na to I thought k apko airport tak see off kar dun…to chlein!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Acha chalo….{Then turns to move and then realizes that Viren will be going with him..so he thought for a while and speaks} Ammm….Bubu bache main kya bol raha tha k tumhe ane ki kya zarurat hai! Tum…tum rhne do na….

 **Bulbul:** Plz bhaiya ane dijiye na mujhe….{Her expressions becoming sad} ap aj ja rhe ho aur fir kab tak aoge kuch nai pata aur jab tak ap a nai jate mujhe….mujhe tention rehti hai .. {Then looks at him} Aur fir apko aur apke sath jane vale officer ko good luck hi to wish krna chahti hun….what's the big deal!

 **Kavin:** {Pretending} Acha acha to ye baat hai! Seedha kaho na k tumhe apne bhai ki kabliyat pe bharosa nai hai…..isliye dekhna chahti ho k mere sath kaunsa officer ja raha hai mission pe…..

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to make herself clear} Nai nai bhiya…mera vo matlab nai tha….i was just saying…

 **Kavin:** Tu rehne de beta tera bahi hu teri rag rag se wakif hun..Mujhe himmat dene k bjaye tu to mera confidence low kr rhi hai…kaisi behn ho yar tum!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his nautanki…..and noddes in no} Bhaiya ap bhi na! {Both laughs} Ok fine…nai aungi ok! {Then again hugs him as she was worried for him bcz of his mission…} Bhaiya plz take care of urself….

 **Kavin:** {now relaxed a bit and smiles} Don't worry behna main bs palak jhapke hi vapis a jaunga…hmm!{Bulbul noddes}

 _Then suddenly door bell rings….Bulbul goes and checks to find Pankaj on the door…._

 **Pankaj:** {Yawning} Hi Bulbul

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Hi…

 **Pankaj:** Sir hain na abhi!

 **Bulbul:** Han bs nikl hi rahe the bhaiya abhi…

 **Pankaj:** {Entering} Thank God…time pe a gya…{Then to Kavin} Good morning sir….

 **Kavin:** Morning Pankaj…tum yahan!

 **Pankaj:** {Forwarding a file to him} Sir Viren sir ne bola ap ek baar firse ye file check krlo tanki Mission pe pahunchne se phle vo apse is mission k bare mein final discussion kr lenge….. aur han sir vo Air port pe hi apka wait kr rhe hain to apse vo vahin milenge…

 _Listening this Bulbul gets shocked that Viren was going with his brother…she looks at Kavin who hides his gaze as by noe she understood why he was not allowing her to come with him to the air port…..Her eyes became moist but she blinked them to hide it and then try to behave normal…._

 **Kavin:** {Thinking} Ye Pankaj bhi na sab gadbad kar diya…{Then looks at Bulbul who acted normal so he became relaxed a little}

 **Pankaj:** Sir! Chlein!

 **Kavin:** Han..han chlo…..

 **Bulbul:** {Side hugs him} Bye bhaiya…Plz come back soon..i'll miss u

 **Kavin:** {Peks a kiss on her forehead} I'll miss u too….

 _Then biding him bye he moved with Pankaj who drove towards airport….where Viren was waiting for for Kavin….He was looking at Bulbul's pic in his phone….It was her pic he clicked during one of their meeting but when she was not aware of it…her wide smile ..her face reflecting happiness and life….the reason of his life…Whenever he had to go on any mission she use to meet him and wish him good luck but today…neither she came to meet him nor even wished him…..He was lost in his own thoughts when He came out of trance on Kavin's Voice..he hurriedly hid his phone ….After that their flight took off and landed them on their destination….After reaching there…it took theem a few days to reach the kidnapped girls by a group of criminals carrying on racket of selling the girlz…Once they reached there They were successful in sending girls out of the hideout of criminals safely but one girl who was tied in another room was still there….Kavin encountering criminals when reached that girl he was shocked to find her there tied with ropes and blood oozing from many places of her body…_

 _ **A/N: This is it for this time…Hope I didn't bored u much….**_

 _ **So how was this part!**_

 _ **And who's that girl whom Kavin found in that hide out!**_

 _ **Catch u ppl in nxt update**_

 _ **See ya….**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter -7**

 **A/N:-Hi guys m back again with next update and this time a long one..hope u'll like it…and before we proceed…..thanks to all reviewers and guests and to silent readers too….**

 **Recap** : Kavin and Viren goes on a mission…there they ended in successeding to save kidnapped girls from goons but while saving a girl and untying her ropes…Kavin was surprised to see her there in that condition….

 **Now Further…**

 _Kavin while untying that girl's ropes saw her and was surprised to find her there….She was none other than Simple…She too was surprised to see him there….Kavin was as still angry with her so he just concentrated on untying her ropes while she was just continuously looking at him blankly…..He untied her ropes but didn't even looked at her but was just trying to save her and doing his duty….His this behavior though pinched her but she knew she herself was responsible for it….Till then Viren too came to that side firing on goons…._

 **Viren:** Kavin tum inhe{pointing at Simple} yaha se safely bahar lekr jao..main yahan samhal lunga….

 **Kavin:** {Firing at a goon} Nai Viren tum jao ise yaha se …..

 **Viren:** {Knocking down a goon} Plz Kavin just go…..{Till then a goon from another corner shot Kavin that hit him on his shoulder….Kavin shot that goon dead..while Viren and Simple got worried for him} Kavin..u're hurt…plz apdono jao yaha se…I'll handle them…

 **Kavin:** {holding his shoulder with another hand} Nai Viren ..m ok…bs goli chu k nikal gai….tum…tum plz jldi se ise yaha se le jao…

 **Simple:** {Worried} Plz Kavin chaliye yaha se u're hurt and its bleeding….

 **Kavin:** {In a taunting tone} Isse kahin bade ghav khaye hain maine…ye to hlki si kharoch hai…..{that made Simple to give a guilty look} M ok…tum jao…Viren tumhe bahar safely pahuncha dega…..just leave…

 _While this convo was going a goon fired his gun that shot Kavin on his chest bcz of which his balance got disturbed and he was about to fall when Viren held him and shot that goon with 3-4 bullets…._

 **Kavin:** Ahhhhh! {And was breathing heavily}

 **Simple:** {Crying} Kavin!

 **Viren:** {Worried and tensed} Kavin! Tumhe kuch nai hoga dost…tum plz apni ankhein khuli rakhna….ankhein band mat krna….

 _While Kavin was breathing with difficulty….Viren picked him in his arms and hurriedly came out of the building and drove fastly to the hospital while…rest of their junior officers arrested the rest of goons ….As Simple was working in same hospital and other surgeon was not available….She was left with no choice but to operate on Kavin herself…She was scared and worried for Kavin….Viren requested her to save his buddies life on any cost…She promised him to do her best and went inside OT….As the bullet piercing Kavin's dermis {Skin} hit him near his heart….so he bleeded heavily and needed blood immediately…..But by chance the blood bottles avalaible were all usede but still he needed blood so Viren gave his blood as his blood was of universal donor group….After that when operation was still going on Bulbul felt something weird….she called Kavin but as his phone was on silent and was with Viren …..so no reply from other side as Viren in that tention didn't noticed the calls…then something stricked him and he called Bulbul…but she thought Viren was calling her just like that so she didn't picked his called at last he messeged her that Kavin is hurt and she need to pick the call..She within a seconds called Viren who told her that Kavin is shot and his operation was going on…..She became worried and and after asking the place and hospital's name she cut the call….and rush towards airport…Here Simple came out of OT…._

 **Viren:** {Worried} Dr. Kaisa hai mera dost! Vo thik to hai na! Ghabrane vali koi baat to nai hai na!

 **Simple:** {in trembling tone} Officer…humne bahut koshish ki…par goli dil k bahut karib lagi hai…aur hmari lakh koshisho k baad bhi uski halat bahut kharab hai….uske paas waqt bahut kam hai…ab to koi chamatkar hi…{but couldn't complete her sentence as till now she was crying}

 **Viren:** {Tears escaping from his eyes too} Nai esa nai ho skta…ap jhooth bol rahi hain…..mera dost bahut bahadur hai….use kuch nai hoga kuch nai….

 **Simple:** {Sat on floor with a thud…tears rolling down her eyes too} nai…is baar nai…ek baar use kho chuki hu bhagwan….ab dobara nai kho sakti….. **"Mera Kavin"** mujhe lauta do bhagwan lauta do….{This thing though surprised Viren but he didn't had courage to ask anything that time…}

 **After some hours...**

 _Viren was sitting outside ICU while Simple was praying in a small temple built in hospital primeses….Bulbul reached there…and asked Viren about her brother while he told her about Kavin's condition and Bulbul rushed in ICU to meet her brother….She was shattered for once watching her brother on oxygen mak and other life saving support equipments…..she gathered some courage and moved to her brother..She looked at him…tears rolling down her cheeks…._

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya…..Ye sab kya ho gya! …Ap…..plz uth jaiye na…..apko ese dekhkr meri jaan nikli ja rahi hai….plz bhaiya uthiye na….{Rubbing her tears but fresh tears again rolling down her cheeks….} Mom dad to kabse mujhe akely chor k ja chuke hain…..agar apne bhi mujhe yun akela chor diya to main to bilkul anath ho jaungi….. Main apko khona nai chahti…plz wake up…. I promise main kabhi koi zidd nai krungi kabhi preshan nai karungi aur rkshabandhan pe bhi kisi gift ki zidd nai krungi plz ap jldi se thik ho jaiye….i don't wanna loose you….. {Till then unnoticed by her Viren too came inside and kept his hand on her shoulder to console her…but she turned to him and gave him a tight slap…and yells on him} Tum gye the na bhaiya k sath! To kya kar rhe the us waqt jab mere bhaiya ki ye halt ho rahi thi! {Held him from his collars} Kyu nai bachaya bhaiya ko us gun shot se han! Dost mante ho na inhe…bahut respect krte ho inki to kaha thi vo respect jab bhaiya ese!...

 **Viren:** {Didn't replyed first as he knew she was in a great pain but then spoke} Bulbul maine bahut koshish ki thi k Kavin ko us bullet se bacha pau par…

 **Bulbul:** {Interuppted} Just shut up ok! I don't wanna hear anything …isse phle k main apna apa kho du just leave….{Then she turned and held her brothers hand and sat beside him on a stool while he left the room..}

 _Simple saw Kavin like that…and tears again made way out of her eyes…._

 **BHEEGI BHEEGI SADKON PE MAIN ,TERA INTZAR KARUN**

 **DHEERE DHEERE DIL KI ZAMEEN KO ,TERE HI NAAM KARUN**

 **KHUDKO MAIN YUN KHO DUN ,KE PHIR NA KABHI PAAUN**

 _Simple goes in flashback and reminded how her family pressurized her to leave Kavin bcz he was a cop and they wanted to secure her future by marrying her with some business man or someone doing a secure job and not always being in risk of loosing his life…._

 **HAULE HAULE ZINDGI KO,AB TERE HAWALE KARUN**

 **TERE KAREEB JO HONE LAGI HOON,TO TOOTE SAARE BHARAM RE**

 **SANAM RE SANAM RE TU MERA SANAM HUA RE**

 **KARAM RE KARAM RE TERA MUJHPE KARAM HUA RE**

 _She reminded how she tried to convince her parents that she'll be happy with him only…but she didn't succeed in convincing them and how she ended up acting rude with Kavin in that coffee shop._

 **BAADLON KI TARAH HI TOH**

 **TUNE MUJHPE KIYA SAAYA HAI**

 **BARISHON KI TARAH HI TOH**

 **TUNE MUJHKO YUN BHIGOYA HAI**

 _She reminded how her life changed after that…though she left Kavin but she couldn't forget him plus to escape from marrying another person she joined a hospital in another place….and engored herself in serving patients ….now her life was only serving her patients and made herself busy in that to escape from Kavin's memories but how in a single day her whole life turned upside down when she met him again after such a long time and now he was fighting for his life and death_

 **SANAM RE SANAM RE TU MERA SANAM HUA RE**

 **SANAM RE SANAM RE TU MERA SANAM HUA RE**

 **KARAM RE KARAM RE TERA MUJHPE KARAM HUA RE**

 _Bulbul was sitting besides Kavin on a stool holding his hand shedding silent tears when she saw fluchuations in his ECG levels and his breathing was also distorted…she became worried and called for doctor and was surprised to find Simple there but as she was more worried for Kavin she didn't payed much attention to her…After some time Simple came out and saw worried faces of Virenul…She informed them that God has listened their prayers and Kavin is stable now and now he'll be shifted in normal ward...which enlighted their faces with smile …Bulbul thanked Simple and after Kavin was shifted in normal ward….Simple came in for checking his Vitals and to give him medicines…..but Kavin got hyper and didn't allowed her to be even around him…Simple's eyes though filled with tears but she composed herself and asked the nurse to do all checkup and to give him medicines and she left from there and came to her cabin….Bulbul noticed her and after Kavin was resting in effevts of medicines..Bulbul moved to Simple's Cabin and knocked her cabin….._

 **Simple:** {Rubbed her tears and in normal tone} Come in plz.

 **Bulbul:** {Saw her red red eyes and though her gestures she could easily recognize that Simple must had cried a lot} Simple….ap thik to hain na! M sorry bhaiya ne apke ese danta…

 **Simple:** {Trying to be normal} That's Ok….is waqt he's not well shayd isiliye…But you don't worry he'll be fine soon…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} I know he will…he's under treatment of one of best doctor I know…. Vo thik hain abhi…par ap!

 **Simple:** Main! Mujhe kya hona hai! M fine {And tries to act normal}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly as she could easily tell that Simple is trying to hide something…something which is corroding her from inside …a pain which can be clearly seen in her eyes} Apko pta hai…apko jhooth nai bolna ata….

 **Simple:** Jhooth! Na…na….nai toh…{Hiding her gaze from her}

 **Bulbul:** {Softtone} Simple….main ek ladki hun aur isliye dusri ladki ka dukh aur taklif aram se pehchan sakti hun….{Simple was mum and standing with her head down…Bulbul moved to her and kept her hand on Simple's shoulder and speaks softly} Main janti hun k koi to baat hai jo apko ander hi ander preshan kiye hue hai…Aur bhaiya ka apke liye vo gussa …vo narazgi! Kuch to baat zarur hai….bcz do besties jo achanak alag hue aur jb itne salon baad mile to itni duriyan! Akhir baat kya hai Simple….U can tell me….Esa kya hua k apdono ka contact ekdum se hi chut gya! Aur to aur hmesha hsne khilkhilane vale mere bhaiya acahanak ese badal gye…kyu! Mujhe btaiye simple….kyu bhaiya apse itna naraz hain!

 **Simple:** {Almost yells while crying} Becoz he hates me….jab itna pyar krne vale insane ko pyar mein dhoka milega to vo us insane se nafrat hi krega na! {Bulbul was shocked to hear that while Viren who was about to meet Simple heard her yelling on someone and stood outside beside the door hearing the convo going inside her cabin}

 **Bulbul:** Ye ap kya!

 **Simple:** {Crying} Han Bulbul…..main aur Kavin bahut pyar krte the ek dusre se…..High school ki best friendship kab pyar mein badal gai pta hi nai chala….un dino uske training puri hone vali thi aur meri medical ki padhai….Bahut khush the hum ek sath…par hmari khushiyon ko pta nai kiski nazar lag gai…..main abhi apne gharvalo se Kavin k bare mein baat krne hi vali thi k unko najane kaha se hmare bare mein pta chal gaya….And they pressurized me to leave him bcz Kavin ki job kuch esi hai k hmesha uski jaan pe khatra bna rehta hai…aur mere parents mere liye ek achi aur secure life chahte the jo mujhe koi aur insane de skta tha… maine unhe mnane ki bahut koshish ki par…..par vo nai mane aur akhir mein mujhe mere pyar aur mere parivar mein se kisi ek ko chunna tha…. Main apne parents ki adopted daughter hun….ek bête k hote hue bhi unhone mujhe god liya meri achi se achi parvarish ki…mujhe hmesha itna pyar diya…to tum hi btao main kaise unko thukra k apne pyar ko apna sakti thi! Isliye maine Kavin k samne jaan bujh k khud ko galat dikhaya tanki vo mujhe bhul kar life mein agge badh jay…chahe mujhse nafrat hi kyu na kare ,….par apni zindgi to jiye…..par mujhe nai pta tha k mera vo kadam mere Kavin ko is kadar badal dega….

 **Bulbul:** {As by now she too had tears in her eyes…..took Simple's hands in her own hands} Ap dono ne pichle salon mein itna sab saha…itna dujh jhela…..aur ander hi ander ghute rahe aur kisi ko bataya bhi nai! Aj to mujhe pyar pe aur pyar krne valon pe aur bhi yakin ho gya hai…

 **Simple:** Kya fayda ese yakin ka ! jo pyar pura na ho paye… Aur fir sache pyar ko kabhi uski manzil mili h kya!

 **Bulbul:** {Cups her face} Milegi…..kisi aur k pyar ko na sahi par apke pyar ko milegi,,,,,{Simple looked at her with surprised expressions}…han Simple…apke pyar ko main uske mukam tak zarur pahunchaungi…I promise main sab thik krdungi…..bs mujhe thoda waqt dijiye….main apko aur bhaiya ko firse ek sath le aungi….u just have to trust me..hmm!

 _Simple noddes in tears and hugs her and shed tears as she got a nice friend in face of Bulbul and she do trust her…After that when Bulbul came out of Simple's cabin rubbing her tears she saw Viren standing outside the cabin with moist eyes and it didn't need any detective to know that he must had heard their convo….He left from there….while she sighs and after composing herself…..she moved to Kavin's ward…Kavin was awake by now…. Bulbul was cutting fruits for him when Viren entered ….._

 **Viren:** {to Kavin} Ab kaisi tabhiyat hai tumari!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} M ok….Tumne baat mani hoti to shayd main vahan bhi bach jata..{laughs}

 **Viren:** {Too smiles and noddes in no} Agar tumne meri baat mani hoti to ye sab hota hi nai…..pta hai kitan ghabra gya tha main! Anywayz…ab tum aram karo and just take care….  
 **Kavin:** {noddes} M ok …Arey han vo mission ka kya hua!

 **Viren:** Kavin halat dekho zara apni…..{But Kavin looked at him and Viren knew he won't leave the topic unless he tells him} Ok fine….Mission was a success aur bache hue gang ko pakar liya gaya hai…aur maine Acp sir ko bhi inform kar diya tha…he Congrated us and he wished u to get well soon…..

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Thanks….anywayz we'll see hum soon….tum ek kam karo hmare vapis jane ki tyari karo…

 **Bulbul:** {who was silent listener till now spoke}Bhaiya ye ap kya bol rahe ho! Abhi kuch ghanto phle apki major surgery hui hai and u need rest aur apko vapis jana hai! Travelling is still not good for u bhaiya..why don't u understand.!

 **Kavin:** Nai bubu tu samajh nai rahi hai…. hmara yaha se jana bahut zaruri hai. Main ab aur yahan nai reh sakta…

 **Viren:** She's right Kavin {Looks at Bulbul  & then compose himself & speaks } I mean abhi u need rest aur fir ACPsir ne bhi to tumhe chutti lekar aram krne ko bola hai to fir kyu tum zidd kar rhe ho jane ki!

 **Kavin:** Plz yar tum log meri baat bhi samjhne ki koshish karo..{Bulbul was about to speak something but Kavin interrupted} Ok thik hai …fine…Main Mumbai pahunch k rest krlunga but I just wanna go from for god sake…..[After a pause looks at Viren} Tum bs hmare chle ka intzam karo..

 **Simple:** {Enters} But main apko discharge nai de sakti.u're still weak aur fir travelling mein stitches can get affected..M sorry but main apke {Then realizes} I mean main apne kisi patient ki jaan ko khatre mein nai dal sakti…

 **Kavin:** {In a rude tone} Dekhiye Dr. sahiba,, u saved my life…thankyou so much for that par ab mujhe apka koi aur ehsan nai chahiye…..M ok aur rahi baat rest ki to vo main vapis ghar jane k baad kar sakta hun…{Then to Viren} Viren tum formalities dekh lo…hum aj hi jaynge….

 **Simple:** Kavin ap kyu zidd kar rahe ho….ap abhi travelling nai kar sakte..isse apki halat bigar sakti hai….

 **Kavin:** Main apse puch nai raha dr. sahiba bta raha hun…

 **Simple:** But!

 **Kavin:** Bulbul tum sara saman pack kro aur Viren tum jake formalities puri karlo…..hum aj hi nikal rhe hain..

 **Simple:** {Knew he was taking risk of his life and not staying in that hospital bcz he don't wanna even see her she composed herself} Thik hai ,, main apko Mumbai k hospital mein refer kar deti hun…ap ja sakte hain….{Then turns to leave but stops and speaks} Main abhi bhi yahi suggest krungi k ap yahi ruk k recover ho jayen…..{Then leaves}

 _Viren by now knew why Kavin wanted to leave & also that its useless to change Kavin's decision right now…so he moved out to complete all the formalities to get Kavin discharges from hospital….Here Bulbul too packed all their stuff and making an excuse moved to Simple's kavin and found her crying and sighing on his discharge papers….Bulbul assured her that though they are leaving but she will definitely do something and Kavimple will be together again…After that Kavin was brought to Mumbai's hospital where Simple had reffered his case….Though after again disturbed health of Kavin bcz of travelling…he was again made stable by the doctors but as Bulbul was still worried she Called Simple and requested her to again join the same hospital in mumbai and be with them but Simple refused as she knew Kavin won't like her presence but on continuous request of Bulbul she couldn't refuse and again joined Mumbai's hospital…but she took care of Kavin in getup of a nurse so that he could not recoganize her…but as we all now Kavin is Kavin ….that too Sr. officer of CID …..he was suspecting her as nurse but when one day he recognaized her a ring in her handand when she was leaving he caaled her name…._

 **Kavin:** Simple!

 **Simple:** {turned} G !{Then realized and gets worried}

 **Kavin:** Oh to mera shaq sahi nikla…tum mera picha karte karte yaha bhi a gai!

 **Simple:** Nai Kavin ap galat samjh rahe ho….main to bs…

 **Kavin:** {Going hyper} Main to bs kya han! Kya! {Till then Bulbul came back as she had gone to buy his medicines} Bulbul! Ye ladki yahan kya kar rahi hai….main isse aur ehsan nai chahta…ise kaho k yaha se chali jay aur kabhi mujhe apni shakl na dikhaye…

 **Bulbul:** {gets worried and Looks at Simple's worried face and moist eyes,,,,and trying to calm him down} Bhaiya plz calm down…..

 **Kavin:** No I can't ….mujhe bs ye ladki mere samne nai chahiye…aur akhir ab ye chahti kya hai mujhse! Aur kya reh gya hai baki!

 **Simple:** Kavin plz shant ho jaiye…..Apki tabiyat khrab ho jaygi…..Main….main bs chali jaungi yahase…ap plz shant ho jaiye…

 **Kavin:** Kaise shant ho jau …Tumhe dekhta hu to tumari vo kadvi batein yaad ati hai…tum bs chali jao yahan se….

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya ye ap kya bol rahe ho!

 **Kavin:** Han Bulbul main bilkul thik keh raha hun….ise kaho k chali jay yahan se aur ainda kabhi apni shakal na dikhay mujhe….

 **Simple:** {In tears} Thik hai Kavin main ja rahi hun….ap nai chahte na k main yahan! To thik h main kabhi apke samne nai aungi…pl zap shant rahiye….

 **Bulbul:** Lekin Simple!

 **Simple:** Nai Bulbul….bs rehne do….m ok…{N leaves while Kavin sits in anger and now Bulbul too gets hyper}

 **Bulbul:** {In anger} Bhaiya! Ye kya kiya apne rula diya na bechari ko..!

 **Kavin:** Tum chup raho Bulbul tum nai janti k usne mere sath kya kiya tha!

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Kya kiya tha! Yahi na k unhone apko chor diya tha! Sab janti hun main…par kya apko pta hai k us bechari ne esa kyu kiya! Kabhi janne ki koshish ki apne!

 **Kavin:** Mujhe kuch janne ki zarurat nai hai….jitna janta hun kafi hai… aur tumhe uski tarafdari krne ki koi zarurat nai hai…..

 **Bulbul:** Kiu! Kiu! Na karu tarafdari ….apko pta bhi hai unhone apke liye kitna kuch saha hai! Nai….apko kaise pata hoga ap to bs unse nafrat kar baithe ye jane bina k akhir sachahi hai kya!

 **Kavin:** Sachai!

 **Bulbul:** {Loud tone} Han sachai…unhone mujhe apko ye sach btane se mana kiya tha…aur vo yahan apni mrzi se nai ayi thi bcz vo janti thi k apko unki presence achi nai lgegi aur isse apki tabiyat aur bigar sakti hai….vo to mere lakh request krne k baad yahan ayi thi….aur aj main apko unki sachai bta k rahungi…..aur sach to ye hai k…{Then tells him everything why Simple left him and how much pain she had been through all this time….After knowing the truth Kavin had tears in his eyes}

 **Kavin:** Ye maine kya kiya! Maine apne pyar pe shaq kiya… **"Meri Simple"** ko galat samjha! Hey bhagwan ye mujhse kya ho gya…..Vo akeli itna sab sehti rahi aur maine kya kiya! Maine bhi use galat smjha! Use pta nai kya kya nai sunaya aur vo bechari chup chap sab sehti rahi…{Then rubs his tears} Nai….main apni galti sudharunga….main abhi use baat krunga…..aur mafi manguga…mujhe abhi use baat krni hogi….{He left for Simple's cabin while Bulbul moved to garden area…Kavin knocked the cabin's door ..Simple didn't gave response as she was crying and packing her stuff…He moved in and saw her collecting and packing her belongings…Then speaks in a teary voice} ….Mera ilaz pura kiye bina hi chali jaogi Dr. Sahiba….!

 **Simple:** {Heard him and looked at him} Kavin ap yahan! Apko aram krna chahiye….

 **Kavin:** Bs Simple bs….ab aur nai…{Moving towards her} Aur kitna chupogi mujhse…..apni taklif…apna dard …sab kuch Akeley jhelti rahi aur mujhe bhanak tak nai lagne di…aur main pagal tumhe hi galat samjh baitha…..{Sipmle was looking at him with surprised expressions} Han Simple….main sab jaan chukka hun….. bulbul ne mujhe sari sachai bata di aur mujhe ehsas hua k main tumare sath kitna galat krta gya….M sorry mujhe maaf krdo plz….

 **Simple:** {As by now both were in tears} Nai Kavin…plz esa mat kahiye…apki jgh agar main hoti to shayad vahi krti jo apne kiya…..M sorry maine apko itni taklif di….

 **Kavin:** {Kept is one hand on her cheeks as his left hand was tied in sling bcz of that bullet surgery} Nai Simple…..meri Simple to itni pyari hai k kabhi mujhe taklif dena to dur esa soch bhi nai sakti kiunki usne mujhse sacha pyar kiya hai…par shayd mera pyar hi!

 **Simple:** Nai Kavin….plz esa mat boliye….agar apka pyar sacha naa hota to shayd apko meri baton se taklif na hoti….ye apka pyar hi to tha jo us wajah se nafrat ban gya tha…..

 **Kavin:** Han….par ab aur nai….ab mujhe meri Simple Vapis chahiye…. Phle jaisi hasti khilkhilati …..{Simple hugged him} I love you too….

 **Simple:** {smiles in hug….} I love you…

 **Kavin:** Tum dekhna ab sab thik ho jayga…bilkul pehle jaisa…

 **Simple:** Pta nai Kavin …mujhe bahut darr lagraha hai…mere parents …vo pta nai manenge ya! Main apko dobara khona nai chahti…..

 **Kavin:** Don't worry ab hmein koi alag nai kar sakta…{And pecks a soft kiss on her forehead..while she smiles} Tum dekhna main tumare parents ko kaise bhi krke mna lunga…ek baar apna pyar kho chukka hun…ab dobara nai kho sakta…{At this Simple hugged him tight}

 **Simple:** {Trying to lighten the environment} Acha to soch chuke hain mere ghar valon se pitne k liye!

 **Kavin:** {too smiles} Ab kya krein pyar mein log kya kya nai karte hain! {pretending to be sad} Do-char chante to tumare liye kha hi sakta hun…..

 **Simple:** Acha g!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} LOVE YOU TOO...

 **Simple:** {Smiles in hug}I LOVE YOU…

 _ **A/N: Ihope u liked this longggg…..update….will try to come back soon with another long update of the chapter…**_

 _ **Anywayz…How was it!**_

 _ **How's Kavin gonna talk to Simple's parents!?**_

 _ **Will her parents accept Kavin!**_

 _ **And what about Virenul! Is something gonna happen about their relation ?!**_

 _ **To know more…Stay tuned….**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_

 _ **Thankw**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:-Hi guys..m back here….with next long installement of the story…..but before we proceed thanks to…..DAYAVINEET'S GIRL, TEKI JYOTHI, SIMPLE, SANIA 313 and other readers…n m sorry if I skipped and reviewer's name…..**

 **Recap:** Last time u saw that Kavin got injured seriously during mission and Simple has to do his surgery but his condition was worse but anyhow his life was saved and after so much drama Kavimple patched up again…happy being with each other when Kavin's misunderstanding about Simple was totally cleared….

 **Now further….**

 **CITY HOSPITAL…MUMBAI…..SIMPLE'S CABIN….**

 **Simple:** Mr. Khanna ab apko aram krna chahiye vaise bhi apki med. Lene ka waqt ho chukka hai….

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Ok …ab to ye patient hmesha apki hi nigrani mein rahega….{It made her smile widely}

 **Simple:** Acha acha bs bahut ho chukka…chaliye main apko apke room tak chor dun…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles and Noddes} Han chalo….

 _Kavimple moved to Kavin's ward & after giving him medicines she asked him to rest…..She was so excited to tell Bulbul that the promise she made to her was fulfilled…she wanted to thank her so she looked for her here and there…then a nurse told her that she had seen Bulbul going out towards garden area…Simple too moved to that side looking for her…._

GARDEN AREA….

 _Bulbul was shedding silent tears becoz of all the disturbances going on in her life whether it was about her brother's life or about her own….but was more pinched for her brother becoz she knew how much pain he had been through all those years..She knew how it feels when lovers are parted away for one or the othe reason. Viren who was passing from there as he came to meet Kavin…saw her like that….he could not see her like that so couldn't help moving towards her…He kept his hand on her shoulder….She looked at him with teary eyes…._

 **Viren:** Sab thik ho jayga…Kavin bhi aur Simple ji k sath uska relation bhi…

 **Bulbul:** Pta nai bhagwan ko kya milta hai esa krke….phle mere bhaiya ki vo halt …unki jaan itni mushkil se bachi to ab vo aur Simple!...Jab bhagwan ko kisi ka pyar pura hi nai hone dena toh vo do logo mein pyar panapne hi kyu deta hai! Aur fir jb pyar ho jay toh duriyan kyu!

 **Viren:** {Too gets emotional} Vo to main nai janta but m sure Kavin aur Simple ji jald hi eksath honge….{She gives him a "Pta nai kab" vala look..he again speaks} Aur tum apna promise tor rahi ho..{She looked at him giving a confused gaze} tumne vada kiya tha mujhse k apna dhyan rakhogi..aur kabhi…{rubbed off her tears} inn ankhon mein ansu nai ane dogi…

 **Bulbul:** Viren plz! Tum jante ho k us waqt kya halat they…..Main is bare mein koi baat nai krna chahti..Tum plz yahan se chle jao abhi..

 **Viren:** Par meri baat toh!

 **Bulbul:** {Stands  & in angry tone bursts on him} Tumhe ek baar mein samajh nai ata! Just go from here and leave me alone….Plz…..

 _Viren was not shocked by her behavior as he knew that she was going through a difficult phase of her life…So he decides to leave her alone at the moment. She just saw him leaving from there..and burst out crying…._

 **Bulbul:** M sorry Viren…Main janti hun k aj fir maine tumhe bahut chot pahunchai hai…par abhi hmare liye…sabke liye yahi behtar hai…{She was unknown of the fact that Simple had watched and heard everything but was a little confused…..she came to Bulbul}

 **Simple:** Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Rubbs off her tears} Arey Simple…ap! Bhaiya ne baat ki apse!?  
 **Simple:** {Smiles lightly} Han aur main tumhe ye btane ayi thi ki jo vada tumne mujhse kiya tha vo tumne pura bhi kiya…Thank u so much…

 **Bulbul:** {Excitedly} Sach! Iska matlab ap aur bhaiya firs eek sath! {Simple noddes cutely with a sweet smile at which Bulbul hugs her} M soooooooooooooooooo happy Simple…m so happy for u both..

 **Simple:** { While in hug smeared her hair}Thank you..tumare rhte hi ye possible ho paya hai vrna vo galatfehmi pta na jane kab tak humdono mein duriyan bnaye rakhti…Thank u so much..

 **Bulbul:** {Parting from hug} Arey ye kya baat hui! Kar diya na praya mujhe thanks bolke….Aur ye sab maine kisi aur k liye nai apne liye kiya…kiunki main bhaiya ko hmesha khush dekhna chahti hun aur unki khushi k liye main kuch bhi kar sakti hun…..

 **Simple:** {Smiles and pats her cheeks} I know…..{Then remembered something and asked her} Acha Bulbul! Ek baat puchu!

 **Bulbul:** Arey apko permission lene ki zarurat kab se par gai…apne permission nai mangte….

 **Simple:** {Smiles lightly at this and then asks} Vo Viren! Tum! I mean maine use abhi yahan se jate dekha..kafi preshan lag raha tha..and u were yelling on him too..Is everything all right!

 **Bulbul:** {Her expressions changed on Simple's query which didn't went unnoticed by her but Bulbul pretends to be normal} Nai vo kuch nai…Darasal vo bhi apke liye preshan than a toh…..

 **Simple:** Toh isliye tum uspe chilayi! Pakka yahi baat hai yan kuch chupa hua hai mujhse!

 **Bulbul:** {Now was at loss of words but somehow managed to compose herself and speaks} Nai esa kuch nai hai….vo main bhi preshan thin a aur mujhe kuch der akely rhna that oh bs isiliye…..

 **Simple:** {Thinks not to make her more uncomfortable}Thik hai..but u ok now! {Bulbul smiles and noddes at which she pats her cheeks} Good kiunki tum hasti hui hi achi lagti ho na k preshan…now don't worry and keep smiling..okay! {Both girls smile}

 _Days were passing like this …now Kavin had recovered totally & too joined the beaureu again. Everything seemed fine now…..Everything seemed fine was happy for her brother & always pretends to be normal though Kavin knew she was pretending but he thought to let it be as she might forget Viren & be happy like before….During this whole period Simple became best friend of Bulbul & Viren too gave her respect like his elder sister….One day Kavin decided to talk to Simple's parents about their relation and marriage but the parents were till engorged in their old thoughts n decision so sent him back with disrespect….As Simple was not at home ..she didn't knew it. But that day when she went to meet him..he told her everything when she asked him the reason as he seemed upset….but he was unaware of the fact that his phone was on bcz a few minutes earlier he talked to Bulbul & forgot to hang up the call, So Bulbul heard their convo on phone and left from her room in anger and moved to Simple's room…she rang the door bell…Simple's mom opened the door._

 **{Here,,,SM and SF will be used for Simple's mother and her father respectively and Rohit is Simpl'e brother}**

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} Namaste anty…

 **SM:** Namaste beta Namaste….Par ap! Maf krna maine apko pehchana nai beta..

 **Bulbul:** Anty hum phle nai mile kabhi….mera nam Bulbul hai aur main Simple ki dost hun,…

 **SM:** {Smiles and welcomes her in} Oh acha acha…Aon a beta ander ao…{Bulbul smiles and noddes and moves in….and SM again speaks} Beta Simple to ghar pe nai hai anti hi hogi bs…ap tab tak baitho main kuch thanda lati hun apke liye…

 **Bulbul:** No no anty m ok….Main yahan apse aur uncle se hi baat krne ayi hu….Simple k bare mein…

 **SF:** {Coming out of his room} Kaun hai Bhagyawan!

 **SM:** Aji ye….

 **Bulbul:** Namaste uncle…main Bulbul…Simple ki dost…

 **SF:** Jeete raho beta…acha baitho na ap khare kiu ho!

 **Bulbul:** M fine uncle….main yahan aplogo se kuch bahut zaruri baat krne ayi hun..Simple k bare mein…

 **SF:** Simple k bare mein! Sab thik to hai beta!

 **Bulbul:** Vo to uncle aplogo pe depannd krta hai…

 **SF:** Matlab! Main kuch samjha nai beta…{Till then Simple's brother Rohit too came there}

 **Bulbul:** Matlab ye uncle ki apne kya socha hai Simple k future k bare mein! {They all were still confused so she made herself clear} Dekhiye uncle…..anty…..main zada ghuma k bat nai krungi…..i'll come straight to the point.. Main apse puchna chahti hun k ap log Simple ki shadi officer Kavin se kyu nai krvana chahte! What exactly the problem is!

 **SF:** Dekhiye beta ye hmara family matter hai..ap is mamle mein na pade vahi behtar hai…

 **Bulbul:** No uncle..i'll not aur aj to main is baat ko clear krna chahti hu k akhir is rishte mein problem kya hai! Bs yahi k ap Simple ko ek CID officer k sath nai dekhna chahte!

 **Rohit:** Dekho ladki…humlog shrafat se baat kr rhe hain kiunki hum izzatdar log hain..vrna jaise us officer ko beizat krke nikala vaise hi tumhe….

 **SF:** {In a strict tone} Rohit! Ye kya tareqa hai kisi ladki se baat krne ka! Vo apki behn jaisi hai so behave…

 **Rohit:** Lekin papa!

 **SF:** Rohit! Apne suna nai! {Rohit frowned and turned to other side in anger}

 **SM:** Bulbul….beta abhi ap plz yahan se jao…abhi baat krna thik nai rhega….

 **Bulbul:** Nai anty…main apni baat ka jwab liye bina kahin nai jaungi….

 **SF:** Dekhiye Bulbul! Hum apko kaise pita lgte hain! Kya hum apni bachi ki khushi nai chahte! Kya hum uska ghar baste hue nai dekhna chahte!

 **Bulbul:** Par kis kimat par uncle! Simple k pyar aur unki khushiyon ki bali! Is keemat pe! Ap bhi jante ho k Kavin k Ilawa vo kisi aur k sath khush nai reh payngi….toh fir kyu! {till then Simple too arrived home and was stunned to see whole scenario}

 **SF:** Toh kya hum uske bhavishya ko jaan bujh kr andhere mein dhkel dein! Vo ldka kya nam hai uska! Han Kavin..Kya bharosa vo kab kis goli yan bomb ka shikar ho jay! Aur main meri bachi ko umer bahr k liye dukh ki khai mein naai dhkelunga….

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Unki jaan ko hmesha khtra rehta hai chlo manti hun main….par kis vjh se han! Hum sab aam insane sukun se ….befukar ho k ji skein isliye na…! Aur mana k jis bhi ladke ko ap Simple k liye chunege jiski achi aam job hogi jo aam zindgi jeeta hoga…perfect ghar …perfect family hogi…to kya vo amar hoga! Bhagwan na kre par kabhi uska accident ho gya toh! Yan kabhi uske kisi dushman ne use koi chot pahunchai toh! Tab bhi toh CID aur police ko hi bulaya jayga na! Aur fir sabse important baat…Simple ki khushi..uska kya han!

 **Rohit:** {Turned} Dekhiye madam hum log jante hain ki hmari Simple k liye kya sahi hai aur kya galat! So u just stay away from the matter…

 **Bulbul:** {Criss crossed her arms in front of her chest} Acha! To hap log jante hain k Simple k liye kya sahi hai! To bataiye mujhe k vo apne manpasad ldke k sath khush rhengi jiske bare mein ap already false perception bna k baithe ho k duty krte hue apna farz nibhate waqt unhe zarur kuch ho jayga yan us ladke k sath ghut ghut k jiyegi jo apne pasand kiya hoga..jo k aur kuch nai bs ek samjhote ki shadi hogi….!

 **Simple:** {Comes forward trying to calm  & stop her} Bulbul stop it na ..rhne de plz…

 **Bulbul:** No simple yahan baat sirf apki yan bhaiya ki nai….sahi aur galat ki bhi hai…..

 **SF:** Bhaiya!matlab!

 **Bulbul:** Matlab ye ki I am Bulbul **.."Bulbul Khanna"** …the only younger **sister of** officer **'Kavin** **Khanna"**

 **Rohit:** Oh…toh tum apne yahan apne bhai ki sifarish lekar ayi ho! Shrafat se chli jao vapis isse phle ki….

 **Simple:** Calm down bhaiya….plz {Then turns to Bulbul} Plz Bulbul tu yahan se chali ja…main apni vjh se tumhe aur preshan nai dekh sakti…

 **Bulbul:** { softly freed herself from Simple's grip  & turned to Rohit} Bhaiya!…shrafat ki baat kr rhe hain na ap!Main btati hun k shrafat kya hai..Apki behn se mere bhaiya itna pyar krte hain..chahte toh aj unki hui beizti k baad vo Simple ko bhga k lejate aur aplog kabhi pta bhi nai kar pate zindgi bhar k Simple hai kahan! Ye unki shrafat hai k baki ladko ki trh phle shadi krke fir apse ashirwad lene nai aye….ye sharafat hai unki k jb sari galat fehmi khatam hone k baad Simple ne unhe kahin bhag chlne ko kaha toh unhone mna kar diya…pta hai kyu! Becoz vo {Looks at simple} inse kitna bhi pyar kyu na krte ho { Then turns to Rohit} par vo apsabko badnami ki chadar nai odhte dekhna chahte….aur nai chahte k shadi k baad agar Simple k liye agar ek ghar k darwaze khulein toh dusre ghar k band hon…Vo apsabka ashirwad chahte hain apne rishte k liye…unhe sirf apni nai apsabki khushi bhi chahiye …ese hain mere bhaiya..aur aplog unhe bura bhala bol rhe ho! {Her eyes were fuul of tears now} Ap logo ne Simple ki halat toh dekhi itne salon mein par maine….maine dekha hai apne bhai ko har roz til til..har pal marte hue…..Dekha hai ki kais eek hasta khelta insan vo ban gya jo kabhi koi soch nai sakta tha….Hmare parents toh hmein bahut phle hi chor k ja chuke hain…aur tabsebhaiya ne mujhe maa-baap, bhai-behn sabka pyar diya…Kabhi mehsoos hi nai hua k humlog anath hain….CID ka farz ho ya meri trf unka pyar aur zimmedari …ye sab unhone bakhubi nibhaya hai….Aur aplog itne sache aur ache insan se sirf apne false belief ki vjh se apni beti ka rishta nai jorna chahte! Great! {Rubbed off her tears} Agar parents ese hote hain to m lucky k mere parents nai hai…ek bhai hai jo mujhpe jaan chirkta hai…..{Then composed herself…and after a pause} M sorry agar main kuch zada hi bol gayi toh!...bs main apne bhai aur apni dost ko dukhi nai dekh sakti thi…so…..{Jerks her head and speaks} M sorry…{Turned & was about to leave when SF called her}

 **SF:** {Loudly} Ek minute…. Apki himmat kaise hui k humlogo ko apni galti ka ehsas krvake yunhi chle jane ki…{Bulbul turned and both girls looked at each other giving a confused look  & then both looks at SF} Han beta…Ab tak hum ek false belief ko lekr apni bachi ki khushiyon ka gla dba rhe the…par aj apne hmari ankhein khol di aur sabit kar diya k pyar ka rishta chahye do premiyo ka ho yan bhai-behn ka….Ye pyar ka rishta sab galatfehmiyon se ucha hai….

 **SM:** Han beta…au rab hum kisi anhoni k darr se apni beti ki khushiyon k arhe nai aynge…

 **SF:** {Came forward and kept his hand on Simple's head} han beta…. Teri shadi usi se hogi jiise tu pyar krti hai…jb tujhe itna pyar krne vala pati milega aur nanad k roop mein itni achi dost milegi toh bhla ek beti k baap ko aur kya chahiye!

 **Simple:** {Smiled in happy tears  & so does everyone else…n hugs him} Thanks Papa….

 **SF:** {hugged her back} Nai beta ..thanks mujhe nai apni is dost se kaho jisne aj hmein apni glti ka ehsas dilaya hai….

 **Simple:** {Huggs her} Thanks Bulbul….tune aj firse apna vada nibhaya….

 **Bulbul:** {While in hug} Dost ko thanks bolkr praya mat kariye aur fir ap toh ab meri hone vali bhabhi ho….aise kaise thanks bolke mujhe praya kr sakti ho ap…{Both girls smiled in hug and then parted}

 **Rohit:** {Comes forward..and in a guilty tone} M sorry Bulbul..main tumpe kuch zda hi chillaya…par kya tum apne is bhai ko maaf kar sakti ho!

 **Bulbul:** Bhai ko pura haq hota hai behn pe gussa hone ka..isliye bhaiya ap plz mafi mat mangiye…{Rohit smiles and pats on her head}

 **SF:** Aur beta m sorry too..ho ske to muje bhi….{N joins his hands to which Bulbul noddes in no and immediately holds his hands}

 **Bulbul:** Nai uncle plz…..esa bolke ap mujhe sharminda mat kijiye…..ap mere dad jaise hain aur mujhe khushi hogi agar apka hath apki is beti k samne jurne ki bjaye usey ashirwad dene k liye uthe…..

 **SF:** {Keeps his hand on her head} Ek baap ka ashiwad to hmesha uske bachon k sath hota hai….Khush raho beta….{Then hugs her both daughters}

 _After some time….Bulbul left Simple's place biding them good night and asking them to keep this a surprise for Kavin…..With the help of her ACP uncle she made the angegement day of Kavimple to happen…..Kavin still being unaware of everything….._

 **Engagement eve…**

 _Bulbul saw Kavin shuffling channels of Tv and being lost as from last few days Simple hadn't talked to him nicely as she was busy in her engagement shopping and other stuff….._

 **Bulbul:** Bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** No response…

 **Bulbul:** {Kept her hand on his shoulder and again calls him} Bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** {came out of trance and turns to her} Ha…han! Bol Bubu…!

 **Bulbul:** u ok! Kahan khoye hue they ap!

 **Kavin:** N..nai…kuch nai..tu bta kuch kam tha….aur tu {Looks at her and saw her ready for some occasion} Kahin ja rhi hai!

 **Bulbul:** Sirf main nahi humdono….

 **Kavin:** Humdono!

 **Bulbul:** Uff! Bhul gaye na bhaiya ap…bola tha na k meri ek dost ki sagai hai to usne humdono ko invite kiya hai… aur ap abhi tak ready nai ho….

 **Kavin:** Nai Bubu mera mann nai hai…tum jao….

 **Bulbul:** Arey ese kaise mann nahi hai! This is not fair bhaiya maine apko phle hi btaya tha k hmein meri dost ki engagement mein jana hai…..aur dekhiye usne bade pyar se invite kiya hai hmein….infact especially apko…..aur ap ho ki mna kar rhe hain….

 **Kavin:** Plz Bubu tum jao nah meri trf se use congrates aur sorry bol dena…tum jao …

 **Bulbul:** {Murmers} Hey bhagwan congrates toh tab bolungi na jab bhaiya chlenge vahan…..

 **Kavin:** Kya! Kuch kaha!

 **Bulbul:** Nai….main to bs ye keh rahi thi k chaliye {Snatches remote from his hand and switch off the TV} aur uthiye…..aur jaiye {Pulls his hand and makes him stand and then pushes him towards his room} jake ftafat ready ho jaiye….apke kpre apke bed pe rakhe hain maine…..now just go n get ready,….

 **Kavin:** Arey lekin!

 **Bulbul:** No lekin vekin aur no kintu prantu…aur jaiye aur han ache se ready hona….i mean mere bhaiya sabse handsome lgne chahiye vahan…samjhe ap chaliye….

 _Kavin smiles at her antics and knew she is definitely gonna take him to the party …so he moved to his room and was first amazed to see his clothes which Bulbul kept for him …it was a nice blazor with light coloured shirt and and matching pants and tie….He got ready and when came down found Bulbul talking over phone….Bulbul turned and looked at him and hung up the call….Her eyes filled with happy tears and face enlighted with joy….._

 **Bulbul:** {ousting the evill eyes from him} Apko kisi ki buri nazar na lage….

 **Kavin:** {Gave a cute smile} Acha g! Ab chlein!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled } Chaliye….

 _Both moved towards resort….and entered in…it was beautifully decorated….guests were enjoying the music ..decor and soft drinks….._

 **Kavin:** {Saw father and brother of Simple talking and welcoming the guests…he asked Bulbul} Bubu..hum sahi jagah to eye hain na! I mean vo dekho vo samne Simple k papa aur bhai khare hain un guests k sath…..

 **Bulbul:** {Pretending to be ignorant} Kya bhaiya….kuch bhi….

 **Kavin:** {still confused} Mujhe to samajh nai araha…vo log yahan! I mean vo tumari dost k relatives hain kya!

 **Bulbul:** {Spressing her smile} Oho bhaiya…ap bhi na do minute shant nai reh sakte…bs abhi sab samajh a jayga…{After a while Simple was brought down by her mother…..Kavin's expressions were mixed both confused and scared…Bulbul suppressed her smile….and speaks} Are yap itna hairan kyu ho rhe ho….Simple ki sagai hi toh hai aj….

 **Kavin:** {Shocked and worried} What! But u told me k tumari kisi dost ki sagai hai….

 **Bulbul:** Han toh! Simple meri dost hain aur aj unki sagai hai… ap unko congrates ni bologe….! {Trying hard to hide her smile}

 **Kavin:** {His expressions changed to sad one's } Main jar ha hun yahan se..{Then turned to go}

 **Rohit:** {Called him from behind} Kavin! Yar tum chle jaoge toh meri behn se sagai kaun krega!

 **Kavin:** {Turned and gave a confused gaze}

 **SF:** Han beta…..Hmein maaf krdo….hmne usdin tumare sath bahut galat suluk kiya. Hmne hmesha tumhe bina kisi glti ke galat samjha..aur hmari vjh se Simple aur tum itne saal dur rhe.. Hum tum dono bachon {Looks at Kavimple} k gunhegar hain…hmari ye bhool mafi k layak to nai hai par kyat um hmein maaf krke hmari bachi ko apnaoge..{And joins his hands in front of Kavin and bends down his head}

 **Kavin:** {Holds his hands immediately} Nai uncle plz…ap bade hain…mujhse maafi mang kar mujhe aur chota mat kijiye….aur mujhe apse kisi baat ki koi shikayat nahi hai…

 **SF:** {Smiles} Pta nai kyu main tumari ye achai phle nai dekh paya….kher ab main apni bhool sudharuga…. {And place Simple's hand on his hands} Aj se hmari beti tumari amanat hui….

 _Kavimple had happy tears in their eyes and rest ppl too seemed emotional..so to make the environment light..Bulbul came forward.._

 **Bulbul:** {Doing nautanki} Uff! Aplog bhi na…..is khushi k mauke ko bhi nai chora…Dekho toh itne itne ansu bhar k rakhe hain ankhon mein k yaha gire to barh{Flood} a jaye….{This made everyone smile..while..while something striked Kavin's mind}

 **Kavin:** {Holds her ears} Bubu ki bachi..mujhe boli k friend ki engagement mein jana hai aur kitna staya mujhe….yahan ane k baad bhi kuch ni btaya…

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to lossen his grip from her ear} Ahhh! Bhaiya…plz mera kan choriye…vaise bhi agar sabkuch phle hi bta deti toh surprise khrab ho jata na! Ap choriye…nai toh bahut bura hoga….main bhabhi se apko dant khilvaungi…..{Then in a complaining manner like a kid} Bhabhi!

 **Simple:** {smiles..but showing mock anger} Kavin! Ye kya kar rahe hain ap! Choriye use..bachi hai vo..aur vaise bhi agar ye na hoti to aj yesab possible nai hota…

 **Kavin:** {Surprized and left her ear  & looks at Bulbul with amazed gaze} Bubu ye sab tumne!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Maine kuch nai kiya..ye toh bs apdono ka sacha pyar tha..jiski akhirkar jeet hui hai…{Then to make him smile} Apke bharose toh pta nai kab tak wait krna padta..{Then moves and hugs Simple from behind} par mujhe toh meri bhabhi jald se jald chahiye thi…{All smiles while Simple pats softly on her cheeks} Toh chaliye…apdono apne singhasan ki taraf prasthan krein….{Signalling them to their sitting place…After Kavimple were made to sit on their place,Bulbul moved to another side of stage with a mike in her hand….} Ladies and Gentlemen…before the couple exchange rings..here comes a special performance for them..Hope they'll enjoy  & guys u all plz join us and hit the dance floor…..{Shouts} Whoooooh

The hall is full of chorus voice singing…

 **KABSE AAYE HAIN TERE DULHE RAJA**

 **AB DER NA KAR JALDI AAJA**

 _Daya dancing with Shreya pretending to be Kavimple….._

 **TERE GHAR AAYA MAIN AAYA TUJHKO LENE**

 **TERE GHAR AAYA MAIN AAYA TUJHKO LENE**

 **DIL K BADLE MEIN DIL KA NAZRAANA DENE**

 **MERI HAR DHADKAN KYA BOLE HAI**

 **SUN SUN SUN**

 _Dareya,Abhirika,Virenul,Sacin,Purvi and pankaj with other couples in party dancing along…._

 **SAJANJI GHAR AAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 _Tarika moves to Simple & place her hand on Kavin's hand…._

 **AY DIL CHLEGA AB NA KOI BAHANA GORI KO HOGA AB SAAJAN K GHAR JAANA**

 **MAATHE KI BINDIYA KYA BOLE HAI SUN SUN SUN**

 _Again all couples dancing along…._

 **SAJANJI GHAR AAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 _Shreya pretending as Simple acting as confused…_

 **DEEWANE KI CHAAL MEIN PHAS GAYI MAIN KIS JAALMEIN**

 **AY SAKHIYO KAISE BOLO**

 _Daya teasing Shreya pretending to be Kavimple…_

 **MUJHPE TO AYE DILRUBA TERI SAKHIYAN BHI FIDA**

 **YE BOLENGI KYA PUCHO**

 **PUCHO**

 _Shreya and Tarika showing hands to Duo trying to stop their attitude talks…_

 **JA RE JA JHOOTHE TAREEFEIN KYU LOOTE**

 **HAY JA RE JA JHOOTHE TAREEFEIN KYU LOOTE**

 _Duo moves to their girls and pretends to yell in their ears….._

 **TERA MASTANA KYA BOLE HAI SUN SUN SUN**

 _Every couple again dancing along…._

 **SAJANJI GHAR AAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 _While the background music goes on Bulbul along with Tarika .Shreya and purvi…brought a ring beautifully placed in a well decorated plate…while Simple's mother also came forward with another plate…Kavimple exchange rings…and evry one claps for them and congratulated them while their elders blessed them…_

 _Bulbul holds Simple's chin at which she smiles…_

 **NA SAMJHE NADDAN HAI YE MERA EHSAAN HAI**

 **CHAHE JO ISKO KEH DO**

 **KEH DO**

 _Viren kept his arm on Kavin's shoulder & looks at Simple teasing her on Kavin's behalf…._

 **CHHEDE MUJHKO JAAN KE BADLE MEIN EHSAAN KE**

 **DE DIYA DIL ISKO KEH DO**

 **KEH DO**

 _Bulbul saw Viren being happy in his buddy's happiness…but her eyes became moist & she turned her face to other_ _side…which doesn't go unnoticed by Viren and Kavimple….._

 **TU YE NA JAANE DIL TOOTE BHI DEEWANE**

 **TU YE NA JAANE DIL TOOTE BHI DEEWANE**

 _Sachin and Pankaj pulled her to dance floor…she immediately rubbed her eyes and pretends to be okay….._

 **TERA DEEWANA KYA BOLE HAI SUN SUN SUN**

 _Then again all groved dance floor meeting their steps….._

 **SAJANJI GHAR AAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 _Simple's mother came forward and cups her daughter's face and gets emotional at which she too gets emotional and hugs her mother…..and this mother daughter pair made every eye moist…._

 **MEHANDI LAAKE GEHNE PAAKE GEHNE PAAKE HAY ROKE TU SAB KO RULAAKE**

 **SAVERE TU CHALI JAYGI TU BADA YAAD AAYEGI TU BADA YAAD AYGI**

 _Viren came forward and pretends to ignore Simple and teasing Simple's mom….._

 **TERE GHAR AAYA MAIN AAYA TUJHKO LENE**

 **TERE GHAR AAYA MAIN AAYA TUJHKO LENE**

 _simple's mom smiled in tears on his nautanki and hits softly on his arm…._

 **DIL K BADLE MEIN DIL KA NAZRAANA DENE**

 **MERI HAR DHADKAN KYA BOLE HAI**

 **SUN SUN SUN**

 _Then he pulled Kavimple and made them stand and Abhirika and Dareya took the couple to the dance floor….Bulbul looked at smiling faces of Kavimple and other people in the patry…her eyes filled with happy tears…..but then she looked at Viren who was standing at a distance from her…looking at her with moist eyes…She could not help her tears which made way on her cheeks…..and straightly ran away on terrace…to shed some trears while everyone else unaware of it…enjoying and dancing…_

 **SAJANJI GHAR AAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE HAY SAJANJI GHAR AAYE**

 **Terrace…**

 _Bulbul came on terrace unnoticed by anyone except Viren…..She burst out crying shedding tears and some old memories occupied her mind….._

 **Flashback….**

 _It was evening time and Bulbul again making an excuse of Extra tuitions to Kavin had came to meet Viren…who was waiting for her on a beautiful see shore where no one was there & was with an arrangement of table for one…as there was only one chair placed there…_

 **Viren:** Bulbul! Itna late!

 **Bulbul:** Han toh! Tumhe toh pta hai na mujhe bhaiya ko extra tuitions ka bahana bna k ana padta hai…

 **Viren:** Acha baba thik hai…..come…{Holds her hand and moves towards the table}

 **Bulbul:** Ek minute ek minute…yahan to ek hi chair hai…toh tum kahan baithoge! Mere charno {foot} mein! {And giggles at which he too smiles}

 **Viren:** {Moves and settles himself on that chair and gives a winning smile}It's my place..

 **Bulbul:** {Keeps her both hands on her waist and in a complaining manner} Hawww! Toh main kahan baithungi!

 **Viren:** {Gives an evill grin and signals with his eyes at his thighs {Legs} } Apki khidmat mein ye seat hazir hai madam….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his nautanki and noddes in no..then moves towards him while he held her hand and pulled her and made her sit in his lap and wraps his arms around her } Kya baat hai! Jnab aj kuch jada hi rangin mijaz mein hai….

 **Viren:** {Going romantic} Vo kya hai na…jb tum jaisi haseena samne ho toh ranginiya toh a hi jayngi….{And kissed at her neck while she smiles}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiling but showing mock anger} Viren plz….stop it na baba….

 **Viren:** {Now showing mock anger} Huh! Ek to iss azad desh mein ek boyfriend apni girlfriend k sath aram se romance bhi nai kr skta…{And turned his face to ther side pretending to be sad and angry}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his nautanki….and kept her one arm on his shoulder crossing from another and with one hand made his face turn towards her….} Oh to koi naraz hai…! {Viren noddes cutely still pretending sad…at which she smiled and pecks a kiss on his left cheek..saying} Sorry aj late ane k liye….{Then kisses at his righr cheek saying} Sorry tumhe bhaiya k naam se hmesha drane k liye…. {Then kisses at his forehead saying} Sorry tumhe itna wait krvaya aj maine…. {Then kisses at his nose tip saying} Sorry meri sab shrarton k liye…..

 **Viren:** {Was smilling all this while…..then speaks smiling naughtily} Aur mujhe aj meri girlfriend se pyar krne ko rokne k liye!

 **Bulbul:** {Understood and smiles…and softly pressed his lips on with her's and then after parting} Now ok!

 **Viren:** {In Naughty tone} Ok! It's perfect…..

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and wraps her left arm around him …..placed her head on his shoulder and keeps her right hand on his chest…her fingers playing with his jacket's collars while he still had wrapped his arms around her….} Viren! Ek baat puchu!

 **Viren:** {While in hug} Han bilkul…..

 **Bulbul:** Tum mujhse kitna pyar karte ho!

 **Viren:** {Confused} Kya hua jaan! Achanak se esa kyu pucha!

 **Bulbul:** Plz btao na Viren….

 **Viren:** {Sighs} Main tumse itna pyar krta hun k kisi ne kisi se bhi nai kiya hoga…na ranjha ne heer se…..na romieo ne juliet se….na kisi aur ne apni girl friend k sath…tumare liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hun….{Then to make her smile} Bs kabhi mangna mat…

 **Bulbul:** {smiles at his words and hits playfully on his chest} Viren tum bhi na!

 **Viren:** {Smiles widely and tightening the hug} **I LOVE YOU** …..

 **Bulbul:** **I LOVE YOU TOO** … {Both lost in that hug….}

 _After spending a nice time together…..Bulbul takes his leave but he asks her to stop but she has to be at home on time so giving him a flying kiss and making him smile sweetly….she bid him bye and left for home…_

 **Flashback ends….**

 **Bulbul:** {shedding silent tears} Tumare pyar ki gehrayi aj bhi utni hi hai Viren….janti hu tumhe bahut taklif ho rahi hai….par tumne hi toh kaha tha na k tumara pyar Romieo Juliet aur Heer Ranjha se bhi gehra hai to jab vo log apne pyar ko mukam na de paye toh hmara pyar kaise! {fresh Tears rolled down her eyes but she immediately rubbed them off and try to be normal and calm herself} Par mujhe is baat ka koi gum nahi…..balki mujhe toh tumare pyar pe bahut garv hai…. K hmara pyar kisi ki khushiyon k adhe nai aya blki hmare pyar ne to aur bhi ucha mukam hasil kiya hai esa krke….M proud of ur love Viren…m proud of our love {Smiles lightly…She was unaware of the fact that Viren who was hiding behind the door of terrace heard her…he smiled in tears…}

 **Viren:** And m proud of you Jaan…tumne har rishta ache se nibhaya…M proud of u …{Then smiled lightly and rubbed his tears and left from there}

 _ **A/N: I hope it was long enough for this time….Hope u all liked it….**_

 _ **Ab jab sath hain hmare Kavimple to let's congratulate and wish them Good Luck for their future…..**_

 _ **Kya ab Kavin fir phle ki trh hmesha khush rahega!**_

 _ **Kya Virenul kabhi sath honge! Ya yahi tha unke pyar ka mukam!?**_

 _ **Janne k liye..Stay tuned….**_

 _ **See you all next time….**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God Bless You all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if you liked**_

 _ **Thanks**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter -9**_

 _ **A/N: Hi guys…m here again with next update of the story…**_

 _ **DayaVineet's girl:**_ _ **Yes our Kavimple are together now….hope fully what u want also comes true…for that just peep in…..**_

 _ **Sania313:**_ _ **Thanks for reviewing sweety…here's nxt update….enjoy….**_

 _ **Teki jyothi:**_ _ **I loved ur review….it was more like hilarious..i could help laughing but the answer to ur query is….ek to Bulbul Viren vala panga sambhal le vahi bahut hai dusra Simple Bulbul se thori badi hai to Rohit kyunki Simple ka bada bhai hai isliye Bulbul se uska age difference to aur bhi zada hai to isliye Rohit Bulbul k liye bahi hi think hai….anyway thanks for reviewing…..**_

 _ **Simple:**_ _ **Baby m glad u loved last chapter now be ready as some's going to blush hard…and hey hey hey don't forget to see ur red cheeks in mirror after readingKavimple's First night scene….Anywayz enjoy the chappy….**_

 **Recap:** After Simple's parents realized their fault to part Kavimple….they felt sorry to Kavin and this was how Kavimple's engagement happened with lots of joy and happiness…..

 **Now Further….**

 _After Kavimple's engagement …..the day of their marriage was fixed…everyone got involved in the preparations…In day time Officers use to solve cases that they get and try to finish them ASAP….and in mean time they use to do shopping and other arrangements…..Bulbul was on duty of decoration arrangements and other small arrangements but rest work was left with elders…She seemed so happy and looking her smile Kavin was happy too….At last the day of their marriage… It went with great success…Everyone was happy…..When Kavimple came home….Bulbul did their arti and Dehliz rasam of Simple…..After they entered in…they were made to sit on a pateform made for them…and Bulbul came with a large vessel with a mixture of milk and water….._

 **Bulbul:** {Placing that vessel in front of newly wed pair} Bhaiya bhabhi….Ismein ek ring hai…apdono ko ismein hath dalke vo ring dhundhni hogi aur jo phle ring dhundhega….vo jeetega..aur sari zindgi usi ka raaj chlega aur uska partner use vo ring bhi pehnayga…..So you both ready! {Kavimple noddes and smiles} Ok to chaliye…but be brutally honest …no cheating..okay! Now start….

 _Kavimple put their hands in that water and starts searching for that ring….Kavin naughtily held Simple's hand at which simple smiles and gives him a look to leave her hand at which he smiles and noddes no…_

 **Abhijt:** Bhai Kavin ye pani mein hath pakarne ka idea bahut purana hai…..kuch to naya socho yar….{Everyone laughs while Kavimple blushes and left Simple's hand}

 **Daya:** Kyu Boss tumhe bada pata hai! Apna experience bta rhe ho kya! {Everyone again burst out laughing at which Abhirika blushes}

 **Abhijt:** Han han hassle bachu jaise tune teri shadi mein koi shrarat nai ki thi….{All again laughs}

 **Daya:** Kya boss…sbke samne meri pol khol rhe ho!

 **:** {To ACP sir}Dekha boss..ek dusre ki kaise tang khich rhe hain! Koi keh nai skta k ye vahi dost hain jo ek dusre pe jaan chirakte hain…{Oldie duo smiles}

 **Acp sir:** {Laughing} Acha acha chal vo chor inka {Looks at Duo} to chlta hi rhta hai….Ab dekhte hain {looks at Kavimple} im dono bachon mein se kaun jitega!

 **Viren:** Aur kaun jitega ! aj to Simple bhabhi hi jitengi…aur fir Kavin pe bhi unhi ka hukm chlega sari umer,,,,,Kyu Bhabhi!{Simple smiles while Kavin shows mock anger}

 **Kavin:** Viren! Kaisa dost hai tu…teri bhabhi k ate hi tune party badal li! Tu meri taraf hai ya Simple ki taraf!

 **Viren:** {As he smiles so does everyone else} Main to apni bhabhi ki team mein hun…kyu bhabhi sahi kaha na….ab chaliye aj to hmein Kavin ko harana hai….common {and starts reciting } Bhabhi…bhabhi..bhabhi…{And everyone bucked up Simple and Kavin respectively….and at last Simple found the ring….} Dekha bola than a k meri bhabhi ka hi raaz chlega….. {Kavin gives a "Bechara" look and slipped the ring in Simple's hand}

 **Kakki:** {To bulbul} Bitiya tum nai Bahu ko uske kamre mein le jao..vo thak gai hogi….

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} G kakki..{To simple} Chaliye bhabhi….{and took her to Kavin's room which was beautifully decorated…Simple was mesmerized to see that décor…}

 **Simple:** Bulbul it's beautiful…..

 **Bulbul:** U really liked it!

 **Simple:** Han bahut hi acha hai sab…. Par kisne sajaya sab! Decorator did a good job….

 **Bulbul:** {smiles} Thanks bhbahi but vo mahan decorator apke samne khari hai….

 **Simple:** Matlab ye sab tumne! Akely!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Aur nai to kya…I was so excited for ur marriage isliye apke room k décor k sath main koi risk nai le skti thi…so I did it myself….

 **Simple:** Its really beautiful…Tha….

 **Bulbul:** Ann ann! Thanks bolne ki zurrat bhi mat kijiyega,…nai to naraz ho jaungi apse {At which both girls smile} Chaliye baithiye…main zra apka lehnga thik se….

 **Simple:** {Smiles and noddes… and sits on the bed…while Bulbul properly setting her lehanga…..she saw her face and had a strong intuition that something was not right with her….something was there which was bothering her …so she asks her} Bulbul! Ek baat puchun!

 **Bulbul:** {while setting Simple's lehanga } Arey puchiye na bhabhi….

 _Viren who had moved on terrace to take a call was passing from there and decides to meet Simple for last time to congratulate her before he leaves for his home….but before he could knock the door..he heard their convo_

 **Simple:** Tum khush to ho na!

 **Bulbul:** {Still busy in her work looks at her and answers with a sweet smile} Offcourse bhabhi….aj finally ap aur bhaiya officially hmesha k liye ek sath ho gye….ap khush ho..bhaiya khush hain….aur baki sab bhi khush hain….aur bhala mujhe kya chahiye!{Then gets involved back in her job}

 **Simple:** {Smiles at her answer but again asks} Tum sachmein khush ho na! I mean pta nai kyu mujhe esa lag raha hai k kuch to hai..koi to esi baat hai jo tumhe bahut disturb kar rhi hai….main pichle kafi time se notice kar rhi hun k kuch to hai jiski vjh se tum preshan ho…..aur jahan tak mujhe lagta hai Kavin bhi jante hai vo baat bcz maine jb bhi unse is bare mein baat krne ki koshish ki to ya unhone koi bahana bna diya ya taal diya..ab tum bhi kuch nai bta rahi…..

 **Bulbul:** {Expressions changed but trying hard to behave normal and answers with a smile} Na…nai toh! Apko zarur koi vehm hua hoga… everything is perfect ….sach….

 **Simple:** {Though still not satisfied with her answer but then thought to ask her later} Acha baba ok…maan liya….{Viren left from there and making some excuse to rest of team..left the place….After that Tarika..purvi and Shreya also came to see Simple and starts with their teasing session…after a while Kavin too came….but the girls stopped him at door asking for neg….After a small teasing session and naughty arguments Kavin gave the girls there neg and they all pushed him in room with some teasing words..then slowly slowly all left for their respective homes…}

 **Kavimple's Room…**

 _Kavin came in and locked the door….and saw Simple standing near the window…He moved to her and hugged her from behind and kept his chin on her shoulder….._

 **Kavin:** Kya hua! Kya soch rahi ho!Tum khush to ho na!

 **Simple:** {Placing her hands on his which were wraping her} Jb kisi ki itne salon baad koi murad puri ho to vo insane khush kyu nai hoga bhala….pta nai kyu abhi bhi ye sab ek sapna hi lag raha hai….jaise palak jhapakte hi sab!

 **Kavin:** Esa kuch nai hoga…aur ye sapna nai haqiqat hai….i promise tumhe hmesha khush rakhunga….aur tumari is sapne vali galatfehmi ko to main abhi door kiye deta hun…{And lightly bites at her shoulder while she shivers and he speaks naughtily}Ab yakin aya! Vaise puri raat hai tumhe yahin dilwane k liye

 _Simple blushed and hid her face in his chest..who wrapped his arms around her…he then separated from hug and looked into her eyes to make her gaze draw down with his seductive looks_

 **RAB KI QAWALI HAI ISHQ KOI DIL KI DIWALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **MEHKI SI PYAALI HAI ISHQ KOI SUBAH KI LAALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **GIRTA SA JHARNA HAI ISHQ KOI UTHTA SA KALMA HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **SAANSON MEIN LIPTA HAI ISHQ KOI ANKHON MEIN DIKHTA HAI ISHQ**

 _He cupped her face and lightly caressed her cheeks and then caressed her lower lip with his thumb…that made her shiver….He then approached her lips but she blushed and turned to other side_

 **MERE DIL KO TU JAAN SE JUDA KAR DE YUN BAS TU MUJHKO FANAA KAR DE**

 **MERA HAAL TU MERI CHAAL TU BS KARDE AASHIQANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 _Kavin smiled at her and hugged her from back and starts kissing her neck that made her blush more….He then turned her to himself and attacked her lips pouring his whole love and she too responded back…They separated for some air…_

 **RAB KI QAWALI HAI ISHQ KOI DIL KI DIWALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **MEHKI SI PYAALI HAI ISHQ KOI SUBAH KI LAALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **GIRTA SA JHARNA HAI ISHQ KOI UTHTA SA KALMA HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **SAANSON MEIN LIPTA HAI ISHQ KOI ANKHON MEIN DIKHTA HAI ISHQ**

 **SOCHUN TUJHE TOH HAI SUBAH SOCHUN TUJHE TOH RAAT HAI**

 **MANZILON PE AB TOH MERI EK HI TERA NAAM HAI**

 **TERE AAG MEIN HI JALTE KOYLE SE HEERA BANTE KHWAABON MEIN AAGEY CHALTEY HAIN TUJHE BATANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 _Simple was blushing like hell…he picked her in his strong arms and moved to bed…and laid her on it and he too laid over her and continued kissing her….She was moaning in pleasure…._

 **SAATH SAATH CHALTE CHALTE HAATH CHOOTH JAYE NA AISI RAHOON MEIN MILO NAA**

 **BAATEIN BAATEIN KARTE KARTE RAAT KAT JAYGI AISI RAATON MEIN MILO NAA**

 _While kissing their clothes met to floor…her eyes were closed during whole his kissing and bitting session….Her hands moving in hishairs while his hands moving on her body wherever they could making her shiver more…He smiled at her_

 **KYA HUM HAIN KYA RAB HAI, JAHAAN TU HAI WAHIN SAB HAI**

 **TERE LAB MILE MERE LAB KHILE AB DOOR KYA HAI JANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 _Now he started with his hard process which made her shiver badly…she had tears in her eyes and tried to separate but he starts kissing her hard on her lips which made her a little calm….They finished their love session and laid on bed covering themselves in blanket….._

 **RAB KI QAWALI HAI ISHQ KOI DIL KI DIWALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **MEHKI SI PYAALI HAI ISHQ KOI SUBAH KI LAALI HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **GIRTA SA JHARNA HAI ISHQ KOI UTHTA SA KALMA HAI ISHQ KOI**

 **SAANSON MEIN LIPTA HAI ISHQ KOI ANKHON MEIN DIKHTA HAI ISHQ**

 **MERE DIL KO TU JAAN SE JUDA KAR DE YUN BAS TU MUJHKO FANAA KAR DE**

 **MERA HAAL TU MERI CHAAL TU BS KARDE AASHIQANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 **TERE VAASTE MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA MERA ISHQ SUFIYANA**

 _Kavin kissed softly on her forehead and she smiled…Then she slept peacefully in his arms while Kavin after staing her without a blink like still not believing that his love was finally with him but now with a more nice name_ _ **…"HIS WIFE"**_ _…He too after sometime then drifted into sleep hugging her….._

 **Next Morning…**

 _Simple was the first to wake up….she saw Kavin still sleeping hugging her like a baby…she smiled and somehow manged to remove his hands and wore her clothes and moved to washroom….then she after getting ready performed the puja …at her sweet voice chanting prayers Kavin also wake up and came down…. After puja…. She moved to kitchen where Kakki already had prepared coffee for them….she served them their coffee…_

 **Kakki:** Simple beta…aj jaise tumne puja ki….mujhe purane din yaad a gye…..Kavin ki maa bhi ese hi roz subh uthke….Puja kiya krti thi….unki awaz mein mano koi jadu tha…sara vatavarn jaise bhagwan ki bhakti mein kho jata…..aj tumari arti ne bhi vaisa hi sma bandh diya….. Pta hai unhone kabhi mujhe mehsoos hi nai hone diya k main is parivar ka hissa nai hun…..{Kavimple smiles and Kavin moved to her and side hugged her}

 **Kavin:** Ap hmesha se hi hmari family ka hissa thi aur age bhi rahengi…..

 **Simple:** G kakki…maa nai hain toh kya hua….ap toh ho na…! {At which Kakki gets emotional  & bless her}

 **Kakki:** Ach abs bs…tum dono coffee pio main baki ka kam kar leti hun….

 **Simple:** Nai Kakki rukiye….main bhi ati hun….

 **Kakki:** Nai beta bilkul nai….tumari phli rasoi ki rasam pura hone tak {Holds her chin softly}main apni is bachi ko kaise kam krne de skti hun… {Kavimple smiled and looked at each other}

 **Simple:** Thik hai kakki..jaisa ap kahein…{Then turns to Kavin} Acha Kavin vo hmare mandir mein jo ek boc pra hai..kya hai vo box! I mean mandir mein ek box ka kya kam!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Vo! Vo box koi aam box nai hai….Donation box hai….{Simple gives him a confused gaze at which he smiles and continued} Actually vo box mom-dad ne rakha tha mandir mein aur usmein dale gye paison ko humlog donate kar dete jo kisi zarurat mand k kam aye…Fir mom dad k jane k baad hum dono bhai behn ne ye custom continue rakha…..

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Aur lagta hai is mahine ki phli installment ki shuruat main hi krungi…

 **Kakki:** {Smiles and speaks} Vo toh Bulbul bitiya ne kal raat ko kar di…

 **Simple:** Kal raat ko!

 **Kakki:** Han vo kal raat jab main saman sambhal rahi thi tab….

 **Flashback…..**

 _Kakki was winding up everything after guests left….Bulbul moved in Mandir and Kakki saw her so she moved to her…._

 **Kakki:** Bitiya tum yahan! Abhi soi nahi!

 **Bulbul:** G kakki bs apne room mein hi ja rahi thi socha phle ye paise donation box mein dal dun…..{And was about to put money in that box when Kakki interrupted}

 **Kakki:** Par beta is bar itne paise!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} G kakki….aj vo bhaiya ne neg diya na to socha abhi dal dun inhe isse phle ki bhul jau…{And put the whole cash in that box}

 **Kakki:** Magar bitiya..ye to tera neg than a! Tere bhai ne tujhe itne pyar se diye they….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Kakki..mujhe in paison ki kya zarurat jab mere paas sab kuch already hai….Aur ab toh apke aur bhaiya k pyar k sath sath bhabhi ka pyar bhi milega toh mujhe in paison ki kya zarurat.!

 **Kakki:** Lekin bitiya!

 **Bullbul:** {Side hugs kakki} Oho kakki koi lekin vekin nai…Aur sochiye ese toh ye paise sirf mere kam ate….par ab inse do logo ka bhala hoga..{Kakki seemed confused at which Bulbul smiled and continued} Ab dekhiye ye paise jinke kam aynge unka bhala hoga aur unke dilon se nikli duaon se mera bhala hoga…toh hua na fayde ka sauda…{Raising her eyebrows and smiles} Aur fir mere sapne toh ye paise pura nai kar paynge par kisi aur ke sapne toh pure ho paynge,….

 **Kakki:** {Smiles  & Bless her} Jeeti raho bitiya…mujhe toh yakin nai hota jo ladki apne bhai se apni manpasand chizon k liye zidd kiya karti thi vo aj itni syani batein krne lagi hai….

 **Bulbul:** {Just smiled lightly} Acha kakki ab main apne room mein jati hun..ap bhi ab aram kijiyega….{then she moved to her room}

 **Flashback ends…**

 _All the three were smiling like feeling proud on the girl…Kavin was the one who was most surprised but then he thought maybe his sister is getting mature,..He asked Kakki about Bulbul who told him that she hadn't woke up yet bcz she maybe tired…and asked him to wake her up…Kavin nodded and moved to Bulbul's room….As the door was open..he moved in calling her name..but could not found her so he thought she maybe awake….so knocked the washroom's door_

 **Kavin:** {Knocked the washroom's door} Bubu..beta jaldi se ready hoke niche ajao…tumari bhabhi ki phli rasoi ki rasam hai…..{Then turned and was leaving when he noticed something….he found balcony's door open so moved to close it..and was surprised to see Bulbul sleeping on chair…} Arey ye yahan so rahi hai!...{Then moved to her saying} Bubu …utho bacha…{and taps softly on her cheeks but was surprised to find her body burning due to fever..he gets worried}

 **Bulbul:** {Trying hard to blink her eyes and open them and speaks in a weak tone} goo…Good morng bhaiya…Ap uth …uth gaye! {And tries to stand but was about to fall down when he held her and noticed that her clothes were wet and he understood that this fever must be due to her drenching in rain that occurred last night}

 **Kavin:** {Worried but strict tone} Bubu! Ye kya haal bna rakha hai tumne! Kisne kaha tha barish mein bhigne k liye! Ab dekho par gai na bimar…!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} M …m ok bhaiya..mujhe bhabhi ki phli rasoi ki tyari krni hai…aur…aur fir college bhi toh jan…..jana hai…{And tries to move but again got disbalanced and he held her again}

 **Kavin:** Chup chap chlke aram kro…chal to pa nai rahi thik se…{Then in a loud voice called Simple} Simple! Zra jldi ana yahan….

 **Bulbul:** No bhaiy…..bhaiya m…..m ok…m..{But she was too weak to speak and went unconscious..Kavin picked her in his arms and laid her on bed…..till then Simple too came}

 **Simple:** Kavin! Apne bulaya!

 **Kavin:** {Worried} Han vo Bubu ko dekho na zra….kafi bukhar hai aur..{He could not complete his sentence as his voiced chocked and had tears in his eyes}

 **Simple:** {Too gets worried  & hurriedly moved to Bulbul n placed her hand on her forehead} oh my god! Isey to sachmein bahut bukhar hai…..{Then checked her pulse and found her clothes were wet…}ye kya! Iske kapre toh….

 **Kavin:** Pta nai shayd kal raat ayi barish mein bheegi hogi aura b itna fever ho gya…..kitni bar mana kia hai isey k barish mein na bheege nai to bimar parh jaygi…. Par ye ladki kisiki sune tab na…

 **Simple:** {Trying to make him calm} Kavin plz u don't wrry main hu na! main abhi ise injection de deti hun…..aur dekhiyega..she'll b ok….par pehle mujhe iske kapre change krne honge to ap zara…

 _Kavin noddes and moved out..Simple changed her clothes and then gave her some injection.. and then moved out…_

 **Kavin:** {Worried tone} Kaisi hai meri Bubu..vo thik toh hai na! uska fever toh thik hai na ab! Main zra use milke ata hun….{And steps a foot to move in her room but simple held his hand and stopped him}

 **Simple:** {Kept her hands on his shoulder trying to calm him} Kavin….Kavin….Relax ….Maine use injection diya hai aur abhi vo aram kar rhi hai…..ek bar use hosh a jay tab ap use mil lijiyega..hmmm!

 **Kavin:** {Teary voice} Pta nai kab ye ladki apni harqaton se baaz aygi! Kitni bar ise mana kiya hai barish mein bheegne se …..par nai…aura b dekho kaise…! {His voice chocked}

 **Simple:** Relax…ap tention mat lijiye vo bilkul thik ho jaygi fir ap use jee bhar k dant lijiyega,…hmm! Par abhi ap ready ho jaiye apko beaureau bhi to jana hai already late hain ap….{She said so bcz she knew he'll be worried for the poor girl if he remained at home but once he gets involved in his work he'll forget the situation for a while}

 **Kavin:** Nai Simple…..meri bachi ko iss hal mein kaise main chor k chla jau! Nai main kahin nai jaunga….

 **Simple:** Kavin… Kavin….listen to me…ap beaureau jaiye aur fir main aur kakki hain na yahan…..and I promise jaise hi Bulbul ko hosh ayga I'll call you…okay!

 **Kakki:** Han beta tum jao…humdono hain na yahan …..

 _Though unwilling to go…Kavim moved to his room to change…Here his phone rang it was from Viren..Simple picked up the call…_

 **Simple:** Hello…

 **Viren:** Good morng bhabhi…

 **Simple:** Good morning…

 **Viren:** Bhabhi Kavin kahan hai..! Vo ACP sir puch rhe hain ki vo beaureau ayga ya vo uski ek hafte ki chutti sanction kardein!

 **Simple:** Nai Viren unko bolo k kavin a rhe hain….aur inhe koi chutti nai chahiye…

 **Viren:** {Sensed something wrong} Kya baat hai Bhabhi! Sab thik toh hai na! Ap preshan lag rahi hain…{Simple told him everything at which he too gets worried} Kya! Vo thik toh hai na! Use kuch!

 **Simple:** {Though it was fishy for her that how much Viren got worried for Bulbul..but she spoke} filhal to uske hosh mein ane ka intzar hai….baki we're praying for her well being….Kavin toh sabse zada preshan hain..aur ye Bulbul….Kal itni khush thi…achi bhali thi aur dekho aj ye sab!

 **Viren:** {Unintentionally speaks in a low pitch} Apne ansu chupane k liye barish ka sahara liya hoga aur kya!

 **Simple:** {Though she heard him but asked} Kya!

 **Viren:** {Realized} Han..nai vo kuch nai…ap bs uska dhyan rakhiyega..aur jab bhi usey hosh aye to mujhe…i…..i mean Kavin ko inform kar dijiyega..vrna vo bhi preshan rahega….

 **Simple:** Hmm…{then she hungs up the call and was surprised} Ye Viren kya bol raha tha! Aur usey kaise pta ki Bubu preshan thi….!  
 _Till then Kavin too came ..she geve him her phone and informed him about what Viren said about his leave…..and that Acp sir was waiting for him…Then after he left for beaureu..Something striked her mind…._

 **Simple:** Kakki mujhe yaad aya k mujhe bahut zaruri kam se kahin jana hai…..main ek do ghante mein laut aungi….tab taka p plz Bulbul ka dhyan rakhiyega aur jaise hi use hosh ata hai…ap mujhe call kar dijiyega….

 **Kakki:** Thik hai beta tum jao..main hun yahan Bulbul bitiya k paas…Tum befiqar hoke jao..

 **Simple:** Thankyou Kakki….

 _Then Simple drove to Bulbul's college and went to meet the dean and informed him that as Bulbul's not well so she would like to meet her bachmates to ask them if they could help Bulbul in her notes..Dean agreed and called Peon to call her friends in office but Simple insisted that she would like to meet them in their class only…Dean agreed and asked peon to take her to Bulbul's class….On reaching that classroom Bulbul's friends gretted her and congratulated her as they all were presnt in her marriage the previous day…..Simple replyed them all with a smile and on being asked about Bulbul she informed them that their friend is not well & asked them if anyone from them was the person with whom Bulbul shares her secrets…A girl name Vinnie came forward…._

 **Vinnie:** Bhabhi vo toh hum sabki dost hai…hmari class ki jaan…

 **Monty:** g bhabhi..par aj kal vo kuch badli badli si hai….phle mujhse bahut jhaga kiya krti thi…pta nai kise nai staya hoga usne…{Smiled} Par ab….pta nai kya ho gya hai use…mano jaise vo phle vali Bulbul hai hi nai…

 **Vinnie:** Apko pta hai ! Phle kitni chehl pehl rehti thi hmari class mein….uska sabko preshan kerna par fir sab thik ho jana….Junious seniours sabko haske bulati….sab pasand krte usey…

 **Monty:** Aur pta hai jahan bhi koi garbad hoti vahan uska naam zarur hota…vo hai hi aisi pagli si….par jo bhi krti jaise bhi krti humlog bahut enjoy krte….Mere sath to uska chattis ka ankra tha…. hmari tom and Jerry vali fight to jaise college ki highlight thi….par ab…esa kuch nai hai….jab bhi usesy baat krta hun to itna cold reply deti hai ..koi jhagra koi larai nai…even Dean bhi ek din bol rhe they k she's one of the student jo iss college ki raunak hain…par ab sab shant sa rhne laga hai..halanki dusre students abhi bhi masti mazak krte hain par…..par ab vo maza nai ata….

 **Vinnie:** Bs ek kone mein baith k ya padhti rhti hai yan kahin khoi rhti hai….thang se baat bhi nai ho pati ab ussey….

 **Simple:** {was surprised and pinched at the same time as how a girl full of life changed to what she was now! She asked!} Toh kya apmein se koi nai janta k uske acahanak ese badal jane ka kya reason hai! Kisi ko to pta hoga na! Koi to idea hoga!

 **Vinnie:** Nai Bhabhi hmein toh nai par ek insane hai jise sab pta hoga…  
Simple: Kaun!

 **Vinnie:** Nav….vo Bulbul ki bahut achi dost hai aur ussey sari batein share krti hai…..

 **Simple:** Acha! Toh kahan hai vo! Mujhe ussey baat krni hai abhi….{Everyone moved aside and a girl emerged from between the crowd….}

 **Vinnie:** Bhabhi yahi hai Nav….

 **Simple:** {Could easily understand that Nav was worried for her friend} Nav! Can I talk to you for a while plz….

 **Nav:** {Just nodded and both girls moved out and stood at a corner in corridor}

 **Simple:** Nav…dekho bache tum tum to Bulbul ki bahut achi dost ho na…sari batein share ki hongi usne tumare sath….M sure tumhe uske is badle ravaiye ka karan bhi zarur pta hoga….plz tell me esa kya hua uske sath jo vo ese!

 **Nav:** {In a sad tone}M sorry Bhabhi par maine usey promise kiya tha k main uska ye secret kisi ko bhi nai btaungi….

 **Simple:** I understand but at the moment I really need to know the truth…..Tum uski dost ho na! Toh kya tum usey dobara vaisa nai dekhna chahogi jaise vo phle thi! {Nav looked at her blankly} I respect ur promise u made to ur friend par abhi mere liye sachai jana bahut zaruri hai tanki main tumari dost ko phle jaisi krne ki koshish kr sakun…plz Nav for God sake..apni dost ki khatir!

 **Nav:** {With moist eyes} Thik hai bhabhi…par sirf Bulbul k liye…{Simple noddes} Darasal baat ye hai k Bulbul kisi ladke se bahut pyar krti thi…aur Jab Kavin bhaiya ko sab pta chla toh Bulbul ko us ladke se alag hona pada….Aur vo ladka aur koi nai Kavin bhaiya ka dost Viren hai….

 **Simple:** {Though was in doubt somewhere but was still surprised} Kya! Viren!

 **Nav:** Han Bhabhi…Viren aur Bulbul pichle 2 sallon se ek sath they…dono jaan chirakte they ek duje pe….par Kavin bhaiya iss baat se anjaan they aur jab unhe iss baat ka pata chala tab unhone Bulbul ko Viren aur unmein se kisi ek ko chunne ko kaha…..toh ab ap hi btaiye vo kya krti! Bhai aur pyar mein se kise chunti aur kise nai! [Tears rolled down her eyes] Toh fir usne bhaiya k pyar ko importance di…..[And told her everything what Bulbul told her….Simple was listening her with mixed feeling of hurt and anger…tears made way on her cheeks too…. Then Nav continued} Plz bhabhi…kaise bhi krke meri dost ko vapis phle jaisa kar dijiye…

" _ **A voice was heard from behind: Han bhabhi…hmari bhi yahi request hai…."**_

 _Simple turned to find Bulbul's friends standing over there….They all seemed missing her so much…_

 **Monty:** Bhabhi main ye toh nai jante k akhir kis vjh se Bulbul badal gai par mujhe vo phle vali shrarti Bulbul chahiye…

 **Vinnie:** Monty bilkul thik keh raha hai bhabhi….hum sabko uske stane aur shraraton ki itni adat ho gai hai k ab vo shant rhti hai toh bahut taklif hoti hai…mujhe bhi meri dost phle ki trh hasti khelti…sabko stane aur dosti dil se nibhane vali…phle ki trh zindgi se bhari hui chahiye…

" **Mujhe bhi"..."Mujhe bhi"….."mujhe bhi"..."mujhe bhi"…..These were the only words Simple could hear from every one from crowd…..**

 _All seemed to got emotional with moist eyes pleading Simple to get them their old Chirping Bulbul back…Simple too smiled with teary eyes and took a deep breath….and speaks…_

 **Simple** : Main ap sabse vada karti hun k main puri koshish krungi k aplogo ki purani Bulbul apke paas vapis ajae….{Then giving them some hope she left from that place and drove back home….She composed herself and moved to Bulbul's room and found that she was awake and kakki was with her….she asked Kakki to bring some juice for Bulbul and after Kakki moved out….She looked at the girl with surprise that in such a small age how could she behave so mature..how could she hide her pain so easily the pain she had once expierenced for so many years….}

 **Bulbul:** {still weak but better} Kya hua Bhabhi! Ap ese kya dekh rhe ho! Sab thik to hai na![Simple could not utter any word and just hugged her…hiding her tears…Bulbul thought that Simple is worried for her so was behaving like that …so she tried to relax her..and speaks while in hug} Bhabhi don't worry m ok…..Bilkul thik hun main….ap itni tention na lo…..

 **Simple:** {Before she parts from hug she rubbed off her tears and smiled and cupped her face…} Tention to mujhe leni hogi na ab! Ab mujhe tumhe phle jaise jo krna hai….tum fiqar mat krna main sab thik krdungi….

 _Bulbul smiled lightly thinking she was talking about her fever unknown of the secret promise she just made to her…till then Kakki brought a glass of juice for her and Simple herself made Bulbul drink that liquid as her hands were trembling bcz of weakness…Then making her rest again and giving her some medicines…she waited for Kavin to return home…._

 **Evening time…..**

 _When Kavin came home he straight forward moved to Bulbul's room….and found Simple giving Bulbul her medicines…._

 **Bulbul:** {Her face glowed with smile looking at her brother} Arey bhaiya ap a gye!

 **Kavin:** {Moved to her and cupped her face} Han Bubu….a gya main…pta hai tumne kitna dra diya tha aj mujhe…

 **Bulbul:** {Placed her hands on his hands which were cupping her face and speaks with a smile} M ok bhaiya….dont worry…aplogo k rhte mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya!

 **Kavin:** Aur tumhe kabhi kuch hone bhi nai denge hum…{And kissed at her forehead and she smiled}

 **Simple:** {was looking at him like "Why are u lying" and then spoke in an emotionless tone} Usko abhi rest krne dijiye…ap jaiye aur fresh ho jaiye tab tak main khana lgati hun…..

 **Kakki:** {Simple} Nai beta..khana main lga deti hun bs tum log a jao niche…. {While everyone was moving out Bulbul spoke}

 **Bulbul:** {In an innocent way} M sorry bhabhi….aj meri vjh se apki phli rasoi ki rasam nai ho pai….

 **Simple:** {Turned and showing mock anger} Choti ho na choti bnke raho…dadi amma bnne ki koi zarurat nai… Piddi si ladki aur itni badi badi batein! Halat dekhi hai apni! Chupchap aram kro {And smiles}

 **Bulbul:** {Too smiles} Ok fine …..

 _Then Kavimple moved out with kakki and was changing Kavin came down….They had their dinner and all this while Kavin noticed that Simple was not talking to him properly…this was really weird..but thought that she's worried for Bulbul so she is behaving so….After Dinner when Kavimple moved to their room Kavin noticed that Simple still hadn't talked to him about anything…._

 **Kavin:** Simple tum preshan mat ho….Bubu thik ho jaygi…..

 **Simple:** {In a rude tone making the bed} Ab mujhe to preshan hona pdega na! jise hona chahiye tha vo agar preshani leta toh shayd aj ye naubat ati hi nai…

 **Kavin:** Simple tum ese kyu baat kar rahi ho!

 **Simple:** {still not eyeing on him} Jisse jaise baat krni chahiye vaise hi kar rahi hun…..

 **Kavin:** {Pulled her arm } Simple for God sake ….btao bhi kuch…kyu ese behave kar rahi ho!

 **Simple:** Toh kaise behave karun han….jo apne kiya ya kar rhe ho…uske liye apki arti utarun!

 **Kavin:** [Still confused} Ye tum kya aur kis bare mein baat kar rahi ho…saf saf btao mujhe…

 **Simple:** Apko saf baat dikhai kahan deti hai! Kya kabhi dikhai diya Bulbul ka dukh…kabhi dikhai diye us bachi ki muskurahat k piche chipe ansu! {Kavin was just looking at her..and she shouted} Han Kavin han…main Bulbul aur Viren k bare mein baat kar rahi hun…..

 **Kavin:** In sab baton ka ab kya matlab hai ! Vo dono apni life mein move on kar chuke hain aur…

 **Simple:** Aur apko ye galat fehmi hai….. Pta nai apko unka dard dikhai nai deta yan ap dekhna hi nai chahte…. Apko pta hai jb apko us mission k dauran lagi goli k baad maine surgery kit hi…us waqt se hi mujhe kuch to ajeeb lag raha tha undono ka behavior fir jab ap Mumbai vapis aye aur jis din apki galtfemiyan dur hui us din bhi maine dono ko preshan deka…aur esa kai baar hua..in fact hmari sagai vale din bhi aur kal raat bhi…..main ek ladki hun aur isliye us bachi ki ankhon mein vo dard dekh payi jo shayd ap kabhi nai dekh paye…

 **Kavin:** Dekho main janta hun k meri behn k liye kya sahi hai aur kya galat! Vo bachi hai abhi nahin janti kya sahi hai kya galat….mujhe pta hai main kya kar raha hun….{Kept his hand on her shoulder} trust me ismein uski hi bhali hai….

 **Simple:** {Jerked his hand} Rehne dijiye esa bolke ap sirf apni ego aur apna view point satisfy krne ki koshish kr rhe hain….apko pta bhi hai k apke us stupid faisle ne na sirf Bulbul ya Viren ki life mein khalbali machai balki kitne log jo unse jure hai vo kitne affect hue hain! Pta hai aj apke beaureau jane k baad main Bulbul k college gai thi uske doston se kuch baat krne…n u know what did they say! {Then told him everything that happened in college…..Kavin was listening her being so surprised} Aur apka kehna hai k ap jante hain sab! {then in teary voice} Aj vo bachi usi dard se guzar rahi hai jisse kabhi main guzri thi… Arey apko toh maine khud ko galat sabit krke khud se dur kiya tha na…..par Viren vo toh sab kuch jante hue sirf aur sirf apki khatir…..apne pyar ki khatir Bulbul se alag hua… Aj vo dono usi Judayii ki aag mein tarap rahe hain jismein kabhi ap aur main tarpe they….. Agar us waqt apse dur karne mein mere parents galat they toh aj ap bhi to vahi galti dauhra rhe hain na!

 **Kavin:** {Strict and loud tone} Bs Simple…bahut hua…. Ab aur ek shabd bhi nai….Meri behn hai…meri zimmedari nai jaan hai vo…uske liye job hi karunga uske liye best krunga….

 **Simple:** Acha! Bhai kehte hain ap khud ko uska! Arey bhai nai jallad hain ap…jo sab kuch jante hue bhi apni behn ki khushiyon ka gala ghot rhe hain….. aur ap khte hain ki apko us bachi se pyar hai! Agar sachmein apko us bachi se pyar hota to shayd samjhte k kal raat vo Barish mein yun hi nai bheegi blki Viren ko yaad krte hue apne ansu chipane k liye us barish ka sahara liya….

 **Kavin:** That's it Simple….

 **Simple:** Fine thik hai…ap rahiye apni zidd pe arhe….par meri baat kan khol k sun lijiye chahe mashwara hi samjhiye….k yan to ap apni ye zidd chor dijiye nai to kahin esa na ho k apki ye zidd us bachi ki jaan pe bna de aur ap use hmesha hmesha k liye kho baithe…

 _Then she left the room leaving her husband stunned at a place….forcing him to think over what she said….. the whole night was very difficult for him as his thoughts were again and again going over same thing what Simple said…..The next day too Simple didn't talked to him properly and even after reaching beaureau he tried enough to concentrate on his work but Simple's words were echoing in his ears…_

" _ **Kya kabhi dikhai diya Bulbul ka dukh…kabhi dikhai diye us bachi ki muskurahat k piche chipe ansu! "**_

" _ **Ap sirf apni ego aur apna view point satisfy krne ki koshish kr rhe hain"**_

" _ **Aj vo dono usi Judayii ki aag mein tarap rahe hain jismein kabhi ap aur main tarpe they"**_

" _ **Arey bhai nai jallad hain ap…jo sab kuch jante hue bhi apni behn ki khushiyon ka gala ghot rhe hain"**_

" _ **Yan to ap apni ye zidd chor dijiye nai to kahin esa na ho k apki ye zidd us bachi ki jaan pe bna de aur ap use hmesha hmesha k liye kho baithe"**_

 _That evening he came home still engorged in his own thoughts…then left home as he wanted to be alone for a while and came back home late in night….then next day Simple had to go to hospital bcz of some emergency in the hospital….Kavin moved to Bulbul's room after checking she was okay and sleeping peacefully under the effect of medicines…he closed the door of her room and a tear ecaped his eyes…he rubbed it off and left for beaureau…..Then after some time…_

 _ **Bulbul's Room….**_

 _As She was under the effects of medicines….Bulbul slowly slowly opened her eyesand found that Viren was sitting beside her on a stool holding her hand in his both hands and was surpized to see him there while he was just looking at her…_

 **BETAHASHA DIL NE TUJHKO HI CHAAHA HAI**

 **HAR DUA MEIN MAINE TUJHKO HI MAANGA HAI**

 **TERA JAANA JAISE KOI BADUA TERA JAANA JAISE KOI BADUA**

 **DOOR JAAOGE JO TUM MAR JAYENGE HUM**

 **SANAM TERI KASAM O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

Bulbul smiled lightly and a tear escaped from one side of her eye…

 **TUMHE DEKHTE HI ANKHEIN HO JAATI NAM**

 _He immediately took that Tear drop on his finger…lokked at it and smiled lightly and nodded her no saying her not to cry….._

 **SANAM TERI KASAM O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 _He looked at her while she tried to reach him with her other hand too…..He held her both hands and pecked a soft kiss on them ….while she was just looking at him….._

 **HUA YE KYA HASHAR MERA JUDAA HUA SABAR MERA**

 **MAIN TERE BIN EK LAMHA KYUN KABHI NA JIYA**

 **RAAT BHAR ASHQO NE TUJHKO PUKARA HAI**

 **HAR DUA MEIN MAINE TUJHKO HI MAANGA HAI**

 **TERA JAANA JAISE KOI BADUA**

 **DOOR JAAOGE JO TUM MAR JAYENGE HUM**

 **SANAM TERI KASAM O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **Bulbul:** Viren! Ye sach hai yan koi khwab ho tum!

 **Viren:** Sach hun ya khwab par har nazariye se sirf aur sirf tumara hun….

 **TUMHE DEKHTE HI ANKHEIN HO JAATI NAM**

 **SANAM TERI KASAM O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 _Viren held her and picked her in his arms and took her down in garden area and made her sit on garden swing as it was her most favouruite place…he too sat beside her on that swing while he wraped his one arm around her…. she kept her head on his shoulder and he held her hand in his other hand…._

 **NASHA TERA DIL KO LAGA DENA NAHI MUJHKO DAGA**

 **MAIN TERI AADAT KA MAARA HAI KYA MERI KHATA**

 **TERE BIN NAMUMKIN APNA GUZARA HAI**

 _As she was weak but manged to lift her head and looked at him who smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead…_

 **HAR DUA MEIN MAINE TUJHKO HI MAANGA HAI**

 **TERA JAANA JAISE KOI BADUA**

 **DOOR JAAOGE JO TUM MAR JAYENGE HUM**

 **SANAM TERI KASAM O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 _By now Viren took her to her room and laid her on bed….and sat beside her….she kept her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her….she placed her hand on his chest while he placed his other hand on hers….and then she again drifted in sleep…._

 **TUMHE DEKHTE HI ANKHEIN HO JAATI NAM**

 **SANAM TERI KASAM SANAM TERI KASAM**

 **O SANAM TERI KASAM**

 _In the mean time when her eyes opened she found herself alone in the room and smiled lightly with moist eyes as it was just her dream or delusion but she was haapy if it maybe adream only…he was with her…even in dream…even for a while….Simple too by now came home and saw someone moving from there…..She moved in and after looking Bulbul and making her sleep she moved to her room…_

 **Simple:** { Taking over phone to someone….In a strict tone} What the hell u were doing here! {Then after a pause she heard something from other side and became surprised} What! Are you serious!

 _ **A/n: So guys it was another long update..hope u liked it…**_

 _ **Kya Simple kisi din Kavin ko uski glti ka ehsaas dila k Bulbul k doston se kiya vada nibha paygi!**_

 _ **Bulbul ka vo sapna! Viren k paas hone ka ehssas…Vo sach tha ya koi adhura khwab!**_

 _ **Simple ne kise ghar se jate dekha! Aur kya kaha us shakhs ne esa jo Simple ko qakin nai ho raha!**_

 _ **Janne k liye…stay tuned….**_

 _ **Catch u in nxt update….**_

 _ **Till then!**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked…**_

 _ **Thankw**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter – 10**_

 _ **A/N:- Hi guys m here again with next update….Before proceeding I'll like to thank Dayavineet's girl, Teki Jyothi, Sania 313, Simple and other reviewers and silent readers who supported me so long….**_

 _ **Thankw guys for ur reviews ….**_

 **Recap:** After Simple's marriage…..Bulbul got seriously ill and Simple after knowing the truth about Virenul and their separation bcz of her husband vows to bring the things back to normal and to make Virenul together again….She had fight with her husband too about the topic but he was adamant not to marry her sister with Viren…

 **Now Further…**

 _Simple after that call moved to Kavin who was busy studying a case file…._

 **Simple:** Kavin!

 **Kavin:** {Still looking in that file} Hmm…bolo!

 **Simple:** Ye ap kya kar rahe hain…mujhe to kuch samjh nai a raha…..why was that person here!

 **Kavin:** Han vo…

 **Simple:** Kuch btane ki zarurat nai hai…main sabkuch jaan chuki hun…par mujhe samajh nai ata k ap! I mean are u sure!

 **Kavin:** {Now closed the file and looked in a determined gaze and tone at her} Han Simple…main faisla kar chukka hun aur main ye sabit kardunga k main meri Bubu se kitna pyar karta hu aur job hi karunga uski bhalai k liye karunga….

 **Simple:** Thik hai to fir jab ap faisla kar hi chuke hain to main kya bolu! Main bs itna janti hun k ye baat bubu k zindgi se zuri hai…..aur main nai chahti k kisi bhi vjh se vo affect ho….

 **Kavin:** Don't worry Simple maine meri bachi k liye hmesha best hi choose kiya hai aur is baar bhi sabse best hi karunga uske liye….

 _Days passed & now Bulbul had almost day while she was preparing coffee for herself and Simple…._

 **Simple:** {In a caring tone} Bubu tum rhne do na…main bna deti hun coffee…Abhi abhi bimari se recover hui ho..ab tumari zidd k vjh se tumhe college bhej rhe hain par ghar k kam aur baki exertions toh mat le…cha lab hat mujhe bnane de coffee….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled} That's ok bhabhi..ek coffee hi to bna rahi hun usmein kya exertion!

 **Simple:** {In a soft tone} Bache tu kisi ki baat to maan liya kar kabhi…

 **Bulbul:** {smiled} Oho bhabhi! M fine ap to ese react kar rhe ho jaise mujhe 3rd stage cancer hua ho…

 **Simple:** {strict and loud tone} Bulbul! Kuch bolne se phle zra apne dimag ka istimal bhi kar liya karo….kuch bhi bolti ho…..Dobara agar esi behuda baat boli to {Showing her a slap} Ek lgaungi kich k…samjhi…..Ab chal hat aur ja k baith..main lati hun coffee…{Bulbul didn't had guts to speak anything at the moments so she simply nodded and moved to living area and took a place on the couch}

 **Later that evening….**

 _Bulbul was in balcony of her room…cool breeze touching her face and making her loose hair swinging in air ….She heard a knock on the door….._

 **Bulbul:** Kaun hai…! Ander a jaiye….[It was Kavin …so he opened the door and entered but seemed a l'll angry}

 **Kavin:** {Moved to her…in a strict but concerned tone} Bubu…! Ye main kya sun raha hun! {She just looked at him with confused gaze} tumari bhabhi ne btaya k tumne use kya jwab diya jb usne tumhe kam krne se mna kiya toh!...Kya ye sach hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Scared} Na..na…nai toh

 **Kavin:** Toh kya Simple jhooth bol rahi hai! {Bulbul just draw her gaze down bcz of her brother's anger..while he continued} Tumara dimag to thik hai na! Tumhari bhalai k liye hi kaha jata hai na tumhe koi kam krne ya na krne k liye! Toh esi baaat ka kya matlab hai!

 **Bulbul:** {In a scared voice} M sorry bhaiya…mera vo matlab nai tha….vo toh bs ese hi muh se nikal gya us waqt….i didn't mean it….

 **Kavin:** Hmm…aur hona bhi nai chahiye….{She nodded positively while he speaks} Acha suno ab….Kal sham ko ready rhna ache se…. tujhe ladke vale dekhne a rhe hain….isliye kal hotel Sunshine mein apni bhabhi k sath a jana….

 **Bulbul:** {her mouth remained opened} What! Bhaiya mujhe nai milna kisi ladke varke se….aur na hi kabhi koi shadi vadi krni hai….

 **Kavin:** Tumhe us ladke se to milna hi hoga Bulbul…aur main tumhe sari zindgi ese akely nai dekh sakta…

 **Bulbul:** Oh! To ap saaf saaf kyu nai kehte k ab main apke upper bojh ban chuki hun…..To thik hai main is ghar se hi chali jaugi…..

 **Kavin:** Shut up Bulbul! Tu janti hai ki esa kuch nai hai aur na hi kabhi hoga….Aur main puch nai bta raha hun tujhe…kal tujhe vaha us ladke se milne ana hai…

 **Bulbul:** {Turned to other side} Bhaiya plz…I don't wanna get married…and u know the reason…. to Plz ap !

 **Kavin:** {In a strict tone} Ek akhri baar bol raha hun…a jana chupchap nai toh…nai toh mera mara muh dekhegi….

 **Bulbul:** {Turned immediately with moist eyes} Bhaiya! Ye ap kya!

 **Kavin:** Han…aur ab faisla tumare hath mein hai…sochlo tumhe kya karna hai! {And left her room while she sat on floor with a thud taking support of her bed from back}

 **Bulbul:** {Teary eyes and chocked voice} Ap jante ho bhaiya main Viren se kitna pyar karti hun…toh main kaise mere Viren ki jgh kisi aur ko de sakti hun!ap samjhte kyu nai ho!

 **Dinner time…**

 _Kavin came down after changing and saw Simple lying down plates for dinner…But didn't find his sister…._

 **Kavin:** Simple! Bubu kahan hai!

 **Simple:** Vo to apne room mein hi hai…

 **Kavin:** Oh…abhi tak ayi nai…{Simple noddes in no} Ok thik hai tum khana lagao main usey leke ata hun….{And moved to Bulbul's room and knocked it but Door was open so it opened itself…so he peeped in and found her sitting on floor with legs flexed and her arms wrapping them..he entered in} Bubu bache ao chlo….khana khate hain …Tumari bhabhi ne apni Bubu ka favourite dishes bnayi hain..ab chlo ao bahut bhookh lagi hai…

 **Bulbul:** {In a lifeless tone} Bhaiya ap plz jao…mera mann nai hai…

 **Kavin:** Acha! To thik hai main bhi nai khaunga….{Shouts loudly} Simple! Tum khana khalo hmein bhukh nai hai..

 **Bulbul:** {Irritated} Ahh…..bhaiya plz ap to jao….jake khana khaiye..

 **Kavin:** Agar tum nai khaogi toh main bhi nai khaunga..ese hi baithunga..{Sits in same position as of Bulbul and made faces}

 **Bulbul:** {Closed her eyes in irritation and sighs} Ok fine! Lets go….

 **Kavin:** Hmm…ye hui na baat {Taps softly on her cheeks} Ab chlo jaldi..bhookh lagi hai….

 _Both siblings moved downstairs where Simple was waiting for them…she smiled and served them food….but though Bulbul was having food bcz of her brother she was lost somewhere which didn't went unnoticed by Kavimple….But Kavin knew what he was doing…..They had their Dinner and moved to their rooms…_

 **Kavimple's Room…**

 _Kavin was thinking something when Simple came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder…._

 **Simple:** Ap Bulbul k bare mein soch rahe hain na!

 **Kavin:** Han jaan…..wo kitni upset hai….mujhse usey is halat mein aur nai dekha jata ab…..

 **Simple:** Janti hun..mujhse bhi kahan dekha ja raha hai! Uspe is waqt kya beet rahi hai main janti hun…..

 **Kavin:** Tum toh janti ho na main jo kuch bhi kar raha hun uski bhali k liye kar raha hun….

 **Simple:** I know …par kal jo bhi hoga uske ache future k liye hi hai…. Aur vaise bhi ap us ladke ko jante ho aur fir usey hmari Bulbul pasand hai…. Apko bharosa hai uspe yahi kafi hai….

 _Kavin noddes and after a while…they slept while Bulbul's eyes were not willing to close and relax..it was very hard night for her and that man…she being sad while that man being excited… Next day passed in a blur…..As the evening was approaching Bulbul was getting more tensed…_

 **Evening Time…**

 _Simple came in Bulbul's room with beautiful lehanga in her hand….with matching jwellery….she placed it on her dressing table and moved to Bulbul…._

 **Simple:** Bubu! Chlo ready ho jao jldi se..tumare bhaiya vaha ladke valon ka wait kar rhe hain….aur ye…{Pointing at that lehanga} Lehenga maine aur tumare bhaiya ne choose kiya hai tumare liye….jldi se ise pehn k ready ho jao….

 **Bulbul:** {irritated tone} Bhabhi plz na….mujhe nai milna kisi ladke se….

 **Simple:** Ab main kya kar sakti hu…jo kar sakti thi kar chuki ab tumare bhaiya ne tumare liye faisla kar hi liya hai toh mujhe to unka sath dena hi hoga na!

 **Bulbul:** {Pleading} Bhabhi plz..

 **Simple:** M sorry Bulbul mere hath mein kuch nai hai….Tum plz ready ho jao jldi se…

 **Bulbul:** Argh! Fine par main ese hi chalungi….inhi kapro mein {Pointing at her skirt top} agar us ladke ko mujhe milna hi hai toh ese hi mil le jaise main hun…

 **Simple:** Bulbul plz….kisi aur k liye nai toh apne bhai k liye plz….

 **Bulbul:** {Irritatingly stumped her foot on floor} Ok fine..main vahan sirf apke aur bhaiya k liye jaungi na k kisi idiot se milne and promise me k aplog mujhe force nai krenge iss rishtey k liye…

 **Simple:** {smiled} Acha baba promise….but now u go and get ready…hmm!

 **Bulbul:** {With this Bulbul moved to dressing room …though unwilling to wear that dress…..she somehow composed herself and wore that….and came out! And asks in irritated tone} Ab thik hai!

 **Simple:** {Smiled} Han acha baitho main tumhe ready kardun….{And picked the bangles at which Bulbul again says in irritated tone}

 **Bulbul:** What is this bhabhi! Phle ye stupid outfit now this!

 **Simple:** Plz Bulbul ab jb ye kapre pehn hi liye hain to ye churiyan bhi pehn le na! aur fir tere bhaiya ne kaha hai k tujhe ache se tyar krke laun…Ab chlo baitho yahan…

 **Bulbul:** Argh…fine! {Unwillingly sat on dressing chair while Simple wore her bangles…applied her some makeup and made her hair}

 **Simple:** {Ousting the evill eyes from her} Hye meri pyari si nanad ko kisi ki nazar na lage {And smeared her kajal from a side and placed its dot behind Bulbul's ears} Bahut pyari lag rahi ho….vaise bhi tumare bhaiya bol rhe thay k ladke ne tumhe pasand kiya to aj hi tumari sgai kardenge…..

 **Bulbul:** {Her eyes widened in shock and mouth open} What! How could he do this to me! Abhi thori der phle u promised me k mujhe force nai kiya jayga and now u're saying this engagement thing!

 **Simple:** Arey agar tumhe bhi vo ladka pasand aya tab …tum tention kyu le rhi ho!

 **Bulbul:** {Almost yelling} Arey par jab mujhe koi ladka pasand ane vala hi nai hai toh kyu!

 **Simple:** {Her phone rang and she picked it up immediately} Ji Kavin…..Kya ! Ok ok….Bulbul bhi ready hai…..main bs abhi la rhi hu usey…ok…ap tention mat lo….ok…bye..{Then hung up the call…and turned to Bulbul} Kavin ka call tha vo bol rahe the ki ladke vale to a bhi gye hain….tumara hi intzar ho raha hai…chlo…

 **Bulbul:** But!

 **Simple:** Chlo na baba..common…{Then she took angry and irritated Bulbul with her and drove towards their destiny}

 **Here,,,,Hotel Sunshine….**

 **Kavin:** {was talking to some one } Arey yar tum na sirf mere dost ho blki ab to mere hone vale jija ho…Chill kyu preshan lag rhe ho….

 _Man turned to him and he's none other than_ _ **"VIREN"**_ _yes…..Bulbul's Viren….. He was wearing white shirt with light blue dots on it ….with royal blue blazor and white trousers with stylish shoes and wearing a Blue coloured pagri and fake moustaches and beard as he was in a getup of a Sardar ji {Sikh} ….But still looking so dashing…._

 **Viren:** yar tum toh aj marvaoge mujhe…..ye sab main kaisi krunga… tum khud hi bol dete usey k tum hmarey rishtey k liye maan gye ho…jaise us din mujhe btaya tha…

 **Flashback….**

 _It was after kavimple's marriage….when Bulbul was suffering from high grade fever…The day Simple scolded Kavin for being the one for his sister's problems….for the nxt whole day …Her words were echoing in his ears,….._

" _ **Ap sirf apni ego aur apna view point satisfy krne ki koshish kr rhe hain"**_

" _ **Aj vo dono usi Judayii ki aag mein tarap rahe hain jismein kabhi ap aur main tarpe they"**_

" _ **Arey bhai nai jallad hain ap…jo sab kuch jante hue bhi apni behn ki khushiyon ka gala ghot rhe hain"**_

" _ **Yan to ap apni ye zidd chor dijiye nai to kahin esa na ho k apki ye zidd us bachi ki jaan pe bna de aur ap use hmesha hmesha k liye kho baithe"**_

 _That evening he wanted to be alone for a while so he left home and realized that he was repeating the same mistake that Simple's parents did before…..He drove to Viren's place… and rang the bell….._

 **Viren:** {who just came home a while before…and had removed his jacket and placing on couch and was drinking water…heard the door bell} Iss waqt!{Checked his wrist watch} Iss waqt kaun hoga! {Then moved towards door and opened it and was amazed to find Kavin standing there} Arey Kavin tum! Is waqt!

 **Kavin:** Han…main….i hope I didn't disturb u….Did i!?

 **Viren:** {Smiled lightly} No no..not at all….. Tum yahan kyu khare ho ander ao na….

 **Kavin:** {Smiled lightly and noddes} Hmm…{And moved in}

 **Viren:** {Signalling at Couch}Ao..baitho na….

 **Kavin:** M fine….vo main….main tumse kuch zaruri baat krne aya hun…..

 **Viren:** Han han bolo na….plz…

 **Kavin:** {Confused from where to start} Pta nai kahan se shuru karu! {Then took a deep breath} Main tumse Bulbul k bare mein baat krne aya hun….

 **Viren:** {Gets worried as he knew she was not well} Bulbul k bare mein! Vo thik toh hai na! {the care and concern in his tone forced Kavin to look at him at which Viren tried to clear himself as he thought that Kavin maybe angry on him} I…I mean humlog…..ab sath nai hai…..aur na hi kisi bhi trh se contact mein…..bs Tumari sgai aur Shadi k dauran hi maine use dekha tha…yakin mano hum…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles lightly and placed his hand on his shoulder} Relax Viren…I know it…..main janta hun k tumlog ab sath nai ho…..[Then after a pause} Sirf aur sirf meri vjh se… {His eyes were moist that made Viren more confuse} Han Viren main galat tha…..bahut galat kiya maine tum dono ko alag krke…..Main tumdono ka gunhegar hun…{Joins his hands in front of him} Plz mujhe maaf kardo…..

 **Viren:** {was Amazed and held his hand} Kavin ye tum kya kar rahe ho….! Tum bade ho plz mujhse mafi mang k guilty feel mat krvao…..

 **Kavin:** Nai Viren Guilty to main hun…jo apni behn ki khushion k arhe aya….tumhe pata hai kya halat hai uski! Meri vjh se phle hi vo ek puppet ban chuki thi jo bs mujhe khush hone ka dikhawa krti par ander hi ander ghut rahi thi…..aur ab..ab vo itni bimar hai ki…..Uske is halat ka karan barish mein bheeegna nai balki mujhse kiye vade k vjh se tumse duri hai…. Main to janta hi nai tha k vo pagal tujhse itna pyar karti hai….. {Viren too by now was in tears} Par jo galti maine ki ab use sudharunga bhi main hi…{holds Viren's hands in his hands and pleads} Plz meri Bubu ko bachalo…. Meri bachi ko mujhe vapis lauta do…..uska hath tham lo…..use tum aur tumara sath hi phle jaise kar sakte hain…plz usey apnalo….

 **Viren:** {In teary voice} Kavin! Kavin! Plz shant ho jao…. Main bhale hi Bulbul se dur tha par main uska itzar sari zindgi kar sakta tha….

 **Kavin:** {Smiled lightly in tears} Toh Vada karo mujhse k meri guriya ko hmesha khush rakhoge…..use kabhi koi taklif nai hone doge….

 **Viren:** {Too smiled lightly} I promise Kavin…. Main zmane bhar ki sabhi khushiya uske kadmo mein la k rakhdunga… Kabhi uske chehre se muskurahat nai jane dunga…..

 **Kavin:** {In a cute warning tone} Magar yaad rakhna k agar meri Bubu ki ankh mein kabhi ek bhi ansu aya to main bhul jaunga k tum mere dost ho…..

 **Viren:** {acted to be afraid} Uski naubat kahan aygi tum kya jante nai tumari khunkhar behn ko…

 **Kavin:** {showing mock anger} Aye….khabardar meri behn ko khunkhar kaha ..{Then after k pause}Vaise bola to sach hi hai tumne….{Both smiled in tears and Kavin hugged him} Thanks Viren…. Bs ab sab thik ho jayga…Meri Bubu phle ki trh hasti khelti mujhe vapis chahiye….

 **Viren:** {While in hug smiled lightly} Hmm….

 _Then after a while Kavin left his place saying something to him….The next day when Simple had to go to hospital for some emergency… she left Kakki with Bulbul to take care of her…But Kavin gave leave to Kakki saying that he's on leave and will take care of her…when kakki left Kavin called Viren at home….and asking him to take care of his sister…he himself took him to Bubul's room and saw her sleeping under effect of medicines…he left Viren in her room and closed the door of the room and rubbed off tears that formed in his eyes…and then left for beaureau….Viren was with Bulbul the whole day which she thought was her delusion…..and in evening when Viren was leaving Simple saw him and then called him..he told her everything at which she was utterly surprised…and then asked Kavin about it who too confeesed that after realizing his mistake now he accepts Virenul's relation….._

 **Flashback Ends…**

 **Viren:** Yar kya zarurat hai ye natak krne ki….sedha seedha sach bta kyu nai dete hum usey….

 **Kavin:** Arey ese kaise! Usey bta denge to surprise kaise de paunga usey….aur fir tum itna ghabra kyu rahe ho! Be a man…{And pats on his shoulder}

 **Viren:** {Scared} M not a man yar….{Kavin looked at him like "what!" …Viren realized} I mean ….m a man but usey bata dete hain na sab….wo kacha chaba jaygi mujhe…

 **Kavin:** {Lauging} Kya bhai…tujhe dekh kar koi nai keh sakta k tum ek Sr. CID officer ho…..kitna darr rhe ho….akhir meri behn ek ladki hai koi bhoot thodi hai!

 **Viren:** {Murmers} Bhoot se bhi zada khatarnak hai vo toh….{Then looking at sky} Hey bhagwan plz bacha lena vrna aj main apko pyara ho jaunga…..

 **Kavin:** {Heard him and burst out laughing} Arey yar tumari hawa to abhi se tight ho gayi….. itna toh shayd tum us waqt bhi preshan nai they jab mere hathon pite they tum jb phli baar mujhe tumdono k bare mein pta chala tha….

 **Viren:** {Scared and speaks in a funny tone} Han toh…tum to firbhi mujhe bakhsh dete par tum to jante ho tumari behn ko….bhookhi sheri hai…agar mujhpe tut padi to main to bs gya samjho…..

 **Kavin:** {Smiled and pats on his arm} Relax..itni bhi buri nai hai meri Bubu….

 _Till then Simple reached the Hotel with Bulbul and moved to garden area of the hotel where both boys were waiting for them….. As they were moving to that side the boys saw them….Simple was in a light green sari with golden embroidery and matching jwellery ..and looking very elegant….while Bulbul was in a beautiful Peach coloured lehanga choli embroided with golden work with its heavy net dupatta fixed at one side and a beautiful hairdo with half left loose hairs and heavy jhumka earings …in short she was looking stunning…Both boys were lost in their partners…but Kavin was one to came out of trance and while Viren as busy admiring Bulbul's beauty…_

 **Kavin:** {softly hits on his arm} Oh Sardar ji sambhal lena! Ok!

 **Viren:** {Comes out of trance} Ha…han….main ..main sambhal lunga…{still looking at Bulbul smiling cutely}

 **Simple:** {To Viren} Hi Charan….Meet my sweet sister inlaw… Bulbul….{To Bulbul Aur Bulbul ye hain}

 **Viren:** Oh ji myself…Charan….Charan singh Teja { And forworded his hand to wards Bulbul to shake hand while she gave him a glare at which he pulled his hand back} Oh koi nai ji….hath nai milana na sahi….

 **Bulbul:** {Turns towards Kavin} Bhaiya zra side mein aynge..mujhe apse kuch baat krni hai….

 **Viren:** Oh ji no problem ji…ap chaho to mere sahmne baat kar skte ho ….

 **Bulbul:** {In irritated tone} Tum chup rahoge!

 **Viren:** {To kavin} O Kavin bhra {Brother} ye kya hai!

 **Kavin:** {showing mock anger and in a strict tone} Bulbul! Ye kya tariqa hai kisi se baat krne ka!

 **Bulbul:** Han to kya apka tariqa sahi hai! Apne kaha tha mujhe yaha ane k liye main a gayi….u made me wear this stupid outfit and this all…Main yaha sirf apki di kasam k vjh se ayi thi nah ki {Looking at Viren} kisi stupid looser se milne….

 **Viren:** Par Kavin bhra minu toh apki behn pasand hai ji…maine toh dekhte hi pasand kar liya….kya look hai ji….{And takes his goggles a l'lldown looking at her from head to toe}

 **Bulbul:** {In angry tone} Aye Sardar ji be in ur limits ok!

 **Kavin:** Bulbul! Ye kya tariqa hai bhala ! Isse hi hogi ab tumari shadi….

 **Bulbul :** But bhaiya we already discussed about this…I don't wanna marry anyone and you know the reason…

 **Kavin:** Dekho vo sab main nai janta…ye Charan bahut acha ladka hai aur mera dost hone ki vjh se main isey achey se janta hun….aur maine kaha tha na tumse k koi ulti seedhi harqat mat krna…..

 **Bulbul:** Par mujhe ye bhi kaha gya tha k is rishtey k liye mujhe force nai kiya jayga….

 **Viren:** {Interuppted} Oh ji Bulbul ji apko force kaun kr rha hai! Kiu itna gussa karde paye ho!

 **Bulbul:** {turned to him in anger and bursted} Dekho Mr. I don't give it a damn that who you are…chup chap yahan se ulte pav vapis chale jao vrna tumari tange tor k tumare hath mein dedungi…

 **Viren:** Bulbul ji meri baat to suniye zra!

 **Bulbul:** Kya baat sunu han! Jate ho yaha se ya nai!

 **Simple:** Relax Bulbul tum…tum dono ek kam kyu nai karte zra akely mein ja k baat kr lo…

 **Bulbul:** Lekin bhabhi….main kya baat krungi is langoor se! mujhe kisi se koi baat nai krni…

 **Simple:** Plz Bulbul..ek baar ja k baat to kar…hmm..bs ek baar….

 **Viren:** Hanji Bhabhi ji bilkul thik keh rhe ho tusi….{Then turns to Bulbul} Ao ji ao…akely mein baat krte hain…..

 _Bulbul in angry mood moved to other side….followed by Viren/Charan…he could easily say that she was fuming in anger…She stood at a place criss crossing her arms across her chest n breathing heavily bcz of anger while Viren took a deep breath as was scared n broke the silence…_

 **Viren:** Acha Bulbul ji apko kya pasand hai! {She didn't replyed so he asked again} Boliye na Bulbul ji…

 **Bulbul:** {turned to him a little} Logon ki haddiyan todna…..

 **Viren:** Arey arey itna gussa… sehat k liye acha nai hai hota Bulbul ji…

 **Bulbul:** {Gives him a fiery look and speaks} Dekho Sardar ji what ever ur name is…seedhi baat ye hai ki meri life mein already koi hai…aur maine apne dil aur zindgi mein sirf aur sirf use hi jgh di hai….aur vo jgh koi aur nai le skta…samjhe tum!

 **Viren:** {felt so happy that she loves him so much but than controlled his emotions} Acha g! toh kya hua! sabki life mein koi na koi hunda hai…aur ji dekhna ap apke dil mein maine vo jgh leni nmai bnani hai ….aur dekhna kaise maine apke dil aur dimag pe cha jana hai….{Gives a determined smile}

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Vo kaise zra main bhi to sunu…

Viren: {Gave a naughty smile} ap bs thoda mauka to dijiye {And held her hand}

 **Bulbul:** { Jerked his hand in anger} How dare you touch me…!?

 **Viren:** {Playing innocently} Oh ji mainu lagga k ap nu mera touch acha lagega…shayd kuch jania pehchania….{and found her looking at him} I mean k sab kudiya{Girls] da yahi bolna hota hai na..toh!...ap toh ji bura hi maan gai…

 **Bulbul:** { But she was so angry at the moment that she didn't recoganized his touch…and stepped forward fuming in anger while he steps back} Dekho mahashay vo dusri type ki ladkiya hoti hongi…but I am Bulbul Khanna..got it….Aur kya bol rhe the tum! Mauka aur dil mein jagah…Huh my foot! {She was continuously stepping forward while he was stepping back} Ayne mein shakal dekhi hai apni! Joker kahinke…tumhe to main apna driver bhi na rakhun aur chle ho mere Viren ki jagah chinne! Dekho main akhri baar bol rahi hun pyar se chup chap abhi k abhi mere bhaiya k paas jao aur koi bhi bahana bna k unhe bolo k main tumhe pasand nai hu aur tumhe ye rishta manzur nai hai…varna main tumara kya hasher krungi tum soch bhi nai sakte!...

 **Viren:** Ap to ji dhamki de rhi ho mainu….!

 **Bulbul:** Isey request samjho ya warning I don't care bs abhi k abhi mere bhaiya ko is rishtey se mna kar do….just go…{ Loud tone} Right now…..{Then both moved back to Kavimple who smiled looking at them}

 **Simple:** Arey aa gye tum log!

 _Virenul just smiled and Bulbul again stands in attitude signaling viren to tell her brother what she told him to say…._

 **Viren:** {Looked at Bulbul and then turned to Kavin} Oh Kavin bhraa {Brother} mainu kudi {Girl} pasand hai…mainu bilkul esi ladki hi chahiye thi….oh ji tusi eh dasso k engagement kado karoni ae! {Kavimple smiled while Bulbul gave a shocking look being her mouth open and eyes wide opened}

 **Bulbul:** What! Ye tum kya bol rhe ho! Tum to kuch aur bolne vale they na!

 **Viren:** Oh han Bulbul ji apne yahi toh bola than a mujhe apke bhai ko btane k liye so maine bol diya..{Smiled}

 **Bulbul:** {Angrily} You! Tumhe to main chorungi nai…I'll kill u…{Steps forward in anger while Kavin comes in between}

 **Kavin:** Ye kya kar rahi ho Bulbul!

 **Viren:** Oh Kavin bhai ye to inka pyar vala gussa hai..haina Bulbul ji…{Smiles naughtily}

 **Bulbul:** {to Viren/Charan} You Bastard….tumhe toh main…

 **Kavin:** {Mock anger} Bulbul ! Behave…

 **Bulbul:** But he's lying bhaiya…ye to iss rishtey se mana karne vala tha..sach….

 **Viren:** {Pretending to be sad} Rehne do ji….apko jab main pasand hi nai hun toh…mere yaha rukne da ki fayda!

 **Bulbul:** {irritatingly} Han han to jao na roka kisne hai …..

 **Kavin:** Shut up Bulbul…quiet now….{then to Viren} aur Charan yar meri baat suno…ruko tum kahin nai ja rhe ho…..

 **Bulbul:** But bhaiya maine apse phle bhi kaha tha k mujhe shadi nai krni hai….reason jante hue bhi ap esa kyu kar rahe ho!{Then yells} Mujhe ye shadi nahi karni …nahi karni…..nahiiiiiiiiiiiiii krni…. Aplog kyu mere piche pade ho! Bs enough now…m going from here….{And turns to go}

 **Viren:** { Wacthes her turning to leave and speaks} Oh na kro ji na karo…main bhi ja raha hun meri sohni…meri heer….meri Kiran… **Kiran kaur Shergill** k paas..{And smiles}

 **Remember Bulbul used this name Kiran kaur Shergill to say him I Love You in his promotion party!**

 _Bulbul remained stunned for a moment and then turned around looking at him with surprised gaze trying to recoganize him….._

 **Bulbul:** Tummmmm! I mean ye nam!

 **Viren:** Hanji ye meri girl friend ka nam hai ji…..pta hai kina pyar karti hai mujhko! Main to usey apki vjh se chor aya tha ji kiunki apki photo dekhte hi maine apko pasand kar liya tha…par ab main jar aha hun meri Kiran k paas ….. jo mujhe itna pyar kardi hai k mujhe ek party mein sabke sahmne apne pya ka izhar kiya tha…

 **Bulbul:** {shocked to hear him and murmers} Ye kaise ho skta hai..is nam se maine hi toh Viren ko us party mein confess! {But others heard it and smiled….then she looked at him in suspicion} Viren!

 **Viren:** Kaun Viren ji! Main toh Charan hun…Charan Singh Teja…

 _Till now his eyes became moist though he was smiling at her…Kavimple too smiled in tears…. Bulbul moved to him with tears in her eyes and softly takes off his fake beard and moustaches…._

 **Bulbul:** {with moist eyes} Viren!

 **Viren:** {Takes off his pagri too and smiling with moist eyes} Han main …. Ye tumare bhaiya bhabhi ka idea tha….{And takes his hands up} maine kuch nai kiya…

 **Bulbul:** {Still confused..and looked at her bhaiya bhabhi} Ye sab!

 **Simple:** {smiled lightly  & moved to her & kept her one hand on her cheeks} Ye tumare bhaiya ka surprise tha ….tumare liye….

 **Bulbul:** {smiled at Kavin in surprise while he just smiled sweetly  & nodded ….she moved to him…} Par apne toh mujhe khud Viren se dur rhne k liye….{and was having a lot of questions in her eyes}

 **Kavin:** {Smiled} Han tumdono ko alag bhi maine hi kiya tha jiska mujhe bahut afsoos hai…par {Looks at Simple} tumari bhani ne mujhe ehsaas dilaya k main kitna galat tha…{Then looks at Bulbul} isliye ek din….. {and explained her everything while Bulbul was listening everything giving surprised expressions…once he completed with his explanation…he pulled his ears} M Sorry behna…main bahut bura bhai hun…..meri vjh se tune bahut taklif sahi hai….plz mujhe maf kardo…

 **Bulbul:** {immediately held his hands  & pulled them down from his ears nodding in no}Nai bhaiya… plz ap sorry mat kaho…aur ap bure nai bahut ache bhai ho…hmesha mera bhala chaha hai apne…mom dad k jane k baad unke sabhi farz nibhaye hain apne….kabhi mujhe koi taklif nai hone di…apni khushi se phle hmesha meri khushi sochi…..arey main toh bahut lucky hun k mujhe ap jaisa bhai mila hai….

 **Kavin:** {Had tears in his eyes, he smiled a little  & hugs her} And m lucky ki mujhe tum jaisi pyari behn mili hai…..behn nai beti ho tum meri…to mujhe apna farz to nibhana hoga na…..{Then parting from hug & cupps her face and speaks in a filmy style to make her smile} Ja Bubu..jee le apni zindgi….{It made her smiles widely though tears …he wiped her tears with his fingers and placed his one arm around her other shoulder and moved to Viren and kept her hand in Viren's hand and turns to him} Bulbul meri zimmedari nahi…meri jaan hai…Take care…{And in mock strict voice} and be careful….{And smiles}

 **Viren:** {Too Smiles} Sure…..{Virenul smiled in tears looking at each other…Then Viren sits on his one knee  & takes out a red rose from his blazor & forwards that to her saying} Iss Charan singh Teja ki Kiran kaur shergill aj tak hmare pyar ne kitni bhi problems face ki hon…vo kya kaha tha tumne! {Pretends to remembering something} Han…vo tumne kaha tha k jab romieo Juliet aur heer Ranjha ka pyar apna mukam hasil na kar ska to hmara pyar kaise krega! {She looks at him as she said it to herself while crying on terrace on Kavimple's engagement night then understood that he must had heard him…while he continued} So now with blessings and permission of your brother will you give me pleasure to complete our love story!

 **Bulbul:** {Gave a teary smile still unable to believe it…and looked at Kavin who smiled  & nodded …she then looked at Viren who was keenly waiting for her answer..she nodded positively with her moist eyes full of happy tears} **YES** ….{& then took that rose from his hand}

 **Viren:** {Stood up  & hugged her} **I LOVE YOU** …

 **Bulbul:** **I LOVE YOU TOO**

 _While Virenul were in that heard…the loud voice of claps filled the atmosphere….They parted from hug & saw along with Kavimple, our beloved CID team & Bulbul's friends were clapping on the union of the lucky pair…._

 **Kavin:** {See surprised expressions of Viren  & Speaks} Tumhe kya laga! Surprize sirf meri Bubu k liye hain! Ab maine job hi bhul ki usey compensate krne k liye tum dono k liye surprises to bnte hain na! {Viren smiled widely}

 **Bulbul:** {As was the most surprised till now…Looked at Duo and Acp sir and team and her friends} Bhaiya! Acp uncle! Ap sab log yahan!

 **Acp sir:** {smiles  & Taps softly on her head… } Han Beta…..{ Looks at Kavin & then at her} kiunki tumare bhai ne tumare liye bahut pyara surprise jo plan kiya hai….

 **Bulbul:** {still amzed} Surprize! Ab kaunsa surprise!

 **Kavin:** {Held her from her shoulders} Oho meri guriya…tum ander chlo to sahi…sab pta chal jayga…{And he took her inside the hotel and she was utterly surprised to see the decorations…as it was fully decorated with beautiful lights and flowers…and other decors…Kavin looked at surprised expressions of his sister and smiled} Teri sagai mein main koi kami nai chahta tha…..

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled in amazement} Bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles and pats her cheeks lightly} Han…yahi tha tere liye vo dusra surprise…aba chlo….

 _Kavimple took Virenul on stage and then Virenul slipped rings in each other's fingers …everyone clapped and seemed happy Virenul being the most happy and then it was time for some gana bajana…..dance shance….._

 _Kavin being in centre dancing with a sweet smile on his face along other ppl who were on dance floor….While Bulbul smiled looking at him…_

 **TAARON KA CHAMAKTA GEHNA HO TAARON KA CHAMAKTA GEHNA HO**

 **PHOOLON KI MEHAKTI VAADI HO**

 **US GHAR MEIN KHUSHAALI AYE JIS GHAR MEIN TUMARI SHADI HO**

 **TAARON KA CHAMAKTA GEHNA HO PHOOLON KI MEHAKTI VAADI HO**

 **US GHAR MEIN KHUSHAALI AYE JIS GHAR MEIN TUMARI SHADI HO**

 _Kavin touches flowers of flower bouquets placed on a plate form …and then signals with his hand on the moon which was visible through a window of that hall room…._

 **YEH PHOOL TUMARE ZEVAR HAIN YEH CHAND TUMHARRA AAINA**

 _Bulbul smiles and put her gaze down while Kavin moved to Viren and slightly hits on his arm with his to tease him…_

 **TUM JO ESE SHARMATI HO DULHE KA DHADAKTA HAI SEENA**

 _Then moved to Bulbul place his hand on her cheek and then holds her chin…..while she smiles.._

 **HAR AINA TUMKO DEKHE TUM TO AISI SHEHZADI HO**

 **US GHAR MEIN KHUSHAALI AYE JIS GHAR MEIN TUMARI SHADI HO**

 _Daya dancing and pointing at Bulbul_

 **MERI BEHNA HAI PHOOL BAHARON KA MERI BEHNA HAI NOOR NAZARON KA**

 **MERI BEHNA KE JAISE KOI BEHNA NAHI BINA ISKEY KAHIN BHI MUJHE REHNA NAHIN**

 _Abhijeet Dancing and smiles looking at her_

 **JAISE HAI CHAAND SITARON MEIN MERI BEHNA HAI EK HAZARON MEIN**

 **HUM JAISE BHOLE BHAALO KI YEH DUNIYA TO HAI DILWALON KI**

 _Kavin extending his arms wide open while dancing…._

 **YEH DUNIYA TO HAI DILWALON KI YEH DUNIYA TO HAI DILWALON KI**

 _Then Kavin dancing along with Duo_

 **TAARON KA CHAMAKTA GEHNA HO PHOOLON KI MEHAKTI VAADI HO**

 **US GHAR MEIN KHUSHAALI AYE JIS GHAR MEIN TUMARI SHADI HO**

 _Simple along with Tarika Shreya and Purvi brought Virenul on dance floor….and asked them to dance….Bulbul says no giving a shy smile while Viren smiles cutely at her…Then Kavin standing at centre while others dancing besides him….sings…..and Virenul looks at him…_

 **KHUSHIYON K MEHLON MEIN BAITHO KOI GHAM NA TUMARE PAAS AAYE**

 **NA UMAR KA PEHRA HO TUMPE MERI DIL KI DUA YE RANG LAAYE**

 _Bulbul got emotional while Kavin hurriedly moved to her and cups her face and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead…._

 **RAB HASTA HUA RAKHE TUMKO TUM TO HASNE KI ADI HO**

 _She smiles while he hugs her….Everyone smiling at this emotional moment…_

 **TAARON KA CHAMAKTA GEHNA HO PHOOLON KI MEHAKTI VAADI HO**

 **US GHAR MEIN KHUSHAALI AYE JIS GHAR MEIN TUMARI SHADI HO…**

 _Afterthat day…..Virenul were together again…Kavimple were happy for her…..Now everything seemed okay…..Now she seemed back to life …the same bubbly naughty girl as before….she use to tease kavin making team with Simple while he pretends to be sad being alone but Viren use to support him….Everything was like fairy tales now…_

 **One day…..**

 _Simple was working in kitchen….when she was preparing food…Bulbul came to her eating an apple and came and sat on slap...swinging her legs…._

 **Bulbul:** Bhabhi! Kya kar rhe ho!

 **Simple:** Khana..aur kya! Tumhe bhookh nai lagi!

 **Bulbul:** {Innocently}Lagi hai na bhabhi….bahut bhukh lagi hai,…infact apse yahi puchne ayi thi kya bana rahe ho ap aj dinner mein!

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Tumare favourite Kari chawal aur tumare bhaiya ki favoruite bhindi….

 **Bulbul:** {smiles and speaks in excitement} Arey wah bhabhi,,you're great….ab toh mujhe aur bhi bhookh lag gai…

 **Simple:** {Smiles at her excitement} Acha baba thik hai…bs ban raha hai tera fav dinner….{Then again doing her work and smiles} Mujhe toh samajh nai ata tum sasural jake kya karogi! I mean jab Viren k liye karva chauth ka vrat rakhna padega tab kya karogi!

 **Bulbul:** {Making faces} Huh! Us idiot k liye kaun vrat rakhega!

 **Simple:** {Supressing her smile and showing mock anger} Bubu! Khabardar jo mere hone vale jija ko idiot bola….

 **Bulbul:** Okay..okay..chill…{Then eating her apple} Vaise bhi kaun sara din bhookh aur pyas se tarapta rahe!

 **Simple:** Acha bachu….dekhenge….. kaise shadi k baad har karvachauth tum ache se pura karogi Viren k liye …jaise main krungi kal tumare bhaiya k liye….

 **Bulbul:** Hain ! Kal! Kal karva chauth hai!

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Han…..kal society mein ek function hai jismein Society ki sabhi aurtein kal apne patiyo ki lambi umer k liye puja krke unke hatho se apna vrat kholengi…..

 **Bulbul:** oh…acha acha… badiya hai…

 **Simple:** {teasing her} Vaise tum chaho to shadi se phle ye vrat rakh k practice kar sakti ho bhukhe rhne k liye….

 **Bulbul:** Kya bhabhi u know na…main aur fast! Kabhi nai…mujhse to bhookh bilkul bardash nai hoti…{Then again taking a bite from her apple} Acha bhabhi main bahar garden mein hun….jab khana ban jay to mujhe awaz laga lena…m starving….

 **Simple:** {Smiles and noddes} Okay….

 _Then Simple again got busy in preparing dinner while Bulbul moved to garden and sat on Garden swing which was her fav place eating her apple and thinking something….._

 _ **A/N: So this was it for this time…hope it was worth reading….**_

 _ **How was it! How was the surprise part!**_

 _ **Hmm..so Simple's first karva chauth is arriving…lets hope it goes perfectly and smoothly! But will it be so!**_

 _ **What about Bulbul! The crazy girl can't tolerate hunger so how would she gonna fast after marriage! And will she be doing fast for nxt day ! or she gonna stick to her foodie habit!**_

 _ **To know more…stay tuned…**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Love ya**_

 _ **Plz Review if u liked**_

 _ **Thank you…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter- 11**_

 _ **A/N: Hi guys m back with next and a longggggggggg update…..hope you'll like it…**_

 _ **Dayavineet's girl, Teki jyothi, Simple, guest….n all reviewers who supported me all this while…thanks for ur support….**_

 _ **Recap:**_ _Last time you read that Kavin after realizing his mistake… Bless Virenul and this was how they finally got engaged….Now further….._

 _ **Now Further…**_

 **Night time…..9:00PM…**

 _Simple after done with preparing dinner….she called Bulbul….and when she came to her ….she asked her to call Kavin for dinner…Bulbul nodded and moved to Kavimple's room…._

 **Bulbul:** {Knocking the door} Bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** A jao Bubu…

 **Bulbul:** {Enters the room} Arey bhaiya time to dekhiye…. Dinner nai krna kya apko!

 **Kavin:** Han baba chalo…. Bhookh to lagi hai….meri himmat nai hui tumari bhabhi k samne jane ki isliye abhi tak yahin baitha tha….

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Hain! Himmat nai ho rhi thi !Matlab!

 **Kavin:** {Making an innocent face} Han vo Simple naraz hai mujhse….

 **Bulbul:** Vo kyu bhala!

 **Kavin:** Darasal subh meri tabiyat thodi khrab thi toh usne mujhe rest krne k liye kaha par main fir bhi beaureau chla gya aur vaha tabiyat thodi aur bigar gai….but m fine now….usne medicine di thi mujhe jo maine kha li thi..par abhi tak vo mujhse naraz hai….

 **Bulbul:** Han toh bilkul thik kiya unhone jo apko dant lgai…ap apna dhyan kyu nai rakhte fir!

 **Kavin:** Oho…par ab to thik hun na….medicine bhi toh khai…kadvi vali..{Making faces}

 **Bulbul:** {smiled at his antics} han toh vo to khani hi padti vrna bhabhi se fir dant padti…{Then reminded something} arey han dant se se yaad aya bhabhi dinner k liye bula rahi hain….abhi chaliye vrna firse dant padegi….{Giggles}

 **Kavin:** {Pretends to bhi scared} Han han chalo…..

 _Both moved downstairs where Simple was lying dinner table….she was still angry with Kavin for not_ _taking care of himself…_

 **Bulbul:** Bhabhi….humlog a gye….

 **Kavin:** Ao ao..baitho..{And serves them food}

 **Kavin:** {Noticed that Simple is still not taking to him so he asks}Simple! …..Oh shrimati ji! Ab bhi naraz ho kya!

 **Simple:** {Without looking at him} Nai toh! Ap khana khaiye na! Bubu tum bhi khao na…

 **Bulbul:** G bhabhi …meko toh bahut bhookh lagi hai aur fir mere favourite kari chawal jo bane hain…

 **Simple:** Acha zra chackh k btao kaise bane hain!

 **Bulbul:** {While eating} Ek dum yummm…Hmesha ki tarah…

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Acha thik hai khao..kaho…..arey han ek kam tha tumse…

 **Bulbul:** Hanji boliye na…

 **Simple:** Vo kal subh mere sath uth sakti ho! Becoz wo sarghi!

 **Bulbul:** Offcourse bhabhi….bas meko bta dena k kitne bje uthna hai.!

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Thanks…ab tum hi uth sakti hpo…tumare bahiya ki tabiyat thik nai..nai to ye uthte mere sath….

 **Bulbul:** {Smirks at Kavin who gives a "Bechara" look….she then looks at Simple} Bhabhi! Vaise apne na bhaiya ko dant k bahut acha kiya….vo hain hi isi layak…{Kavin looks like "Tum bhi!" at which she smiles and then was done with her dinner} Bhabhi m done….

 **Simple:** Han mera bhi ho gya…lao main plates rakh deti hun…..

 **Bulbul:** Nai nai bhabhi…main apki help kar deti hun…..{simple smiles lightly and noddes…and moved to kitchen  & when Bulbul was to move to kitchen he held her ears} Ahhh! Bhaiya plz mera kan choriye….maine kiya kya hai!

 **Kavin:** Bubu ki bachi…tune kya kiya! Meri help krne ki bjaye meri band bjvane ka plan bna rhi thi….

 **Bulbul:** Oho bhaiya…main help krne ki koshish kar rahi thi…..sach…

 **Kavin:** Acha esse!

 **Bulbul:** Ahh! Phle mera kan to choriye fir btati hun sab…{he left her ear..and she speaks} Apko yahi chahiye na k bhabhi maan jaye aur apse baat krein! {Kavin noddes} Toh sab mujhpe chor dijiye…main abhi sab thik krdungi….trust me….

 **Kavin:** Hmmm..dekhte hain….

 **Bulbul:** {Making faces} You just wait and watch….{Then moved to kitchen calling Simple} Bhabhi!

 **Simple:** {taking plates from her hand} Bolo….

 **Bulbul:** Bhabhi apko bhaiya pe gussa hai…{Simple looks at her at which she gets a little scared and speaks} Ha….han toh hona bhi chahiye….{Simple gets involved in his work again} I mean khudka khyal to bhaiya rakhte hi nai…..iss baat k liy toh main bhi gussa hun unse….

 **Kavin:** {who was listening them gave a fiery look and murmers} Ye ladki aj to marvaygi..esi help se acha to rhne hi deti..main khud mna leta kisi trh Simple ko…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles looking at his expressions and then speaks in a slow voice so that Kavin could not hear them} Bhabhi…I know he did wrong par vo es hi hain …I mean mom dad k jane k baad unhone sari responsibilities puri ki hain aur is vjh se kabhi khud pe dhyan hi nai diya…. To bs aj bhi ese hi kiya….. I know apko acha nai laga…infact mujhe bhi acha nai lagta jb vo esa karte hain…..{Smiles lightly}par kya krun unse kabhi gussa reh hi nai pati…{Looks at Kavin who was trying to hear them at which she smiles and then again turns to Simple} Bhabhi unko pta hai k unhone esa krke acha nai kiya….and he's sorry for it…pl zap use ese naraz mat rahiye na…..Mom dad to nai hain par ap dono ho…aur main apne momdad ko ese nai dekh sakti …ap plz unko maaf krdo plz….{Simple smiles at her cute pleading}

 **Simple:** Acha baba thik hai….. main nai hoti unse naraz ….khush! {Bulbul smiles and nodded and hugged her} Acha acha thik hai…ab ja apne bhaiya ko bol k unki sifarish purii ho gai hai…

 **Bulbul:** {Amazed} Par apko kaise!

 **Simple:** {smiles  & Place her hand on Bulbul's cheeks } Abhi tumne kaha na k tumne mujhe maa ka darja diya hai….to maa ko to pta hi hoga na k uske bache k dimag mein kya chal raha hai….Hmm…{Bulbul gives a sweet smile scratching her hair at which Simple smiles and pats her cheeks} Ab jao….tum bhi aram karo subah jldi uthna hai na!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and noddes}Good night bhabhi…..

 **Simple:** {smiles}Good night…

 **Bulbul:** {then moves to Kavin smiling} She's ok with u….

 **Kavin:** {excitedly} Sach!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Much… abhi ap jaiye…rest kariye…main bhi chali sone…{then after a pause} vaise ap kal ka fast rakhoge na! Iknow tikne vale to ap bhi nai….bhabhi bhukhi rahengi to hap bhi! {Giggles}

 **Kavin:** {Showing mock anger} Chupkar Bubu ki bachi…bahut bolti hai…

 **Bulbul:** {Giggles} Good night bhaiya..

 **Kavin:** {Smiles  & Pats on her head} Good night ….

 _Then Bulbul moved to her room and Simple after winding her work moved to her room and found Kavin waiting for her…._

 **Simple:** {She smiled and asks} Ap soye nai abhi!

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Han tumara hi intzar kar raha tha….

 **Simple:** {Smiles and noddes  & then moved to washroom and when comes out she saw him thinking something} Kavin! Ap abhi soye kyu nai! Nind nai ayi kya! {And sits on bed beside him}

 **Kavin:** {Smiled and placed his head in her lap while she smiles as he does so and ruflles his hair} Simple…. Main bhi kal fast rakhunga …

 **Simple:** Nai bilkul nai…agar kal apki tabiyat fir se bigar gai toh!

 **Kavin:** M ok baba….aur fir tumare rhte mujhe kuch ho skta hai kya….!

 **Simple:** Arey lekin!

 **Kavin:** Plz maan jao na jaanu…plz plz plz….

 **Simple:** Ok baba thik hai….par abhi so jaiye…subh sarghi k liye bhi to uthna hoga nah…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles} Janta hun…..Acha suno na..apna hath dikhao to zra…main bhi toh dekhun kaisi mehandi lagvai hai tumne!{and takes her hands in his hands and seemed like searching for something}

 **Simple:** Kya hua! Kya dekh rahe hain!

 **Kavin:** Arey dekh raha hun k mera nam kahan likhvaya hai tumne…

 **Simple:** {Smiles} Rehne dijiye…ap nai dhoondh paynge…yaad hai hmare honeymoon tak ap dhoondhte reh gaye the apna nam meri mehandi mein!

 **Kavin:** Han han toh kya hua…us waqt time lag gya dhoodhne mein toh kya…aj toh abhi k abhi dhoodh k dikhaunga…

 **Simple:** Acha g! Dekhte hain….

 **Kavin:** Oye tum Sr. CID Officer ko challenge kar rhi ho shrimati ji….{ Simple just smiled and Kavin after few minutes speaks in excitement } Yipeee…dekho mil gaya "K" ….{Looks at her and finds that she was sleeping taking help of bedrest…he smiles and help her lay down properly and then moved to his side of bed and sleeps in few minutes}

 **Next Morning….**

 _Kavin was the first to wake up….He gets up and see Simple sleeping….he smiled at her and then without disturbing her moved to washroom…then after that he moved downstairs and made all arrangements of sarghi….At 4:00 Am Both Bulbul and Simple moved to kitchen and were surprised to see the senerio….they saw that Kavin already had prepared the whole Sarghi…._

 **Kavin:** {smiles looking at them}Good morning Girls…. Ao baitho everything's ready…

 **Simple:** {Surprized} Ye sab apne!

 **Bulbul:** {Was surprised too} Bhaiya par apne kyu! Main bna leti ..bhabhi ki help kar deti…

 **Kavin:** Kiunki Simple ko bnana padta sab …vo roz hi bnati hai sab to I wanted to help her…..aur meri nautanki tum aur kitchen! Beta Bubu Sarghi main maggi nai khai jati…{Laughs}

 **Bulbul:** {Showing mock anger} Excuse me ….! Mujhe kakki aur bahbhi ne kuch dishes sikhai hain…{Then criss crossing her arms across her chest} Aur nai bhi ata toh kya! Main internet se dekh k bna leti…

 **Kavin:** {Laughs} Han par Sarghi suraj nikalne se phle khate hain uske baad nai…{Laughs again}

 **Bulbul:** {Narrows her eyes and then to simple} Dekha bhabhi apne….!

 **Simple:** {Smiled at this cute fight of siblings and then speaks} Acha acha…ab baitho…. Ab sab ready hi hai toh tum bhi baitho ….

 **Bulbul:** Arey par main!

 **Simple:** Han….{Teasing her}Vrat nai rakha kya tumne!

 **Bulbul:** Bhabhi ap bhi! Aur vaise bhi apt oh jante hi ho k main bhukh bardash ni kar sakti…

 **Simple:** Acha acha thik hai…baith to jao

 **Bulbul:** Nai bhabhi main to chali sone…ap log khaiye…Vaise bhi mujhe kabab mein haddi banne ka shaunk thodi hai..{Winks}

 **Kavin:** Acha bachu! Bahut bolne lagi ho…

 _Bulbul smiled and then moved to her room and here Kavimple had their sarghi….feeding each other lovingly….._

 **Here…Bulbul's Room….**

 _Bulbul moved to her room and found a tiffin placed on her study table….she wondered how and who must had placed it there…she moved towards it ….and the moment she forwards her hands towards that tiffin….She gets a call …..the name flashing on screen glowed her face with a sweet smile…..she immediately takes the call…._

 **Bulbul:** Viren babu! Aj itni subah subh!

 **Viren:** Han…toh tum tak sarghi bhi toh pahunchni thi…..

 **Bulbul:** Sarghi! Acha g kal raat maine tumhe btaya k main bhi karva chauth ka vrat rakh rahi hu is baar toh tumne Sarghi!

 **Viren:** Han…aur tumhe vo tiffin toh mil hi gya hoga! Ab chlo usey kholo aur khao…. Mujhe bhi bahut bhookh lagi hai yar….

 **Bulbul:** Acha to ye Tiifin tumne! {Then realized} What! That means tumne bhi!

 **Viren:** Han bilkul ab meri jaan bhukhi rahe sara din aur main khana khau! Bilkul nai….Ab chalo suraj niklne se phle kha lo….maine bahut mehnat se bnaya hai….

 **Bulbul:** Oooo! Toh shadi se phle hi hone vali biwi ki seva han! Good going good going {and laughs}

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Acha ab chlo ftafat chakho aur btao kaisa bna hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Takes a bite} Hmm…. Vaise itna bhi bura nai hai…

 **Viren:** Huh! Acha ni bna…..!

 **Bulbul:** Han thik hai aur acha bnta agar Allu puri mein namak kam aur in sevaiyon mein bhi namak k jgh chinni hoti…{Laughs}

 **Viren:** {Surprized} What! {And tastes the food} Oho ho gai gadbad…kitni koshish ki acha bnane ki par…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} That's Ok Viren…. Par han hmari shadi se phle khana bnana seekhlo main esa khana roz nai kha skti {And laughs}

 **Viren:** Acha! Ek baar shadi toh ho jay…fir btata hun tumhe….

 **Bulbul:** {smiles} Acha bba ab tum bhi khalo…vrna kal beaureau mein bhookh k mare halat buri ho jaygi…{Smiles}

 **Viren:** Han baba….

 _Then they both had their sarghi at their respective homes …while talking on phone…After they hung up the call….Bulbul hid the tiffin as only Viren knew that she was doing karvachauth fast….That day when Bulbul was in college sitting in canteen….her friends who were sitting along with her asks…_

 **Nav:** Arey Bulbul..yar tu khuch nai kha rahi…! Bhookh nai hai kya!

 **Vinnie:** {Teasing her}Arey bhookh kaise hogi ! Aj Viren jiju k liye karvachauth ka vrat jo rakha hoga…{Giggles}

 **Bulbul:** Nai yar es…esi koi baat nai hai…actually aj bhabhi ne mere liye breakfast bahut heavy bna diya tha to isliye abhi mann nai hai…

 **Monty:** {Who just arrived there and teases her} Mann to ajkal tera kahin aur hi hai…{laughs}

 **Bulbul:** Dekh monty k bache tu chup kar vrna!

 **Monty:** {Pretends to be serious}Arey han mujhe toh ab tumse bach k rehna chahiye na…. I mean ek taraf tere Bhaiya aur duji taraf tere saiyan {Winks} Unko bolke mujhe ander jo krva degi…{All giggles}

 **Bulbul:** Dekh monty mujhse panga mat le…tujhe sabak sikhane k liye mujhe kisi aur ki zarurat nai..samjha!

 **Monty:** {Teasing her and making faces} Ooo….jangli billi ko gussa aya!

 **Bulbul:** {irritated not just only bcz of that teasing session but she was hungry too} Tujhe toh main..{And throws sauce bottle on him….

 **Monty:** Aooo!

 **Bulbul:** Ab panga mat lena vrna ye softdrink ki bottle tere sir pe phorungi….{Monty moves from there giggling…while her friends were smiling too}

 **Nav:** Chor na yar…jane de usey….. Tujhe to pta hai uska….

 **Vinnie:** Exactly…just leave him…tu legi kya{ Forwarded her soft drink to heart which Bulbul nodded in no}

 _Though she was feeling hungry but as it was her fast and she could not tell anyone to escape from teasing session..her tough was licking her lips as she was watching food which her friends were having…then she closed her eyes and shook her head….and making an excuse…left from there as the fragrance of food was making her more hungry…..Whole day passed in a blur….._

 **Evening Time…..**

 _As Simple had told Bulbul ….today in their society …..Function of Krvachauth was arranged…..All married women were looking beautiful as they dredded beautifully for this day….Men..Women and Children….all were taking and chitchatting and children playing in the primeses..running here and there…..Simple was looking stunning in a beautiful cream suit with orange dupatta and a beautiful hairdo….her matching jwellery….sindoor and manglasutra were making her look her more beautiful …. While Bulbul was in a beautiful anarkali with blue valvet coloured upper embroided beautifully on neck and cuffs…while rest anarkai was pink in colour and lover border of anakali ahain blue valvet with while coloured flowers embroided on it and dupatta with golder borders and pink coloured net in between n wearing matching high heels….and Kavin in white kurta churidar with golden embroidery on tie line and cuffs and Viren to whom Kavin invited was in Grey coloured kurta churidar with black ban collars and white coloured buttons….Kavimple were talking to the guests present there…_

 **Kavin:** Kitna acha lag raha hai na Ramesh ji ….. sab aj yahan ek sath…

 **Ramesh:** Han Kavin ji…. Nahin to kahan rozana esi raunak dekhne milti hai! Vaise apko arrangements to thik lage nah!

 **Kavin:** Kaisi batein kar rahe hain ap! Ap hmari society k secretory hain aur hmesha ki trh is function ki arrangements bhi bilkul perfect hai…{Looks at Simple} Kyu shrimati ji! Bilkul thik kaha na maine!

 **Simple:** [Smiles} Bilkul arrangements bahut ache hain….Aur dekhiye sab log kitne khush hain…{Looks around}

 **Mrs. Ramesh:** Ab biwi ki perfection ka kuch asar to hoga hi na…{Giggles}

 **Kavin:** Bilkul bhabhi ji….ye toh hai…{Laughs}

 **Mrs. Ramesh:** {Smiling] Vaise bahut acha lag raha hai sabko aj ek sath dekh kar…vrna toh sab apne apne kam mein busy rhte hain…

 **Simple:** Han bhabhi ye toh apne sahi kaha….ab hmare yaha hi dekh lijiye….ye sara din beaureu mein busy rhte hain ….Bulbul apni pdhai mein aur main hospital mein…. Bs ek dinner ya breakfast hota hai jb humlog ek sath hote hain…

 **Ramesh:** Han bhabhi ye toh hai hi…ab kya krein Kavin ji ki job hi kuch esi hai…

 **Simple:** {Smiles and noddes and she saw some kids running here and there} Arey bachoo sambhal k … {Then nods and smiles} Ye bache bhi nah!

 **Ramesh:** {to Kavin} Arey han Kavin ji…bacho se yaad aya…apke ghar mein kilkari kab gunj rahi hai!{Smiles}

 **Kavin:** {just smiles and looks at Simple while she blushes} Vo to bs…..

 **:** Arey bhaisab bahane mat lagaiye aur {Turns to bhabhi} Bhabhi jb ek nanhe mehman ki kilkari gunjegi na apke ghar mein toh dekhiyega kaise Kavin bhaisahab sham ko jldi ghar ate uski pyari kilkari sunne….

 **Simple:** {Smiling shyly} Par bahbhi ghar mein already do bache hain….Bulbul aur ye bhi kya kam hain bacho se!

 **Ramesh:** {Smiling} Arey bahbhi ap Kavin ji pe dhyan dijiye….Hmari Bulbul ko sambhalne k liye ab Viren hai nah! {four of them smiles} Arey Bulbul se yaad aya…..voh hai kahan!

 **Kavin:** {Looking around} Yahin to thi abhi…hogi yahin kisi aur shrarat krte hue…{All laughs at this}

 **Here somewhere in that function…..**

 _Viren was holding Bulbul's hand and dragging to some lonely corner of that occasion….then he pinned her with his one hand to the pillar behind and held her hand in his other hand…._

 **Bulbul:** Viren choro mujhe ..agar bhaiya bhabhi yan kisi aur ne dekh lia toh!

 **Viren:** {Kissing at her hand} Toh kya! M romancing with my would be wife…. Unko problem hai toh vo ankhein band karlein apni….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Viren…. Thoda toh sabar rakho….bs padhai puri hote hi main tumari hi toh hun…..

 **Viren:** {Pretending to be sad}Han par usmein abhi pura ek saal baki hai….{Then moving his face closer to her} Aur mera sabar toh abhi se toot raha hai….

 **Bulbul:** {Turned her face to other side} Shut up Viren….! Ab hatto bhi…

 **Viren:** {Smiled at her speaks} Vaise tumne aj ka vrat dil se nai rakha na mere liye!

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Kyu! Esa kyu bol rahe ho!

 **Viren:** {Holding her both hands} Kiunki tumne mere naam ki mehandi jo nai lagvai….dekho kaise suney pade hain tumare hath…..

 **Bulbul:** Arey vo to isliye tanki kisi ko shaq na ho k maine tumare liye vrat rakha hai….aur rahi tumare nam ki baat to vo toh mere dil pe likha hai maine….{Smiles naughtily and slides her dupatta a little to show him letter "V" wriiten in a heart shape figure a few inches below her neck}

 **Viren:** {Smiled…} Oho! To ye baat hai….. zra dekhu nakli toh nai! {gave a naughty grin And moved his hand towards her to touch that letter "V"}

 **Bulbul:** {Showinh mock anger slapped on his hand} Aeee! Janti hu kya chal raha hai tumare dimag mein…zada smart bnne ki koi zarurat nai hai….{Then set her dupatta again}

 **Viren:** {Smiles and speaks}Acha baba….ek kiss toh de sakti ho..plz….ab itna toh mat tadpao jaan…

 **Bulbul:** {Pecked a soft kiss on his cheeks} Ab khush! {N tries to leave}

 **Viren:** {Held her hand and pulled her closer with which she bumbed with his chest] Ese kaise! I want a kiss so I want it…vo bhi abhi k abhi…[Smiles coyly and moved his face closer to her's}

 **Bulbul:** Viren koi dekh lega plz jane do mujhe…{But Viren was not in mood of leaving her this time….he moved his face more close to her and when their lips were a few inches apart…she seemed scared} Viren! Choro mujhe tumare piche bhaiya hain…

 **Viren:** Ek baar phle bhi tum mujhe bewkuf bna chuki ho is baar tumari baton mein nai ane vala…

 **Bulbul:** Viren m not lying piche mur k toh dekho…

Viren: Is baar tumara jhooth nai chlega….

 **With this he heard a voice from behind…"Ahem! Vo sach keh rahi hai"**

 _Viren turned behind and saw Kavin really standing over there criss crossing his arms across his chest….Viren's expressions changed to scared ones…and he looked at Bulbul who gave a_ _ **"Bola tha na!**_ _ **Ab mrva diya na!"**_ _Look ….._

 **Kavin:** Ye sab shadi k baad krna aur ese public place pe toh hargiz nai! Viren uski shadi tujhse hi hone vali hai….have some patience…..

 **Bulbul:** Vo bha..bhaiya…mujhe lagta hai mujhe bhabhi bula rahi hain..main ati hun..{And making an excuse she left from there….}

 **Viren:** {As Kavin was looking at him…he too made an excuse} Vo..vo…Kavin ..i think mujhe bhi..bha..bhabhi bula rhi hain…{And he too left from there leaving smiling Kavin behind}

 _Here ….suddenly lights gets off and music could be heard and then lights switches on and all could only hear a girl's voice singing trying to find the owner of that voice….._

 **BOLE CHURIYAN , BOLE KANGNA**

 **HYE MAIN HO GAYI TERI SAAJNA**

 **TERE BIN JI NAIYO LAGDA MAIN TE MAR GAIYAN**

 _ **Then they saw Some girls dancing around a girl who was having her back towards them….**_

 **LE JAA LE JAA DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **LE JAA LE JAA DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **SONIYE LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **LE JAA LE JAA DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **LE JAA LE JAA DIL LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **SONIYE LEE JAA LE JAA**

 **AAAAAAAAH AAH AAH AAH**

 _ **The girl turned and she was none other than Bulbul herself….Kavimple and Viren smiled at her watching her dance**_

 **BOLE CHURIYAN , BOLE KANGNA**

 **HYE MAIN HO GAYI TERI SAAJNA**

 _ **Bulbul points at Viren and then pretends to be sad without him…..**_

 **TERE BIN JI NAIYO LAGDA MAIN TE MAR GAIYAN**

 _ **She again dances with other girlz…..**_

 **LEE JA LEE JA SONIYE LEE JA LEE JA**

 **DIL LE JAA LEE JAA ..HOOOO**

 _ **Now Viren comes on Dance floor…..**_

 **BOLE CHURIYAN , BOLE KANGNA**

 **HYE MAIN HO GAYA TERA SAAJNA**

 _ **Holds her hand and pulls her ti him and both dance...**_

 **TERE BIN JI NAIYO LAGDA MAIN TE MAR JAWAN**

 **LEE JA LEE JA SONIYE LEE JA LEE JA**

 **DIL LE JAA LEE JAA ..HOOOO**

 _ **Virenul then pulls Kavimple on dance floor….they dance on music and Simple again out of shyness moves away from dance floor while Kavin smiles as she moves away…..**_

 _ **Bulbul hits softly on Viren's arm and then points at the stars blinking in clear sky….**_

 **HAAI HAAI MAIN MARJAAWA MARJAAWA TERE BIN**

 **AB TOH MERI RATEIN KAT TI TAARE GIN GIN**

 _ **Simple points at Kavin while dancing ….**_

 **BAS TUJHKO PUKAARA KARE MERI BINDIYA ISHARA KARE**

 _ **Kavin smiles at her and moved to dance floor …**_

 **HOYE LASHKARA LASHKARA TERI BINDIYA KA LASHKARA**

 **AISE CHAMKE JAISE CHAMKE CHAAND K PAAS SITAARA…**

 _ **Simple moved to Kavin….**_

 **OH OH OH OH OHOOOOOO**

 _ **She kept her hand on Kavin's cheek…**_

 **MERI PAYAL BULAAYE TUJHE JO ROOTHE MANAAYE TUJHE**

 _ **Then she softly slapes on his cheeks and forehead….**_

 **O SAJAN JI HAAN SAJAN JI**

 **KUCH SOCHO KUCH SAMJHO MERI BAAT KO**

 _ **Kavin held her hand…and softly hits her shoulder with his shoulder….**_

 **BOLE CHURIYAN , BOLE KANGNA**

 **HYE MAIN HO GAYA TERA SAAJNA**

 _ **Then pulls her closer…and tries to hug her while she blushes and some how managed to escape from his grip…..**_

 **TERE BIN JI NAIYO LAGDA MAIN TE MAR JAWAAN**

 **LEE JA LEE JA SONIYE LEE JA LEE JA**

 **DIL LE JAA LEE JAA ..HOOOO**

 _ **Then they see that Moon was there in sky….Simple and rest all married women moved to a place and do Moon's arti and then see their husbands through a sieve and their husbands make them drink some water…. Here Virenul too unnoticed by anyone moves to a corner…she see the moon and looks at Viren through her Net dupatta and he make her drink some water and when they both drink some water….Bulbul smiled lightly and hugged him and he too hugged her back …**_

 _ **Simple after having Water from Kavin's hands….touch his feet and then place that hand at her head…..at which Kavin makes her stand and hugs her….**_

 **APNI MAANG SUHAGAN HO**

 **SANG HAMESHAA SAAJAN HO**

 _ **Bulbul keeps her hand on Viren's shoulder and spin him aroung softly and then moves away saying to marry her some day…..**_

 **AAKE MERI DUNIYA MEIN VAPAS NA JAANA**

 **SEHRA BANDH K MAAHI TU MERE GHAR AANA**

 _ **Kavin and Viren dancing togetherand with hand gestures telling their girls telling how beautiful they are…..**_

 **OYE SONI KITTI SONI AAJ TU LAGDI VE**

 **BAS MERE SAATH YEH JODI TERI SAJDI VE**

 **ROOP AISA SUHAANA TERA**

 **CHHAND BHI HAI DEEWANA TERA**

 **Here on other side Simple and Bulbul dancing together showing them thumbs and saying with their steps and gestures that they knew about their fake appreciation…**

 **JAA RE JAA OH JHOOTHE TERI GALLA HUM NA MAANE**

 **KYOON TAARIFIEN KARTA HAI TU HUMKO SAB KUCH JAANE**

 _ **Then Kavin moved to Bulbul….**_

 **HO OH OH OH OHOOOOOOO**

 _ **He cupped his sister's face….and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and place her hand in Viren's hand….**_

 **MERE DIL KI DUAA YEH KAHE TERI JODI SALAMAT RAHE**

 _ **Simple too joined them…. And placed her both hands on Virenul's cheeks and smiled and then looked at Kavin…..and the four of them share a family hug…**_

 **O SAJAN JI HAAN SAJAN JI YUNHI BEETE SARA JEEVAN SATH MEIN**

 _ **Kavin and Viren moves back and points at their girls saying they love them….**_

 **BOLE CHURIYAN , BOLE KANGNA**

 **HYE MAIN HO GAYA TERA SAAJNA**

 _ **Simple and Bulbul moves to them and hug them…..and then they all dance together…..**_

 **TERE BIN JI NAIYO LAGDA MAIN TE MAR GAIYAN**

 **LEE JA LEE JA SONIYE LEE JA LEE JA**

 **DIL LE JAA LEE JAA ..HOOOO**

 _ **Kavin- Viren….**_

 **AJA HEERIYE**

 _ **Simple-Bulbul…..**_

 **JA JA RANJHANA**

 _ **Kavin-Viren…**_

 **AJA HEERIYE**

 _ **Simple-Bulbul…..**_

 **JA JA RANJHANA**

 _ **Four of them in centre and rest ppl dancing around them in a circle…..**_

 **LEE JA LEE JA DIL LEE JAA LEE JAA**

 **LEE JAA LEE JAA SONIYE LE JAA LEE JAA**

 **LEE JA LEE JA DIL LEE JAA LEE JAA**

 **LEE JAA LEE JAA SONIYE LE JAA LEE JAA**

 _After that function all moved to their respective homes….Viren too biding Goodnight to Kavimple & Bulbul left from there…..But actually he prentended to leave in front of Kavimple….and after Kavimple moved to their room….Bulbul too moved to her room with a plate full of dinner and was waiting for Viren to come who came to her room as usual from balcony….._

 **Bulbul:** {Criss crossing her arms aaround her chest showing mock anger} Kahan they tum! Kab se wait kar rhi hu tumara…..

 **Viren:** Sorry na jaan ….ab kya karu tumara bhai hai hi itna chandal…..{Bulbul gave him a fiery look at which gets scared and speaks} I…i…..i mean uske samne se yaha se jane ka natak jo krna tha to it has to be perfect nai toh shaq ho jata na usko….

 **Bulbul:** Han to ek Sr. officer hain…..toh smart to honge hi….

 **Viren:** {Murmers} Huh! Jaise madam ka bhai hi sabse smart hai main toh jaise Sr. officer hun hi nai!

 **Bulbul:** Kuch kaha!

 **Viren:** Nai…nai…meri itni himmat kaise k main tumare samne kuch kahun….main toh bas keh raha tha k khana khayein! {and place his both hands on his tummy} Bahut bhook lagi hai yar….m starving….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled at his antics and place the plate in front of him and took her place} Lo khao….. bahut bhookh lagi hai na….{He nodded cutely while she smiles and feed her a bite with her hands}

 **Viren:** {While eating} Finally…!….kitna mushkil hai yar ye karva chauth ka vrat…. {And he too feeds her}

 **Bulbul:** Han so toh hai {And bites on his finger while taking bite from his hand and giggles}

 **Viren:** Aaoouuu! Ye kya kiya! Itni zor se bhi koi kat ta hai kya!{And jerks his hand}

 **Bulbul:** {giggling} Acha baba sorry sorry…lao hath do….

 **Viren:** {taking his hand back} Nai…tumara kya bharosa fir se kat diya toh!

 **Bulbul:** {Still giggling} Khikhikhi…..so toh hai…acha ab hath do….

 **Viren:** Nai…

 **Bulbul:** Arey baba do to sahi…{Though scared of her any other shararat he gave her his hand and she place a soft kiss on his hand} Ab thik hai!

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Bilkul thik…. Acha suno na….shayd tumne is hath pe bhi kata tha…{And forwards his other hand}

 **Bulbul:** {Understood and smiles} Don't try to be smart ok! Chup chap khana khao..{And feeds him with another bite}

 _They h ad their dinner with cute fight and some romantic nok jhok unaware of the fact that a pair of eyes were looking at them….After that Viren left for his home…_

 **Here Kavimple's room….**

 **Kavin:** Simple..!

 **Simple:** Ji!

 **Kavin:** Toh tumne kya socha hai!

 **Simple:** Kis bare mein!

 **Kavin:** {Gave a naughty smile} Vaahi jo aj Ramesh ji ne pucha tha…ab Bulbul ki shadi se phle usey ek bhatija ya bhatiji mil jay toh! Idea bura nai hai kyu!

 **Simple:** {Understood what he wanted to say ..blushed and speaks} Kavin vo main keh rahi thi ki….

 **Kavin:** {Move stowards her}Shhhhhh…Mujhe tumari dhadkano se sunne do tumare dil ki baat….[and moved towards her…and switched off the lamp of her side and both gets involved in process of planning a baby for start of a new family}

 **Next Morning…..**

 _All were having their breakfast…when door bell rang…_

 **Simple:** Main dekhti hun…..{And opened the door to find Viren on the door} Viren Tum! Aj subah subah!

 **Viren:** {Smiled and pulls her cheeks softly} Han vo socha meri sweet si bhabhi k darshan ho jayein subh subh to kya baat hai….

 **Simple:** {Slaps playfully on his cheeks} Acha ji! Maske lagana toh koi tumse sikhe…{He smiled and Simple moved in followed by him}

 **Viren:** Good morning Kavin..Good morning Bulbul….{Bulbul just smiled while Kavin asked him to sit}

 **Kavin:** Ao baitho….tum bhi breakfast karlo…

 **Viren:** {Rubbing his both hands in excitement} Hmm…prantho ki kya khushbu a rahi hai..lagta hai aj sahi waqt pe aya hun….

 **Simple:** Served him prantha…{And ruffled his hair} Lo khao garama garam Gobhi k pranthe….

 **Viren:** {While having a bite} wah bhabhi apke hatho mein toh jadu hai….

 **Simple:** {smiled} Toh khao aram se main aur lati hun…{then after a pause while doing her work} Vaise bhookh bardash toh kar pate ho na tum!

 **Viren:** {While enjoying the prantha} Han han bilkul…kiu!

 **Simple:** Nai vo main ye ye soch rahi thi k jb bhookh bardash kar pao to thik hai vrna kal ka sara din kaise bhookhe rahe hoge !

 **Viren:** Han vo to kal….{Then realized} K..k…k….kal!

 **Simple:** [Supressing her smile} Han vo kal tum dono ne fast rakha tha na!

 _Virenul were surprised as they both didn't tell anyone and looked at each other ….and then at Simple….While Kavimple laughs…._

 **Kavin:** tumdono ko kya laga! Hmein kuch pta nai chlega!

 **Simple:** {While serving another prantha to Viren} Zada hairan mat ho ….kal maine tum dono ko dekha tha ek sath dinner krte hue…..phle hi bta dete…. tumhe pipe k raste ki bjaye main door se hi ana acha rhta….. {Virenul gave **"pakre gye look"** …}

 **Kavin:** {Smiles as till then Kavin and Bulbul were done with their breakfast} Vaise manna padega k tum dono shrarti chupe rustam nikley…..aur mujhe toh hairani hai meri nautanki….{Moves to Bulbul and side hugged her} meri Bubu..jo kabhi bhookh bardash nai kar pati thi vo kal sara din bhukhi rahi….sirf tumare liye Viren…U're really lucky k meri Bubu tujhe chahti hai vo bhi itna…{Smiles and Bulbul too smiles lightly}

 **Simple:** Han toh…hmara Viren bhi kuch kam thodi hai vo bhi toh kal raat tak iske liye bhookh se te tadapta raha…. Aur vaise bhi ye pyar ki taqat to hai jo hmein vo krne ki himmat de jo hum sochte hain ki hum nai kar sakte….

 **Kavin:** {Smiled and noddes] Sahi kaha…

 _Then Viren after his breakfast discussed something with Kavin about some case while Bulbul helped Simple to Wind up the Kitchen…..After a few days Simple gave the good news of being pregnant being Kavin the most happiest…Now everyone took a great care of her…And after 9 months she gave birth to a lovly baby boy who was named_ _ **"Yash"**_ _….they all were living a perfect life… was apple of everyone's eyes…..Now he was of 4 years….Bulbul too after her medical study had became a good doctor just like her bhabhi…..Kavimple now thought it relevant to do marriage of Virenul….but when they were thinking so….. Acp sir announced about a mission and Viren had to go on that mission…._

 **That night….**

 _Bulbul was playing with l'll Yash in living area….when Simple called them…._

 **Simple:** Bacho chalo ao…dinner's ready….

 **Yash:** Nai meleko ni khana! Main to papa ke chath hi khaunga….

 **Simple:** Oho Bhabhi jane do na….Bhaiya bhi ate hi honge…. Hum fir kha lenge..Haina champ! {The l'll boy nodded cutely}

 **They heard a voice saying…."We're home"**

 _All three saw in the direction of voice….and found Kavin and Viren entering in….The l'll boy exclaimed in joy…_

" **Papa a gaye"** _and ran to Kavin who picked him in his arms and kissed on his cheeks…._

 **Kavin:** Kaisa hai mera sher!

 **Yash:** Bahut acha…pta hai main..mma aul bua kabche apka wait kal lahe they….ap filshe aj late aye ho…

 **Kavin:** Aww mera bacha…..sorry…..Acha dekho ab to a gye na papa…

 **Simple:** {Came to them with two glasses of water} Ye lijiye…. {Kavin takes the water and then she forwards 2nd glass to Viren} Ye lo…..{Viren too takes water} Acha a Viren….dinner ready hi hai to tum bhi khana yahin kha k jao…..

 **Viren:** {Noddes} G bhabhi…..Par use phle main apne champ se toh mil lu…comme here champ…

 **Yash:** {Smiled and Kavin gave him to Viren's arms and the boy hugged him} Vilu ucle…{Viru uncle}

 **Viren:** {Smiled and hugged him back and placed a kiss on his cheeks} Toh champ kaisa gya aj ka din!

 **Simple:** Kaisa jayga! Fir se school mein shararat….. tum teeno k laad pyar ne bigar k rakha hai is shaitan ko…..

 **Viren:** Kya bhabhi ! Ap kyu mere champ k piche pade rhte ho aur fir bache shararat nai krenge toh aur kaun krega! Kiu champ! {Who noddes cutely}

 **Yash:** Deka Vilu ucle…mumma hmecha meleko danti lhti hain…vo to ap teeno ho vlna mumma to meleko plechan hi kaldeti….{All three giggles at this while Simple's mouth remained open}

 **Simple:** Dekha! Dekha ap logo ne! itni si umer mein hi kitni zuban chalti hai iski…{All giigles}

 **Viren:** Jane do na bhabhi…{Then to Yash} Acha dekho Viru uncle apke liye kya laye..{And takes out two big chocolates from his pocket and forwards it to him}

 **Yash:** {Exclaimed} Wow two-two chocates {And takes chocholates from his hand} Thankw Dost {As besides Calling him Vilu ucle he calls him dost too}

 **Viren:** {Smiled and softly placed another kiss on his cheeks} Ur welcm chote dost…

 **Simple:** See …that was exactly what I was taking about! Chocolates toys aur hmesha sir pe chada k rakhte ho tum sab….agar kal ko ye bigar gya to mujhe mat khna…

 **Kavin:** {Smiled} Oho sweetheart…esa kuch nai hoga….ab chlo khan lga do..bahut bhookh lagi hai….

 **Simple:** {Noddes} Aur Viren tum bhi hand wash krlo jao….aur han Chote mia..{Took chocolates from Yash's hands} Ye chocolates khane k baad…abhi chalo ao khana khao…

 **Yash:** Pal mumma!

 **Simple:** Yash dekho beta zidd nai krte….

 **Bulbul:** Common champ ap khana khao fir hum dono chocolate khaynge aur mumma ko denge bhi nai…thik hai!{Little yash smiled and nodded and Viren placed him on floor and the boy ran towards dinning}

 **Then after Dinner…..**

 **Viren:** Acha toh ab main chalta hun….

 **Simple:** Thik hai…dhyan se jana…

 **Viren:** {Smiles and noddes} G bhabhi…{Then to champ} Bye champ…{Kissed on his forehead}

 **Yash:** Paye{Bye} Dost….

 **Kavin:** {in a serious tone} Sambhalke jana….aur apna dhyan rakhna….

 **Simple:** Arey vo ghar hi toh jar aha hai…ap bhi na…

 **Kavin:** {Smiled lightly} Hmm…Acha Bubu …bache tum Viren ko zara bahr tak…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled and nodded} G bhaiya….{To Viren}Chlein….

 **Viren :** {Smiled lightly and nodded} Han chalo…{And looked at Kavin who in signal tells him to tell Bulbul something…at which he noddes and Virenul moves out}

 **Outside home….**

 **Viren:** Ammm… Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiling face}Han!

 **Viren:** Vo…vo …main tumhe kuch btana chahta hun….

 **Bulbul:** Sab thik toh hai! Tum kuch preshan lag rahe ho!

 **Viren:** Han..nai….mera matlab hai… vo drasal aj Acp sir ne mujhe ek kam diya hai…

 **Bulbul:** Oho….toh ismein preshan hone vali kya baat hai! Zada se zada Kisi case k bare mein hi bola hoga na! Fir kya hua…! karna chahiye tumhe…..

 **Viren:** Drasal vo kam vo kam… mujhe ek mission pe jana hai…..kal subh hi….

 **Bulbul:** {Her expressions changed to worried one's} Kya! Viren ye tum kya bol rahe ho! Hmari shadi ki date fix krne vale hain bhaiya ek do din mein….aur tum! Ye mission!

 **Viren:** {Held her from shoulders} Calm down Bulbul….. Dekho ye bahut hi important mission hai….Abhijt sir aur Daya sir abhi last mission se aye hain vapis…aur Main nai chahta k Kavin itne khtarnak mission pe jaye….aur isliye maine Acp sir se request ki k mujhe bheja jaye….. aur unse request ki k vo ye baat Kavin ya kisi aur ko bhi na btayein…And promise me tum bhi ye baat kisi ko nai btaogi….  
 **Bulbul:** {With teary eyes…and place her both hands on his chest n looks at him} Lekin Viren tum kyu!

 **Viren:** Kisi na kisi ko toh jana hi hoga na! Aur fir meri job hi esi hai…

 **Bulbul:** {Tears rooled down her eyes…she hugged him tightly}Plz mat jao na! I don't want u to go…I don't want to loose you…plz ruk jao…..

 **Viren:** {hugged her back} Bulbul plz tum ese kamzor nai pad sakti…. Tum esa karogi toh kaise chlega! Agar tum ese kamzor padogi toh main mission pe kaise concentrate kar paunga…but promise me…agar kuch bhi hua toh tum apna dhyan rakhogi…aur apni life naye tariqe se shuru krke ache se jiogi…..

 **Bulbul:** {parting from hug and and tears rolling her eyes…she held collars of his jacket}How dare you say that! Kuch nai hoga tumhe…. Kuch nai … aur meri life to tum ho Viren…tum! Tum ho to main hu…tumare bina main nahi…..

 **Viren:** {Smiles looking at her concern,,,and rubs off her tears} Acha jaan…nai khta kuch….ok now!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes and opens her Ganesh ji vala locket and ties in his neck} Ye Ganesh ji vala locket jbse hosh sambha hai tabse mere gale mein hain….inhone hmesha meri raksha ki hai…aur ab…ye tumari rakhsha krenge….. Tumhe bilkul sahi salamat mere paas le aynge….dekhna tum…{Tears again forming in her eyes}

 **Viren:** {Cupped he face and rubs her tears with his thumbs} Now dry these tears…{Then to make her smile} Kahan hai meri bhookhi sherni jo mujhe kacha chaba sakti hai! {She smiled and he kissed on her forehead while she huggs him again….and tighten that hug as tight as she could….like she never wanted him to leave…he too hugged her back}

 **Bulbul:** Vada karo k iss mission ko ache se pura karke vapis laut aoge mere paas

 **Viren:** Dil kabhi dhadhkan se dur reh sakta hai kya! Main zarur aunga….i promise….

 _After sometime they parted from hug…and after biding her good night he left from there…Days paased and there was no news ..no sign of him…then one day Trio came to Kavin's place …and told him something…._

 **Kavin:** Arey sir aplog yahan! Aiye baithiye na!

 **Acp sir:** Arey nai Kavin we're ok….actually humlog yaha kuch bahut zarruri baat btane aye hain…

 **Kavin:** Kya baat hai sir…sab thik toh hai na!

 **Abhijt:** Vo toh jab Bulbul ko sachai pta chlegi uske baad hi kuch…

 **Simple:** Sachai!

 **Kavin:** Bulbul ko! Kya! Kaunsi sachai ki baat kar rahe hain ap!

 **Daya:** Phle ye btao bachi hai kahan!

 **Simple:** Voh to upper kamre mein hai Yash k sath….

 **Acp sir:** Hmm…{Sighs} Abhijt tum hi btado….

 **Kavin:** Sir plz kya baat hai! Kuch toh btaiye!

 **Abhijt:** Vo darasal Viren mission pe gya tha na! {Kavin nodded with worried expressions} Actually mission to successful raha par!

 **Simple:** Lekin kya bhaiya! {As she calls duo as bhaiya}

 **Daya:** Vo darasal Viren…..{And tells them something at which they gets worried}

 **Kavin:** Kya! Par vo ese kaise!{ But stops}

 **Acp sir:** Ab kya kar skte hain!

 _Till then Bulbul too came downstairs with Yash in her arms…._

 **Yash:** Acp dadu….{and runs to him and he picks the little one in his arms}

 **Bulbul:** Kya hua! Ap log kuch preshan lag rahe ho!

 **Abhijt:** Dekho beta main jo btane vala hun usey dhyan se aur thande dimag se sunna… {Bulbul seemed confused} Darasal Vo Viren ka …I mean uska mission to successful raha par..

 **Bulbul:** {Worried now} Par kya Abhijt bhaiyaa!

 **Abhijt:** Par vo….{And gave her a sad look and noddes in no}

 **Bulbul:** {Shocked…Her eyes gets moist} Nai! Esa nai ho sakta… usne mujhe promise kiya tha vapis ane k liye aur vo apna promise ese kaise tor sakta hai! Nai…. Nai…{And falls on floor with a thud and starts crying covering her face with her hands} Nai Viren tum esa nai kar sakte mere sath…. Viren!

 _She was crying while others were looking at her with pitty eyes…_

 _ **A/n: So this is it for this time…..i know kuch zada hi lamba ho gya….but I wanted it long one as per some viewers demand plus I wanna finish this story as my exams are approaching n frankly speaking I haven't started preparing for them yet…so I'll be coming back soon with last and final installment of the story …..**_

 _ **How was Kavimple and Virenul part! ?**_

 _ **How was that leap part and I hope Yash must had stole all hearts…..**_

 _ **How was Karvachauth part…..!?**_

 _ **Acha guys before I leave…. I want ur suggestions….actually I got some complaints from readers… that I always give importance to other couples in my stories and Virenul doesn't get as much importance and their scenes are also either small or emotional ones…. And I always right a sad plot for them..Is that so! To the ppl who think its true…guys its so sweet that u love Virenul so much ….but I give more preference to other couples as Virenul being my creation n being its part I don't want u ppl to get bored off them or think that m giving importance to them only… Nothing else…..**_

 _ **Guys thanks for ur support….n ppl who want Virenul in nxt and the last update u'll get it…n ppl u don't prefer them much it'll be last one so chill and read only if u want ….no compulsions…**_

 _ **See ya ppl in nxt update…**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Love ya**_

 _ **Plz review if u liked and plz suggestions and answer to my query plz…**_

 _ **Thank you**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter-12**_ _ **A/n: Hi guys here I come…with last installment of the story….but before proceeding I would like to thanks some ppl…**_

 _ **Dayavineet's girl:**_ _ **M glad u liked the last update…thanks for ur support and encouragement all this way…But about that Sad Virenul thing…..u have to read it yourself…. Anywayz thanksh fol reviewing…**_

 _ **Teki jyothi:**_ _ **Awwww when I read ur review han bby….Simple at times resembles Roo di's character…n I love them both….n as per ur wish..here comes ur bhaiya bhabhi vala part…**_

 _ **Simple:**_ _ **Thankw so much for this lovely plot…..this story wouldn't be possible without you..ummaahhhh ….n about emotional virenul…here comes your answer….read it yourself….hihihi…**_

 _ **Sania 313:**_ _ **Thanks for ur review dear…m glad u liked it so much and supported me so long…thanks for ur patience… god bless…**_

 _ **Candy126:**_ _ **Hii sweety… I just saw ur review this morning…and I must say..ur review made my whole day… frankly speaking I didn't knew that this OC will be liked so much…and m glad u liked it that much which was beyond my imagination…hihihihi…. Thanks for appritiating Kavimple and Virenul….and about that Viren thing…here suspence ends…. Hope u'll like it as well…and yeah thanks for reviewing dear….**_

 _ **Recap:**_ _Kavimple completed their first karvachauth after marriage…and at night also got to know that Virenul too had completed their first everkarva chauth before marriage and nxt morning they tease them for it…..then after 4-5 years lap Kavimple are now parents to a 4 years cute baby boy "Yash" and when Kavin was thinking about getting date of Virenul's marriage get fixed…Viren had to go on an important mission and after many days of no signs or news about him one day when Trio came to Kavimple's place..the news they gave shattered Bulbul.._

 _ **Now further…..**_

 _Bulbul looks at worried faces of her elders..so ask….._

 **Bulbul:** Kya hua! Ap log kuch preshan lag rahe ho!

 **Abhijt:** Dekho beta main jo btane vala hun usey dhyan se aur thande dimag se sunna… {Bulbul seemed confused} Darasal Vo Viren ka …I mean uska mission to successful raha par..

 **Bulbul:** {Worried now} Par kya Abhijt bhaiyaa!

 **Abhijt:** Par vo….{And gave her a sad look and noddes in no}

 **Bulbul:** {Shocked…Her eyes gets moist} Nai! Esa nai ho sakta… usne mukhe promise kiya tha vapis ane k liye aur vo apna promise ese kaise tor sakta hai! Nai…. Nai…{And falls on floor with a thud and starts crying covering her face with her hands} Nai Viren tum esa nai kar sakte mere sath…. Viren!

 _ **She was crying while others were looking at her with pitty eyes…**_

 **Bulbul:** I told u not to go…Bola tha maine …tum ese Kaise mujhe yun bich raste mein akely chor k ja sakte ho! {then trying to calm down  & rubbed off her tears} No…no…u can't do this to me…tum apna promise kaise tod sakte ho! {Then again fresh tears rolled down her eyes and speaks loudly} Viren! {Then in low voice}Plz laut ao….plz vapis laut ao…

 **Then she heard a voice saying "Arey yar yahin hun..itnna chillaogi to kan khrab ho jaynge mere"**

 _She heard that familiar voice & her gaze followed that direction to find smiling Viren standing at the door…._

 **Bulbul:** {Amazed and smiled} Viren! {Then she stood up from floor and ran towards him and hugged him tight…while he too hugged her back smiling} Tum thik to ho na! Main bahut darr gayi thi….

 **Viren:** Jab tumare ganpati ji mere sath they toh mujhe kuch ho sakta tha bhala!hmm!

 **Bulbul:** {smiled a bit} Vo Abhijt bhaiya ne jab btaya k tum…{Then realized and parted from hug and turned to find all elders smiling at her} Ye sab! Aur ap log hass kyu! {She seemed confused}

 **Abhijt:** Sorry beta vo ye iss {Looks at Viren who was smiling too} pagal ka idea tha….

 **Acp sir:** Han beta aj Aj hi ye mission ko kamyab krke vapis lauta…toh bola k sabko surprise denge…fir bola k tumhe satana chahta hai..{Smiles}

 **Bulbul:** {Her mouth was open out of surprise} Iska matlab aplogon ne jaan bujh k iss idiot ka sath diya! {All giggles} Aur Kavin bhaiya….{Looks at Simple} Ap log bhi iski team mein they!{Kavimple smiled}

 **Kavin:** {Smiling} Sorry Bubu beta…vo main toh mna krne vala tha…par Abhijt sir aur Daya sir ne kaha to manna pada….

 **Bulbul:** {frustrated} Han! Aur apsabne badi shan k sath is idiot ka sath diya!

 **Viren:** Oye! Idiot kise bol rahi ho! Zra tamiz se baat kro …tumara hone vala pati permeshvar hun ..okay!

 **Bulbul:** {Narrowing her eyes and giving fiery glaze} Pati permeshvar! my foot…Viren k bache tumhe chorungi nai..{And their chase begin Viren running in front while Bulbul behind him} Mujhe stane mein bahut maza aya Na! Ab dekho tum main kya karti hun..{Throws a vass on}

 **Viren:** {Catches that vass and place aside while running} Arey arey kya kar rahi ho yar..lag jaygi…

 **Bulbul:** I don't care…tum isi k layak ho {Picks a cusion from couch and throws on him} Yelo tum…aj toh chorungi nai tumhe….

 **Viren:** {Catches it and throws at couch again} Arey koi bachao mujhe! Ye ladki aj mera khoon krdegi….{Goes and hides behind Daya and pretends to be scared} Sir Plz help me…

 **Bulbul:** {Try to catch him} Daya bhai plz ap hat jaiye isey toh main mar dalungi aj….

 **Viren:** {To his elders while hiding behind Daya} Dekha ap logo ne! Apne hone vale husband pe abhi se domestic violence kar rahi hai….Sochiye shadi k baad mera kya haal hoga {And makes a puppy face while others laugh}

 **Bulbul:** {Still trying to catch him} Acha g! Domestic violence!….toh hone vale pati parveshvar zara apni seva ka mauka to do…{While showing him a slap…and finally catches him and picks a cusion again and hits him continuoslly} Ab bolo..tum ab bolo! Mujhe preshan karte ho na! Ab bolo tum….. Abhi tumari akal thikane lagati hun{Still hitting him with that cusion}

 **Viren:** {Getting being hitted with cusion} Aoo….Aooo…aooo..Bulbul sorry na baba….Aoooo…..

 **Bulbul:** {Throws the cusion on him} Sorry han! Tumhe toh main!

 **Yash:** {Giggling} Khikhi…Bua ne Vilu ucle ki pitti {Pitayi} ki….

 **Bulbul:** Han beta kyunki {Looks at Viren} tumare Viru uncle isi k layak hain….

 **Viren:** Yar ye tum champ ko kya ulti seedhi patti padha rahi ho!

 **Bulbul:** Ulti seedhi nai…sahi baat bta rahi hun…{Then turns to Kavin} Bhaiya u know what isne apse jhooth bola aur ek baat chupai…

 **Kavin:** {Looks at Viren in confusion} Mujhse! {then looks at Bulbul} Kaunsi baat!

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at scared expressions of Viren who was nodding in No….pleading in gestures not to tell anything but she smiled evilly and turned to Kavin} Vo ye bhaiya…k iss mission pe phle apko bheja jane vala tha par Viren ne Acp sir se request krke apko iss mission se hatva diya aur khud chala gya aur unko ye baat kisi se bhi khne k liye mana kiya…{Then looks at Viren giving him a smirk}

 **Kavin:** What! {Then moves to Viren and criss crossed his arms around his chest giving a deadly look} Is this true!

 **Viren:** {Looks at Bulbul who gives a winning smile and then at Kavin} Yar vo…maine socha k…K…itna khatarnak mission hai aur agar tumhe kuch ho jata to Bhabhi,Champ or Bulbul! {then after a pause } Aur main inki ankhon mein ansu nai dekh sakta aur fir…main tum jaisa dost nai khona chahta tha….

 **Kavin:** {Gave asweet smile} aur kya main tujh jaisa dost khona chahta hun! {Slaps lightly on his face} Pagle tujhe kuch ho jata toh! {Viren too smiles lightly and Kavin hugs him} Agey se esa kiya toh mujhse bura koi nai hoga..samjha!

 **Viren:** {Smiles and noddes} Hmm….

 _All smiles at this emotional moment of two buddies….while Bulbul too though happy but pretends to be angry…._

 **Bulbul:** Haww! Bhaiya ye ap! Ap dantoge nai isey! {All smiles at her innocent complain} Fine! Mat danto isey koi….Sablog dijiye iska sath….huh! Main ja rahi hu yaha se….{Turned and moved to her room}

 **Viren:** Bulbul…suno to yar…

 **Kavin:** {Smiles and pats on his arm} Jao mnalo usey….{Viren smiles and noddes and behind her..while all smiled at him]

 **Bulbul's Room…..**

 _Bulbul was standing in balcony of her room when Viren entered in the room …moves to her and hugs her from behind….._

 **Viren:** {Hugs her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder} Sorry Jaan….Main to bs mazak kar raha tha….

 **Bulbul:** {Turned and held his collars} Mr. Viren Kumar…tumari himmat kaise hui mere sath itna gnda mazak krne ki! {Left his collers and pushed him lightly and in her room from balcony} Esa majak koi krta hai bhla! Kuch pata bhi hai…kitna darr gai thi main…agar tumhe sach much kuch…Kuch ..{Her voice trembled} ho…..

 **Viren:** Arey aise kaise kuch ho jata..{Moves to her and make her turn towards him and cups her face} Meri jaan ka pyar jo tha mere sath ..aur tumare ye {Looking at the Ganesh locket in his neck} Ganpati ji jo they mere sath…. {Then pulls his ears} Acha baba lo..kan pakadta hun….sorry…

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at his cute expressions} Ab agey se esa krne ki sochi bhi na toh dekhna …jaan lelungi tumari…{Viren smiles at her and pulls her in a hug…she too hugs him and then realized and jerks him}

 **Viren:** {surprised at her act} Arey! Kya hua!

 **Bulbul:** Tumne mujhe preshan kiya na! Ab dekho tum….tumari punishment ye hai k tum hmari shadi tak mere karib nai aoge…

 **Viren:** {Amazed} Kya!

 **Bulbul:** {Criss crossed her hands across her chest  & speaks in a determined tone} Bilkul…..and infact Shadi k baad bhi jbtak main nai chahungi tumhe karib nai aney dungi….

 **Viren:** Arey lekin…this is not fair…

 **Bulbul:** Everything is fair in love and war and this is world war '3'…Toh chlo…ab niklo mere room se bahar…

 **Viren:** {While she was smiling and pushing him out of her room..}Arey yar meri baat to suno…tum ese kaise kar sakti ho…

 **Bulbul:** Watch me….{And pulls him out of her room and and shuts the door on his face and starts laughing like mad in her room}

 _Here …outside the room Viren knocks the door but she didn't opened it….he stumped his foot on floor in irritation and moved downstairs…_

 **Simple:** Kya hua! Chehra kyu utra hua hai tumara!Vo mani nai kya!

 **Viren:** Maan toh gai bhabhi..lekin….

 **Simple:** Lekin!

 **Viren:** Lekin ab vo mujhe preshan kar rahi hai..

 **Abhijt:** {Giggles} Toh ab bhugto…phle tumhe bhi ye mazak krne se phle sochna chahiye tha…

 **Kavin:** Koi baat nai…main kal hi panditji ko tumdono ki kundaliyan dikha kar..shadi ki tarikh niklvata hun…..fir jitna chahe ek dusre ko preshan krna aur jhagrte rhna…{Giggles}

 _All share a good laugh…..after that the very next day Kavin called Panditji and Finally date of Marriage was fixed….All were happy for them especially Kavin…..he didn't want any kind of arrangement left for his sister's marriage so he himself was taking care of everything…Everyone was busy in arrangements and shopping….. Bulbul too still teasing Viren and didn't allow to come near her and when ever he tries to do so…she use to make some excuse or scare him of someone's presence…Finally the most awaited day arrived…._

 **THE DAY….**

 _All arrangements were complete….Guests too had arrived….Simple wa wearing a beautiful Blue coloured lehanga with pink emberoidery on the bottom and a pink coloured dupatta with golden patches embroided in between and Blue coloured side bodered lace on its border and golden work done on it…..while Kavin was in Black shervani with with red coloured work done on its collars and cuff and a white churidar and a pagri on his head….making him look so dashing….Simple was busy making arrangements of Puja's samagri….Downstairs Viren's teasing session was going on by Team….He was wearing a Golden brown Shervani with its sleeveless royal blue coloured jacket over it…The jacket had a golden brown work on the collars ..with matching buttons running down his tie line and a nice golden patch made on left side of his chest and Marron coloured churidar..and beautiful Sehra and a sword in its golden stoned cover…Giving him a royal look like a Prince.. then Finally Panditji asked about Bride and the bride groom….Viren was made to sit in Mandap and Simple was about to move towards Bulbul's room when Kavin stopped her….._

 **Kavin:** Ek minute ruko Simple….{Simple looked at him} Bulbul ko main lata hun….{Simple smiled and nodded and He then moved to his sister's room}

 **Bulbul's Room….**

 _Shreya ,Tarika,Purvi and Vinnie ,Nav making her ready, Setting her dupatta along with teasing her….Bulbul was wearing a beautiful red lehanga with a heavy Golden work and Simple red coloured blouse ….dupatta set on her hair bun….Her Golden chura {Bangles}….mangtika…. and matching jwellery were making her to look xtremely elegant and beautiful…._

 **Kavin:** {Knocked the door} Bulbul!

 **Tarika:** {speaks from inside} A jao Kavin…

 **Kavin:** {Enters in} Arey girls Bulbul ready! Vo panditji bula rahe hain…

 **Shreya:** {Smiles} Han bilkul..{With this girls move aside to reveal Bulbul all ready in bride's look}

 **Kavin:** {Happy  & amazed to see her look so pretty in that bridal look} Bubu!

 **Purvi:** {Smiles along with our girls and thought to give the siblings sometime together} Girls…chlo humlog bahr chal k wait krte hain….Kavin sir le aynge Bulbul ko…

 _All girls nodded and moved out. Here Kavin was just looking at his sister still not able to believe that she gonna leave his paradise and move to another heaven…._

 **Bulbul:** Kya hua bhaiya! Kya soch rahe hain ap!

 **Kavin:** Soch rha hun k tu kitni jldi badi ho gayi hai….Ab dekho na jaise kal ki hi toh baat hai k meri nanhi si Bubu jo is ghar mein mujhe apne piche edher udher daurati,, apni nautankiyo se mujhe hasati,,, shararaton se preshan karti….{His voice choked} aj vo itni badi ho gayi k aj ek dulhan k libas mein mere samne khari hai..apne ghar jane k liye…

 **Bulbul:** {Too gets emotional} Mujhe apki bahut yaad aygi…Apke pyar ki…mere galtiyon aur shrarton pe apki us dant ki…. Bubu beta bolke mnane ki un koshishon ki….. in sabki bahut yaad aygi….

 **Kavin:** {Cupps her face} I'll miss you too….bahut yad aygi mujhe is nautanki queen ki {and pokes her nose}

 **Bulbul:** Toh fir kyu mujhe khud se dur bhej rahe hain ap! {Hugs him} Mujhe nai krni ye shadi..kahin nai jana…bs apke paas rhna hai mujhe…

 **Kavin:** {too Hugs her  & smears her hair} Nai bache esa nai kehte…har ladki ko ek na ek din apna ghar chor k apne pati k ghar jana hi padta hai…Aur fir Viren tujhe bahut pyar krta hai..bahut khush rakhega tujhe…kabhi meri yaad nai ane dega..{Then to make her smile} Aur agar kabhi usne preshan kiya to dekhna main kaise uski dhulayi krunga…{Bulbul smiled in tears and parted from hug,,,Kavin wiped her tears with his fingers} Hasti rhna hmesha…tumhe pata hai na tumare bhaiya ko tumari ankhon k ye ansu kamzor kar dete hain….Ab chalo Panditji bula rahe hain…

 _Bulbul nodded & Kavin kept his one hand on her opposite shoulder from behind & held her one hand in his other hand on front side. Then they moved out of room where other girls were waiting for Kavin stepped downstairs holding Bulbul followed by other girls. All eyes moved in their direction and all faces smiling…..Viren was just mesmerized looking at her…Kavin then took her to mandap and made her sit beside Viren…..Virenul smiled looking at each other…Then Viren put his sehra down covering his face..Now Panditji asked for __**"KANYADAN"**_ _…so Kavin like a proud brother came forward and performed that rasam..and then tied their wedding knots.. Panditji while chanting mantras asked Virenul to stand for pheras….while Virenul were doing their pheras everyone seemed happy and were showering flower petals on the pair….Once pheras were over the pair took their places back in mandap…. Panditji asked Viren to tie wedding chain & about vermillion. Viren nodded and 1_ _st_ _tied wedding chain in her neck and then put some vermillion in her mang.._

 **Panditji:** Mubarak ho yajmaan…ye shadi sampan hui…aj se apdono pati patni hue..{Virenul smiled looking at each other while others smiled…then they 1st took blessings of Acp sir, Salunkhe sir, Abhirika and Dareya and lastly moved towards Kavimple who blessed them whole heartedly…

 **Kavin:** {Side hugging Virenul} M so happy…..Hmesha khush raho Bhagwan tum dono ki jori salamat rakhe..{then to makethem smile} Han chahe vo jori Tom  & Jerry ki hi kyu na ho…

 **Bulbul:** {Laughs but showing mock anger} Bhaiya!

 **Viren:** {Too decided to tease her} Han Kavin…ab dekho na kitna daring kam kar raha hun main….tumari iss afat se shadi jo ki hai..

 **Bulbul:** {Mock anger…narrowing her eyes} Kya kaha! {To simple ..in a complaining manner like a kid} Dekho na bhabhi….

 **Simple:** {Smiled and held her chin} Arey bas bhi karo apdono…kyu bechari ko preshan kar rahe ho..{Bulbul makes faces to them while others laugh}

 **Yash:** Bua, Vilu ucle…aplog kuch bhul lahe ho….

 **Viren:** Kya beta!

 **Yash:** Ap logo ne chabche achilwad liya pal mele shey to liya hi nai…{Speaks innocently}

 _Virenul looked at each other & Smiled at his iinocent complaint….While other's too smiled…._

 **Simple:** Par beta ashirvad to chote bado se lete hai na k bade choton se!

 **Yash:** Pal mumma innone papa shey bhi toh achilwad liya!

 **Simple:** Han bacha..kiunki papa bade hain na!

 **Yash:** Toh Papa to Vilu ucle k docht{Dost} hain na!

 **Simple:** Han toh!

 **Yash:** Toh Vilu ucle toh mele bhi docht hain…to mele chay achilwad kaun lega!{His innocence sealed every lips..and then all laughs}

 **Daya:** {To Acp sir and Salunkhe sir} Dekha sir hmara Jr. Kavin abhi se kitna tez hai…

 **Acp sir:** {Smiles} Han bhai..bache ne baat to sahi ki hai..

 **Salunkhe sir:** Arey bhai Viren! Tumlog hmare Yash se ashirwad le hi lo..{Giggles}

 **Viren:** {Too giggles and picked little friend in his arms and bowed his ahead in front of him…Bulbul too bowed her head} Lo Champ..dedo hmein apna ahirwad….

 **Yash:** {Smiled and placed his both hands on their heads} Jeete laho…hmecha kuch laho …{Virenul then raised their heads backs}

" **Hum bhi kuch dena chahte hain apko"** …Virenul heard the voice and turned back to see **" 10 Years old** **Dyansh-Dareya's Son"** & **"11 years old Ayansh** **and 8 years old Diya-Abhirika's children"**

 _Three of the kids smiled and moved to Virenul and gave them a beautiful hand made congratulation card…_

 **Ayansh:** Bua, Viru uncle..ye card hum teeno ki taraf se apke liye..{Virenul smiled and Bulbul took that card from them and the pair looked at that card..}

 **Diya:** Apko pasand aya!

 **Bulbul:** {She looked at Viren  & winked at him…and speaks in a serious tone} Nai..hmein ye pasand nai aya…

 **Dyansh:** {in a sad tone} Kya ! Bua apko pasand nai aya!

 **Bulbul:** {Nodded} Nai…{Then a cheerful tone} Mujhe bahuut pasand aya….I loved it..

 **Diya:** Kya Bua apne to dra hi diya tha….

 _Virenul smiled and Bulbul opened her arms and the three ran to her saying_ _ **" BUA"**_ _….. They hugs her and she too hugs them back….._

 **Viren:** Aur bacha party ..where's my hug! {kids smiled and turned to him and hugged him..Bulbul smiled at him as Kids hugs him and Yash who already was in his arms also hugged him}

 _Simple kept her hand on Bulbul's shoulder and she looked at him and smiled and then again looks at Viren…After all the cute and sweet time….Now it was time for Bulbul's Bidayii… Just like other brides …the girl was leaving her home behind….she was crying making her loved one's crying to whom she was leaving behind…..she hugged her bhabhi..._

 **Simple:** {Too huggs her back crying} Take care…{Bulbul noddes}

 **Bulbul:** {Then pics Yash in her arms and he rubs off her tears with his l'll hands…She smiled in tears as he did so and then kissed him on his cheeks and forehead..saying} Mumma papa ka dhyan rakhna champ..

 **Yash:** Ap loo {Ro} nai bua main chabka dhyan lakhunga…{She hugs him while he too hugs her back..then Simple took him from Bulbul's arms and Bulbul then turns to Kavin}

 **Kavin:** {Too in tears….and cupps her face} Tum toh khti thi k bidayi pe dusri ladkiyan roti hongi par meri Bubu nai toh ab! {Bulbul smiled in tears and kept her hands on his hands who were cupping her face…then he again says in a teary voice} Vahan jake apne bhai ko mat bhul jana…{Fresh tears rolled down her eyes and she immediately hugged him}

 _Then Simple brought a plate of raw rice …Bulbul takes those rice in her hands and threw them behind … and while crying moved to the car….Viren was already standing near the opened car door waiting for her…As She was to sit in the car..she stopped and turned behind…looked at Kavin and runs to him and hugs him again crying…..Kavin too crying hugs her and then parted from hug…cupps her face and placed a kiss on her forehead and then took her to the car and made her sit inside it..Then turned to Viren_

 **Kavin:** {Kept his hand on his shoulder} Khyal rakhna meri Bubu ka…

 **Viren:** {With a light smile} Sure…Then he too hoped in the car on backseat besides Bulbul…

 _As the car ignited and begained to move towards its destiny…Bulbul shivered and looked at Kavin through the car's window and took her hand out of the window to hold her brother's hand again…..Kavin too forwarded his hands and she held his hand and as car moved ahead a l'll more her grip lossend more and more and finally their hands parted…..Kavin crying watching his "Bubu" going away from him…Simple kept her hand on his shoulder and he kept his hand on her's …here in car..as she was sobbing…Viren kept his hand on Bulbul's hand and squeezed it gently…she looked at him and kept her head on his shoulder..still sobbing….After some time they reached Viren's place… As Viren treat our lady trio's {Tarika,Shreya and Purvi} As sisters…Tarika did their arti and then asked Bulbul to hit the kalash softly nad when she did so and entered in…Purvi came with a wide mouthed vessel with a red coloured liquid…and Bulbul was asked to 1_ _st_ _place her feet in that vessel and then move in her new home… As Bulbul did so all smiled and clapped…Then they were madeto sit on a plateform made for them and asked to find the ring in the vessel placed in front of them with a mixture of milk and water…as they both dipped their hands in that liquid to find the ring..Though both found the ring at same time Viren snatched it and they both had a fight talking through eyes…_

 **Soul talk…**

 **Bulbul:** {Saw Viren smirking} Haww! Viren u cheater…ring mujhe do…

 **Viren:** Phle mujhe mili thi..

 **Bulbul:** Mujhe mili thi…{And tries to snatch the ring from his hands..while Viren held her hand} Ye tum kya kar rahe ho! Mera hath choro Viren…

 **Viren:** Chorne k liye thodi na pakda hai..

 **Bulbul:** Dekho mera hath choro aur vo ring mujhe do..

 **Viren:** Acha! Agar na karun toh!

 **Bulbul:** {Smirked} toh wait and watch…{and speaks..} Acp uncle.! {Viren gets scred and left her hand and the ring too}

 **Acp sir:** Han!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled at Viren's scared expressions and then took out her hand from that vessel} Voh…mujhe ye ring mil gayi…

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Bulbul! Tune toh bazi mar li

 _All laugh and Viren slipped that ring in Bulbul's hands…and then after a few more games our Lady trio took Bulbul to her new room…the Viren's room …and when after finally after his teasing session was allowed to move in his room….he moved towards his room but the lady trio blocked his way asking for neg…._

 **Shreya:** Arey arey arey! Kahan ghuse ja rahe hain dulhe raja zra apne kadmon pe thodi lgam lgaiye…..

 **Viren:** Ye apteeno kya kar rahe ho!

 **Tarika:** Oho mere bhole bhaiya… hmara neg do ..fir hum tumhe ander jane ki permission denge….

 **Purvi:** Bilkul…

 **Viren:** Jane do na yar…

 **Tarika:** Acha g! toh koi bahut utavla hai sajaniya ko milne k liye…Ab aj raat se vo apki hi hai mahashay..thoda sabar rakhiye{ Giggles with other two}

 **Viren:** {Took out some money and gave it to them} Ye lo..

 **Purvi:** Arey arey ye kya! Itne se kam nai chlega….aur do ..behno ko ap itne se neg mein niptaynge!

 **Viren:** {Almost pleading}Jane do plz…Baad mein le lena baki ka neg…

 **Shreya:** Bilkul nai…hmein to abhi k abhi chahiye hmara neg…

 **Viren:** {Irritated} Acha thik hai…lo {And kept his wallet in Shreya's hand} Ab thik hai!

 **Shreya:** Perfect,,….{Then teasing him} Kya baat hai biwi se milne k liye itne utavle ho rahe ho! Ahan! Ahan! {Viren gave ashy smile scratching his head…} Acha acha thik hai,…ab aur preshan nai krenge..

With this all three left from there…. _And Viren finally gets in his room and locks it…..and turns to find Bulbul sleeping…..but actually she was ptretending to sleep just to tease him…._

 **Viren:** {Shocked and irritated} Huh! So gai! Arey ese kaise so sakti hai?{And moves to her and sits on bed beside her} Huh! Dekho toh zra…shadi ki phli raat hai …pati yahan baitha hai aur isey dekho kaise ghode bech k so rahi hai….hadd hai…sara mood off kar diya….{Bulbul trying hard to suppress her smile and pretending to be asleep} Main bhi dekhta hun k kaise soti hai….{then tries to awake her} Bulbul! Bulbul utho na….aj ki raat tum ese kaise so sakti ho..!

 **Bulbul:** {Her eyes still closed} Bhabhi plz sone do na! {And turns to another side as it was now hard for her to hide her smile}

 **Viren:** Hain! Bhabhi! O hello madam…main tumara bechara pati hun….{then tries to awake her again} plz utho na Bulbul…how can u do this!

 **Bulbul:** {Pretends to be speaking in sleep} Sone do na yar…m tired..

 **Viren:** {frustated} Lekin ! {But he thought that she felt asleep so he turned and crisscrossed his arms across his chest and sits in frustrated mood} Huh! Sare mood ka kachra kar diya… esa bhi koi krta hai suhagraat pe! Hadd hai…

 **Bulbul:** { While Viren was getting frustrated he was unaware of the fact that controlling her laughter Bulbul sits on bed behind him,,,,and speaks in a sleepy tone} Viren plz shor mat kro..sone do …fir kal mujhe hospital bhi jana aur bahut kam hai….

 **Viren:** {Still unaware of her mischief speaks in frustration}Han to vo tumhe kal dohr tak chutti hai uske baad jana hai…. Sab kuch yaad hai isey…hospital jana tak yaad hai…{then in a sad tone and making faces} Ek bechara main hi yaad nai... {Then to himself} Viren beta tujhe hi badi jldi thi tha shadi ki ab bhukto…..ye madam so rhi hai ab so ja tu bhi chup chap….

 **Bulbul:** {could not help laughing like mad….Viren turned and was surprised to find her awake….and speaks} Hahahaha Viren just look at your face….halat dekho zara apni…{And again starts laughing like mad holding her stomach} hahahaha…..

 **Viren:** {Mock anger} Oh…toh iska matlab u were bluffing han!

 **Bulbul:** {Still laughing} Han toh! Bhool gye mission se vapis ane pe kitna bura mzak kiya tha mere sath…to tumse badla lena to bnta hai na! Aur fir m Bulbul khanna …ese kaise main tumhe chor deti!

 **Viren:** Excuse me…its not Khanna its Kumar now…

 **Bulbul:** Arey han toh ab dheere dheere hi adaat padegi na…tab tak to Bulbul Khanna hi chlne do…

 **Viren:** Aise kaise! Hospital jana to yaad hai aur mujhe stana bhi nai bhuli par ye bhool gai k ab tum **MISS BULBUL** **KHANNA** nai **MRS. BULBUL** **VIREN KUMAR** ho….got it!

 **Bulbul:** {In a casual tone} Han han thik hai…. _ **Viren Kumari**_ … {And laughs again at which he gives a **"Nai chorunga look"** at which she stands and runs from there}

 **Viren:** Bulbul ki bachi….ruk abhi btata hun…Viren Kumari han!

 **Bulbul:** {Running and throwing light things from all around the room…on him so that he might not get hurt…while he was catching them all…while she speaks giggling} Hihihihi phle pakar k to dikhao…{And runs again}

 **Viren:** {finally catches her from behind} Ab btao kahan bhagogi!

 **Bulbul:** {Laughs and tries to escape from his grip} Viren plz leave me na….chodo yar…

 **Viren:** {Leaves her and she turns to him} Lo chor diya….par….{Smiles evilly and takes out jacket of his shervani}

 **Bulbul:** {Understood but asks} Par kya!

 **Viren:** {Gives her naughty smile and steps forward while she steps back} Par ye ki tumhe yaad to dilwana hoga na k tum Miss Khanna nai Mrs. Kumar ho ab…..

 **Bulbul:** {Steps back and finally collides with the wall behind and looks at his naughty expressions and speaks while blushing} Viren….Leave me na plz….

 **Viren:** {Pins her to wall and noddes in no } Unhun! Tumne mujhe staya na to ab saza to milegi na tumhe…

 _And moves closer to her giving seductive looks….._

 **LABON KO LABON PE SAJAAO KYA HO TUM MUJHE AB BATAOO**

 _He moved his face closer to her and place a kiss on her cheeks….then both looks at each other and lost in each other's eyes…._

 **LABON KO LABON PE SAJAAO KYA HO TUM MUJHE AB BATAOO**

 _Viren was first to come out of trance and when Bulbul tries to escape …he pulls her in a hug and wraps his arms around her waist….and both tightens the hug…_

 **TOD DO KHUD KO TUM BAAHON MEIN MERI BAAHON MEIN**

 **MERI BAAHON MEIN MERI BAAHON MEIN**

 _He cupped her face n kissed on her forehead and eyes and then moved to her lips…she was blushing so hard making her tone look crimson red…finally his lips tangled with her soft lips and it turned into a passionate kiss…_

 **BAAHON MEIN MERI BAAHON MEIN**

 **MERI BAAHON MEIN MERI BAAHON MEIN**

 _They parted for some air when they were out of breath…Viren gives her seductive looks with which Bulbul blushes hard and draws her gaze down….he then picked her in his arms and moved to bed and laid her over it…then smears her sindoor and laid over her…she shuts her eyes tightly…..he smiled and removed her earings with his lips..the contact of his lips on her ear lobes made her shiver…then he removed all her jwellery one by one ….taouching her and making her shiver and blush more and more….and then again attacked her lips….._

 **TERE EHSAASON MEIN BHEEGE LAMHAATON MEIN MUJHO**

 **TISHNAGI SI HAI**

 _They parted from kiss…she was blushing badly and turned to other side of bed while he opened the dori of her blouse and parted the blouse from skin of her back …kissing on it and going upward towards her neck….she shivers more …_

 **TERI ADAAYON SE DILKASH KHATAAON SE**

 **IN LAMHO MEIN ZINDGI SI HAI**

 _He then turned her towards him…..she closes her eyes while he attacked her lips first …her hands moving in his hair and then he dragged his lips to her neck and starts giving a trail of kisses on her neck and the exposed area of her belly below her blouse…his kisses generating a current through her spine…._

 **HAYA KO ZARA BHOOL JAAO MERI HI TARAH PESH AAO**

 **KHO BHI DO KHUD KO TUM RAATON MEIN**

 _While his kissing and bitting session was going on…their clothes met to floor….his lips were busy kissing her while his hands busy in moving and exploring her body….her hands moving in his hair and suddenly she was lying over him kissing on his forehead…cheeks and his upper body…._

 **MERI RAATON MEIN**

 **MERI RAATON MEIN MERI RAATON MEIN**

 **LABON KO LABON PE SAJAAO KYA HO TUM MUJHE AB BATAOO**

 _Bulbul naughtily bites lightly on his chest with which he turned on bed and now again he was lying on her and smiles evilly and starts moving his hands on her bare body and giving hot kisses all over her body where he could….in meantime he left her and lifted his head and saw her eyes being closed….He then pecked a soft kiss on her forehead….she opened her eyes…..He looked in her eyes and speaks in a husky tone…"_ _ **READY TO BE MINE!"**_ _….. She just closed her eyes again blushing and breathing heavily…._

 **TERE JASBATOON MEIN MEHAKI SI SAANSO MEIN YE JO MEHAK SANDILI SI HAI**

 **DIL KI PANAAHON MEIN BHIKHRI SI AAHO MEIN SONE KI KHAAISH JAGI SI HAI**

 _He smiled and pressed her lips with his and starts kissing her deeply to calm her down as his hard process was going on….she was moaning all this while and clenched bed sheet tightly…..tears rolling down her eyes but to calm her his both hands sliding over her arms pinned her arms on bed and their hands mingled tightly….._

 **CHEHRE SE CHEHRA CHUPAAO SINE KI DHADHKAN SUNAAO**

 **DEKHLO KHUD KO TUM AANKHON MEIN MERI AANKHON MEIN**

 **MERI AANKHON MEIN MERI AANKHON MEIN**

 **LABON KO LABON PE SAJAAO KYA HO TUM MUJHE AB BATAOO**

 _After their love making session was complete…they lyed flat on bed tired …..covered with a blanket….she was lying on his one arm while his other arm wrapped around her waist….._

 **Bulbul:** {Place a light kiss on his chest and smiles saying} Thank you….

 **Viren:** {smiles and pecks a soft kiss on her forehead..and says}Now…you're mine forever…. **I LOVE YOU…..**

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles saying} **I LOVE YOU TOO** ….

 _Then they slept hugging each other….Next morning She was the first to wake up…and saw him sleeping hugging her like a baby…she smiled and somehow managed to escape from his grip…picked her clothes from floor and after wearing them moved to washroom…..she came out after 15 minutes wearing a beautiful light green anarkali…and saw him still sleeping..she smirked and moved to him and shook her bangles near his ears but no response from him..she shook them a little louder and still no response…then she took her face near his and some water drops from her hair fell on his face…but still no response,,…_

 **Bulbul:** Huh! Abhi bhi no response….kumbhkaran kahinke..{And turned to go while he held her hand}

 **Viren:** Mzak sirf tum hi kar sakti ho… …{She smiled and turned and he pulled her to him with which she fell on him..and their faces a few inches apart}

 **Bulbul:** Acha g! to tum mujhe sta rhe they han!{Place a soft slap on his face}

 **Viren:** {Rubbing his nose on her cheeks} Ab apni biwi ko stana to mera haq bnta hai….

 **Bulbul:** Tum bhi na bs….. jab dekho romance sujhta hai…Acha abhi utho aur ready ho jao..niche Acp uncle aur baki log wait kar rhe hone…{As half of the team stayed at there place only and other half was to come again this morning} Meri phli rasoi k baad aj bhaiya k yahan bhi jana hai tumhe mere sath meri pagg phere ki rasam k liye….

 **Viren:** Aur fir vahan se hospital!

 **Bulbul:** {Giggles} Vo toh maine tumhe stane k liye ese hi bol diya tha…

 **Viren:** {amazed} Kya!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiling} Han acha ab chalo jldi se utho aur ready ho k niche a jao…

 **Viren:** Thik hai thik hai…par phle ek…{Smiles coyly}

 **Bulbul:** {Understood} Viren no…

 **Viren:** Toh thik hai main tumhe jane hi nai dunga fir koi jb hmein puchne upper ayga to hmaein ese dekhega….{Gave a naughty smile as his arms still wrapped around her waist}

 **Bulbul:** Nai nai…acha thik hai..par tum apni ankhein band karo phle….

 **Viren:** Nai…

 **Bulbul:** {Pretends to be blushing}Arey mujhe sharam a rhi hai..tum ankhein to band karo…{Viren smiled and closed his eyes and as he did so..she smirked and moved her face more closer to his and bites on his ears and turn away from him}

 **Viren:** {Looking at her} ouch! Ye kya kiya.!

 **Bulbul:** {Giggling} Tumhe hi chahiye thin a ek…to lo ek "Bite" …..ab jldi se utho aur ready hokr niche a jao..{Then moves out smiling….}

 _Here Viren shook his head smiling and then moved to washroom anf after getting ready in his usual style of jeans and jacket on t-shirt came downstairs…Bulbul made Rass malai in her phli rasoi and was praised for its deliciousness….Acp sir gave her nag og phli rasoi as blessings and after that Virenul moved to Kavin's place…_

 **Kavin:** Simple! Sari tayriyan ho gayi na! Vo log bas ate hi honge {While looking at his wrist watch}

 **Simple:** {Smiled at his excitement} Kavin ap thoda sabar rakhiye….atey hi honge dono…

" **Atey hi hongey nai bhabhi hum a gye"** they heard this and turned to finf Virenul standing at door smiling….

 **Kavin:** Bubu!

 **Bulbul:** {Rushed to him and hugs him} Bhaiya!

 **Kavin:** Kaisi hai meri guriya!

 **Bulbul:** Kaisi ho sakti hun apke bina! {Then parted from hug…And he placed a kiss on her head..then she turned to Simple and hugged her} Bhabhi!

 **Simple:** {Parting from hug and held her chin} Kalse toh esa laga k ghar ki raunak hi chali gai…aura b dekho kaise ye ghar fir se khilkhila utha…{Bulbul smiled and then turned to l'll Yash}

 **Yash:** {Exclaimed with joy and forwarded his little hands towards her} Bua!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled and picked him in her arms and kissed on his cheeks} Kaisa hai mera champ!

 **Yash:** {Hugs her and then after parting…extending his little arms in opposite directions} Pal maine apko bahut mich kiya…itna shalaa….

 **Bulbul:** Awww mera bacha…{And kissed on his cheeks again}

 **Viren:** Arey bhai kisi ne mujhe yaad kiya ya bhul gaye apne dost ko!

 **Yash:** Main apche gucha hun..mujhe apche koi baat nai karni..{And turned his face away..all amazed at his reaction}

 **Viren:** Par kyu champ!

 **Yash:** Tiunki ap meli bua ko kal yaha shey le gaye they apne chath… ishliye main apche katti hun….{Everyone smiled at his cute complaint}

 **Viren:** Hmm…to ye baat hai…{yash noddes cutely} To lo bhai…{Puuling his ears} Kan pakarta hun..sorryyyy….

 **Bulbul:** {Asks him} Champ kya bolte ho..maf kardein !

 **Yash:** Thik hai thik hai..pal shilf ek shalt pe!

 **Viren:** {Joining his hands in front of his l'll friend} To boliye Yash baba..kya hai vo shart!

 **Yash:** Meli shalt ye hai k ap meli bua ka ache shey dhyan rakhoge aul kabhi plechan nai kroge….aul agal kiya to main aul bua milke apki pitti{Pitayi} krenge jaise bua ne ek din ki thi….{Everyone smiled at his innocence as he said so}

 **Bulbul:** {Giggling} Ab bolo Viren …karoge mujhe preshan kabhi!

 **Viren:** {Pretends to be scared} Nai nai..bilkul nai ..mujhe meri jaan bahut pyari hai…..{This made other three laugh}

 _Then they chitchatted for a while and Kavimple gave them a gift as their blessings…Then they spend a quality time together….Days passed …and like this another 3 years passed happily…Kavimple were now proud parents to a 2 years baby girl "Dimple" ….and one fine day Virenul too gave the good news of Bulbul being pregnant…..Kavin was so happy that he's going to become "Mammu"…Viren being the obvious happiest…And for routine checkup one day Viren took Bulbul to the doctor…Doctor checked her and after all tests gave her reports telling her for taking care of her and about some precautions…..But suddenly the report fell from her hand and she bent from chair to pick that file up…_

 **Viren:** {In slow voice and hand gestures asks doctor} Kbtak!

 **Doctor:** {Too in same slow tone} 9 mahine aur uske upper 2-3 mahine aur….

 **Viren:** {Exclaimed} Kya 12 mahine yani pura ek saal!

 **Bulbul:** {Who till now had picked the reports from ground heard him saying about 12 months..she smiled and speaks] Viren! Tumhe baby k liye 9 mahiney wait krna hoga …na ki ek saal…{Smiled and looked at doctor…who was smiling too looking at Viren …and when she looked at Viren she noticed his expressions too…she was a bit confused but then something stricked her mind..and she gave angry looks to him} Viren tum! {Then looked at Doctor and smiled lightly} Thankw doctor,…{Who nodded suppressing his smile while she gave a fiery glare to Viren and moved out}

 **Viren:** {Bitting his tounge ….with scared xpressions moves out leaving doctor smilingat him} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {while walking In angry tone} Baat mat karo tum mujhse..

 **Viren:** Jaan plz meri baat toh suno…

 **Bulbul:** Kuch nai sunna mujhe! Aur kya sunu han! Yahi k kaise tum doctor se puch rahe the k tum kab tak!

 **Viren:** Arey main toh bas ! {till then they had come to parking }

 **Bulbul:** {Turned to him} Kya main to bas han! Ek bache k baap banne vale ho aur abhi tak tumare romance ka kirha khatam hi nai hota …us doctor se ye puch rahe they k tum kab tak! Seriously! Hadd hai yar Viren….

 **Viren:** {Scratching his head} Sorry na baba…. {She turned to other side..while he moved in front of her pulling his ears cutely} Sorryy sorry sorry ….

 **Bulbul:** {Could not help smiling at his antics} Viren ! Sudhar jao tum…

 **Viren:** {Pulls her in a hug gently} Tum sath ho to sudhrne ka swal hi paida nai hota…

 **Bulbul:** {smiled} Baby jb is duniya mein ayga toh kya khega! {Slaps lightly on his cheeks} K uske papa kitne bade nautankibaz hain…

 **Viren:** {Smiled} Han toh! Mumma kya kam hai! {She looks at him with fake anger and then smiles} Thanks for this precious gift….. {She just smiled at him with a sweet smile on her lips} I LOVE YOU…

 **Bulbul:** I LOVE YOU TOO….{and with this he kissed on her forehead..while she smiled as he did so}

 _Then they left from there…..dreaming about their future…thinking about how to welcome the god's gift..their baby….and in hope that they will lead a happy life like Kavimple and prove themselves great parents to their baby as Kavimple already had proved….._

 _ ********************************** THE END ****************************************_

 _ **A/N: So here this story ends….i hope it was not boring….and to Virenul lovers hope I did justice with u ppl….and a news for u ppl I'll be coming with a New Virenul story based on reincarnation…do tell if u want that plot…..!**_

 _ **Thanks again to all the reviewers who supported me till the end…..your reviews really meant a lot and encouraged me as well….thanks guys for being with me with such patience…**_

 _ **Now I'll coming with updates of existing stories and maybe some new one's too but nxt year…as my exams are approaching and I will be going busy with that...so hope to see u guys soon again….**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Love ya all**_

 _ **Plz review if u liked it….**_


End file.
